Une histoire de famille
by 6Starlight6
Summary: Venez découvrir la vie quotidienne de Kidd et Law. Cela ne doit pas être de tout repos quand on est les parents de Luffy et Ace. Heureusement ils pourront compter l'un sur l'autre. Ainsi que sur leurs enfants pour mettre une joyeuse ambiance dans la maison. UA moderne. Yaoi KiddXLaw. Luffy et Ace enfants.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Une histoire de famille.

**Auteure : **6Starlight6

**Couple :** KiddXLaw

**Rating :** ça dépend des chapitres, mais pour le premier c'est M.

**Genre :**Romance, Family et Humour. Ah, c'est un UA qui se déroule dans le monde moderne, au Japon.

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Et voici mon nouveau projet : Une série de petites scènes se passant dans la vie quotidienne de Law et Kidd. Forcément ça ne doit pas être simple quand on est les parents de Luffy et Ace. Les chapitres sont courts et c'est voulu. Les chapitres ne se déroulent pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique à moins que je ne le précise.

Si vous avez des idées de thèmes pour les prochains chapitres n'hésitez pas à les mettre dans une review et je verrai s'ils m'inspirent, sait-on jamais.

L'idée d'écrire cette fic m'est venue grâce à la fiction _Paternité _de Anja-chan Erubefel.

Sinon, je pense publier une fois par semaine, tant que j'ai l'inspiration. Je publierai donc tous les mercredis soirs. Et pas de soucis, j'ai déjà 5 chapitres d'écrits, donc je devrais pouvoir tenir mes délais pour l'instant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Cauchemar**

Un souffle des plus érotiques lui échappa tandis qu'il renversait sa tête en arrière. Il crispa ses mains dans les cheveux roux de son amant occupé à lui donner une merveilleuse fellation. Et bien que Kidd soit très doué pour tout ce qui concernait leur vie intime, il l'était encore plus pour les fellations. Et l'anulingus. En définitif, il était incroyablement doué avec sa langue. Law en était très conscient. Il dut retenir un cri de plaisir pendant que le roux taquinait ses points sensibles. Bordel, il allait finir par mourir tant c'était bon.

Cependant, Kidd s'arrêta avant que Law écourte la soirée en jouissant trop tôt. Il vint l'embrasser. Et là encore, le brun cru perdre la tête.

-Doucement, le retint Eustass. On a encore tout le temps.

En effet, aucun des deux ne se levait tôt le lendemain pour aller travailler, étant vendredi soir. Law le savait, mais il avait urgemment envie de Kidd. Ils n'avaient presque pas pu profiter l'un de l'autre pendant cette semaine, le brun étant de garde à l'hôpital.

Alors qu'il rapprochait encore le roux pour un baiser torride, une raie de lumière vint perturber la pénombre de leur chambre à coucher. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la porte. Un petit garçon se trouvait dans l'encadrement. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés lui tombant sur le regard en ondulant et de petites tâches de rousseurs sous ses yeux foncés.

-Papa, maman, dit-il avec une voix ensommeillé en se frottant les yeux. Luffy a fait un cauchemar.

Il tenait par la main un autre petit garçon, plus jeune. Il avait des cheveux noirs un peu ébouriffés, des yeux foncés et une bouille mignonne en général. Sauf à ce moment car il pleurait et de la morve lui coulait du nez.

C'est ainsi qu'Ace, 8 ans, et Luffy, 5 ans, gâchèrent la soirée de leurs parents.

**To be coninued**

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos idées pour de futurs chapitres dans une review ainsi que votre avis.

Titre du prochain chapitre rien que pour vous faire baver : Routine matinale.

Biz. A la semaine prochaine.

6Starlight6.


	2. Routine matinale

**Rating :** pour ce chapitre c'est K+ pour cause de langage.

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Deuxième chapitre sous le point de vue de Kidd cette fois. Je compte alterner et faire des chapitres selon le point de vue de Law et d'autre selon celui de Kidd. Suivant lequel est le plus intéressant.

Je sais, on n'est pas mercredi, mais j'ai fait une super note à un examen que je ne pensais pas réussir alors il fallait bien fêter ça, je vous mets donc ce chapitre plus tôt. Cependant le suivant sera bien publié mercredi. Et si vous vous inquiétez de mon avance, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 8.

Sinon, j'ai pas d'image de couverture pour cette fic car je n'en ai pas encore trouvé une qui me satisfasse.

Merci aux reviewers : _TheCrazyKitty, LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Good Demon with A Red Dress, Muwnder._

Et au guest : _Blabla_. J'ai une petite question pour toi : souhaiterais-tu que je te réponde sur mon profil ? Mets-moi ta réponse dans ta prochaine review.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Routine matinale**

Kidd n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de mûr et réfléchi. Il était même tout le contraire. Pourtant, à la surprise générale, surtout à la sienne, il avait une vie rangée d'homme de classe moyenne. Il était propriétaire de l'appartement dans lequel il vivait avec son compagnon et ses deux enfants. Et il en était très heureux, bien que c'était parfois tout un combat pour que tout fonctionne correctement. Surtout le matin, quand son chirurgien de petit ami était déjà ou encore à l'hôpital et qu'il fallait préparer les enfants pour aller à l'école.

La première difficulté était de réveiller Ace. Le petit avait un « trouble de la régularisation du sommeil »**(1)** selon Law. Autrement dit il avait le sommeil profond et des crises de narcolepsie. Ce qui était fort embêtant le matin. Surtout si on ne pouvait pas laisser son petit frère seul trop longtemps, sous peine de le voir dévorer tout le garde-manger.

-Ace, réveille-toi ! grogna Kidd en secouant légèrement l'enfant en espérant le tirer plus vite du sommeil.

Il entendait déjà tout le bruit que faisait Luffy dans la cuisine. Bien que ce dernier soit très jeune et n'ait pas encore toute son autonomie, il pouvait ou plutôt savait déjà manger seul.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'efforts, Kidd réussit à réveiller Ace. Ils purent admirer le carnage qu'était devenue la cuisine grâce à Luffy. Cela ne dérangea pas son frère qui le rejoignit manger, sous la surveillance du roux. Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, ou plutôt : après avoir réussi à décoller les deux garçons de la table à manger, il fallait les débarbouiller. En ce qui concernait Ace il n'y avait ici pas de problème, à part un léger contrôle pour que le brossage de dents dure bien 3 minutes et pas dix parce que le brun se serait endormi sur le rebord du lavabo. A part ça, il était assez grand pour se débarbouiller et enfiler ses habits seuls. Tant qu'on les lui préparait, et ce matin justement :

-Papa ! Ils sont où mes habits ? retentit une voix jusqu'à Kidd qui était en train d'aider Luffy à se laver.

Merde, merde, pensa l'adulte.

Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas en avance sur le planning. Il fallait en plus que Law ait oublié de préparer les vêtements d'Ace, donc ceux de Luffy par extension. Oui, parce que c'était le médecin qui préparait ceci, car Kidd avait un style plutôt… Un style qui ne convenait pas à un enfant et de toute façon il ne savait pas marier les couleurs.

-Papa ! s'impatienta Ace.

-Oui, oui, bougonna Kidd.

Il emmena Luffy dans la chambre des enfants après qu'il soit propre. Il constata que son compagnon n'avait pas préparé les habits des garçons. Il ouvrit l'armoire avec une mine dépité. Il donna rapidement, et un peu au hasard, un short et un T-shirt à Ace. Il sortit un haut et une salopette légère pour Luffy. Pendant que le plus grand s'habillait, Kidd aida Luffy qui n'était pas très réceptif au geste de son père puisqu'il se curait le nez de son petit doigt.

-Luffy ! Arrête ça c'est dégoutant ! le sermonna Kidd.

-Mais euh ! répondit le garçon. Ace il le fait aussi.

-C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! s'emporta le plus grand.

Définitivement, Ace et Luffy étaient adorables. Mais pas le matin, soupira Kidd.

**To be continued**

**(1)** trouble de régularisation de sommeil : aucune idée si cette maladie au nom complètement inventé existe pour de vrai, C'était juste pour reprendre la célèbre narcolepsie d'Ace.

Titre du prochain chapitre pour vous faire baver : La piscine.

A mercredi, cette fois c'est sûr.

6Starlight6.


	3. La piscine

**Rating :** Je dirais K. Il y a même pas de gros mots !

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **On retrouve dans ce chapitre le point de vue de Law. Sinon je tenais à remercier les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favorite ou en alerte, ça fait plaisir que mon histoire vous intéresse :) Merci aussi à toutes celles (ceux ?) qui prennent le temps de me lire. Sinon niveau avancement, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 9 après avoir bien galérer sur le 8.

Merci aux reviewers, lumière de mes longues soirées d'hiver ), sans déc' vous me mettez de bonne humeur :_ Good Demon with A Red Dress, Muwnder, LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour, TheCrazyKitty, Eva-Gothika._

Et aux Guests : _Blabla, CronichonMagic, Sabrina-visiteur._ Les réponses à vos reviews vous attendent en fin de chapitre.

Petite précision : je suis Suisse, donc il arrive que certains mots ne correspondent pas avec le vocabulaire de mes chers amis français (désolé je ne voyais pas comment tourner ça autrement), normalement je fais gaffe à ne rien écrire qui prête à confusion (déjeuner alias petit-déjeuner, dîner alias déjeuner et souper alias dîner) mais là il y en a un. Donc, pour vous, lecteurs qui ne parlez pas le suisse ) remplacez le mot **linge** par **serviette de bain**. Car sauf erreur, c'est un mot qui ne se dit pas de par chez vous. Sur ce, je retourne à mes alpages !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**La piscine**

Aller à la piscine était une épreuve pour le couple. Pas parce que les enfants n'aimaient pas nager, loin de là. C'était juste pire que tous les autres endroits publics. Ils se faisaient directement remarquer comme étant un couple homosexuel avec des enfants. Ils recevaient alors moult regards choqués et reprocheurs. Law ne savait pas très bien pourquoi les gens y étaient plus sensibles à la piscine. Peut-être parce qu'avec seulement un short de bain on ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Avec des mômes surexcités à leurs côtés.

Cependant, ils y allaient quand même pour faire plaisir aux garçons et il fallait bien qu'ils apprennent à nager. Ils y allaient le matin en espérant qu'il y ait moins de monde. C'était un peu le cas ce matin-là.

Après avoir trimé avec Kidd pour habiller les garçons, Luffy ne se laissant pas faire car trop excité d'aller se baigner, ils se dirigèrent vers les bassins. Ils posèrent leurs linges sur des chaises longues en plastiques. Puis il fallut retenir le plus petit pendant que Kidd lui gonflait ses brassards.

-Je veux aller me baigner ! chouina le plus petit attirant les regards des quelques personnes présentes.

-Patiente encore un moment, lui demanda Law qui le tenait par la main.

L'enfant gigotait au bras de son père, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise pour pouvoir se jeter à l'eau. Mais Luffy ne savait pas nager sans ses brassards. A côté, Ace était bien sage, assis sur une chaise longue, attendant que ses parents aient équipés son frère. Il n'attendait pas autant tranquillement pour rien. Il savait que s'il était calme il pourrait aller nager dans le grand bassin avec Kidd.

Enfin, les brassards de Luffy étaient prêts. Law les lui enfila difficilement car l'enfant n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler. Quand ce fut fait, toute la petite famille se dirigea vers les douches. Enfin, les adultes y traînèrent des enfants récalcitrants. Une fois cette épreuve passée, les petits se ruèrent dans l'eau de la pataugeoire sous les sourires attendris de leurs parents. Ils les rejoignirent rapidement. Ils s'amusèrent un moment tous les quatre avant d'aller profiter du bassin de moyenne profondeur. Ace devait s'y mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour que sa tête soit hors de l'eau. Cependant les adultes ne l'avaient que jusqu'à la taille. Kidd soutenait légèrement Luffy qui avait la tête à l'air libre grâce à ses brassards. Law, pour sa part, gardait un œil sur Ace, bien qu'il sache nager, mais un accident était si vite arrivé.

C'était une chose que la vie de parents avait appris aux deux adultes, les enfants en bas âge nécessitaient une vigilance constante. Ils avaient eu beaucoup d'occasion pour le remarquer. Depuis, ils préféraient être prudents, même si Ace n'en avait peut-être plus autant besoin.

Les garçons commencèrent un concours de saut depuis le bord du bassin, aspergeant avec joie les adultes. Ils passèrent un très bon moment. Bien que Law eut presque cru que son dos allait fondre tant une vieille dame les regardaient avec insistance. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne viendrait pas les insulter, comme certains, les enfants n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça. Ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour découvrir l'intolérance.

Les cris de Luffy le firent sortir de ses pensées.

-On fait un concours ! Celui qui reste le plus longtemps la tête sous l'eau !

-Pff… T'façon tu vas perdre, le refroidit Ace.

-Même pas vrai ! contra son frère.

Les deux garçons étaient comme ça. Luffy, enthousiaste pour tout, avec une énergie infinie, à en fatiguer ses parents. Ace, bien qu'aussi énergique que son frère, pouvait se montrer plus réservé et résigné.

-D'accord, accepta Law. J'arbitre, et on ne triche pas !

Les enfants crièrent, heureux et exigèrent la participation de Kidd. Finalement, le brun donna le départ. Si Ace et Kidd s'agenouillèrent au fond du bassin. Luffy ne mit que son visage dans l'eau, le corps retenu par ses brassards.

Bien évidemment, c'est ce dernier qui sortit la tête de l'eau en premier. Il eut une petite moue déçue.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Law. Tu gagneras la prochaine fois.

L'enfant bouda un instant, mais cela ne dura guère. Finalement, juste avant qu'Ace ne sort la tête de l'eau, Kidd émergea avec un petit sourire.

-Gagné ! hurla le jeune brun quand il vit que tout le monde avait la tête à l'air.

-Félicitations, lui dit Law bien qu'il était évident que le roux ait laissé gagner son fils.

Puis, vint le moment où Kidd prenait les enfants dans ses bras et les jetaient à l'eau pendant qu'ils riaient aux éclats. Ils enchaînèrent avec d'autres jeux avant que Kidd et Ace aillent dans le grand bassin pour faire quelques longueurs. Pendant ce temps, Law et Luffy retournèrent à la pataugeoire. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur les marches qui menaient au bassin. Le médecin lançait quelques coups d'œil au bassin olympique où son amant évoluait avec grâce dans l'eau en surveillant l'aîné de leurs fils. Le cœur de l'homme se gonfla d'amour et de bonheur. Cela faisait près de 14 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Honnêtement, il ne pensait absolument pas en arriver jusque-là, quand il s'était mis à sortir avec ce voyou de 17 ans à l'époque. Et les voilà parents… Il était fier du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais il était heureux et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Kidd.

Avec un petit soupir de contentement, il regarda Luffy jouer avec des animaux en plastique. Il sourit en caressant les cheveux mouillés de son fils. Décidément, oui, c'est à ça que devait ressembler le bonheur.

**To be continued**

Titre du prochain chapitre rien que pour vous faire baver d'impatience : Programme TV.

A mercredi prochain !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**CornichonMagic :** Premièrement, c'est quoi ce nom !? Ça m'a fait tellement rire ! Ensuite, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Je n'y aurai sans doute jamais pensé si je n'avais pas lu la fic _Paternité _dont je parle au premier chapitre. C'est elle qui m'a inspiré. Je t'invite à la lire si tu ne l'as pas déjà lu. C'est aussi un LawXKidd. Et oui, c'est vrai que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mais ce format me permet d'écrire ce que je veux, sans que j'essaye de faire du remplissage. Tu verras, certains chapitres seront un peu plus longs. Voilà, à mercredi prochain.

**Sabrina-visiteur : **Alors, merci pour ta (grande) review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Surtout un autan long message super détaillé. Tu as soulevé un point que je suis étonnée que personne d'autre ait soulevé. Oui, Ace et Luffy appellent Law maman, mais il n'est pas leur mère. Dans le sens où il n'y a aucune magie dans cette fic, donc aucune MPreg. Oui, les deux enfants sont bien adoptés, mais tout ceci sera détaillé plus tard ) Ainsi que pourquoi c'est Law la mère. En fait, j'ai beaucoup hésité pour cette appellation, j'ai cherché autre chose, mais j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être marrant qu'un des deux se fasse appeler maman. Mais je détaillerai du pourquoi dans un futur chapitre. J'ai hâte de vous montrer la suite aussi, il y a certains chapitres dont je suis assez fière. Tu m'as ensuite proposé pas mal de thèmes. J'ai déjà pas mal d'inspiration moi-même, mais au cas où ce ne serait plus le cas je t'emprunterai un thème je pense. Donc : Repas familiale, pourquoi pas, à creuser. Le coucher, mmmh ça ne m'inspire pas plus que ça pour l'instant, à voir. Bagarre, j'ai déjà écrit un chapitre sur ce thème, mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu proposes, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Réunion de famille, je ne sais pas trop, surtout si je fais ce que j'ai prévu pour la famille de Law et Kidd, donc leurs parents. Soirée télé, déjà écrit ! Même si c'est plus dimanche-après-midi-pluvieux télé. Cinéma, peut-être, je ne sais pas, je vois plutôt Ace s'endormir sur le popcorn, cependant ce ne serait pas le genre de film que tu proposes, pas très adaptés à l'âge de Luffy. Soirée Pyjama, les amis d'Ace et Luffy, c'est un casse-tête car je ne sais pas quels personnages j'ai envie d'utiliser comme amis pour les enfants, donc leur faire avoir le même âge, je n'arrive pas vraiment à me décider. Sinon je suis partante pour tes idées, je ne dis pas que je vais forcément les accepter, mais certaines peuvent me donner d'autres idées qui elles sont exploitables. Parce que oui, malgré que ça n'en ait pas l'air, j'essaye de faire un effort pour que tout soit cohérent avec ce qui a déjà été écrit et avec le passé que je me suis imaginé dans ma tête. Voilà, je crois que j'ai à peu près répondu à ta review. Je me réjouis de voir tes autres idées. A mercredi prochain !

**Blabla :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review sur la chapitre 1 et celle pour le chapitre 2, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que le principe de ma fic te plaise et que tu t'impatientes de la suite. Alors dorénavant, je répondrai aux invités à la fin de chaque chapitre. Comme ça tu ne devrais pas le louper et ça ne dérange pas les autres lecteurs. Gagnant partout ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et n'hésite pas à me donner tes impressions.


	4. Programme TV

**Rating : **K+ je pense.

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

Franklin la tortue et tous ses amis appartiennent à Paulette Bourgeois et Brenda Clark.

**Note de l'auteure : **Et oui, c'est mercredi ! XD

Dans ce chapitre, point de vue de Law à nouveau. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, mais il me fait vraiment beaucoup rire. J'espère que ce sera le cas pour vous.

Mon dieu ! J'ai enfin trouvé comment mettre ces fichues lignes horizontales !

Avancement : Je commence le chapitre 10, qui devrait satisfaire en tout cas deux parmi vous. :)

Merci à vous de me lire et aux reviewers qui sont trop sympa parce qu'en plus de me mettre de supers commentaires, ils sont fidèles ! Donc merci à :_ LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour, Muwnder, Blabla, Mangasdu03, Sabrina-visiteur, Eltayass D. Nakami, TheCrazyKitty, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Aliwinnie._

Et, petit sondage : Est-ce que ça vous plairait des chapitres sous le point de vue de Luffy ou Ace ? N'hésitez pas à me mettre votre réponse dans une review ainsi que vos éventuelles suggestions.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Programme TV**

Law avait toujours beaucoup aimé regarder la télévision. Dans sa jeunesse s'était pour les émissions culturelles en tout genre. Puis, avec l'âge, plus particulièrement celles qui touchaient à la médecine. Il avait aussi commencé à s'intéresser à l'actualité et à toute sorte de reportages menés sur la société actuelle. Puis, il avait rencontré Kidd et ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Et comme beaucoup de chose, il avait dû s'adapter aux goûts télévisuels du roux. Il avait alors regardé, bien que pas forcément volontairement, des courses de moto, LA passion de son amant, des matchs de différents arts martiaux, des films à trop forte dose de testostérone pour lui. Il préférait des œuvres plus réfléchies que les films d'action du roux, comme _Shining _par exemple. Cependant, ils avaient toujours réussi à établir des compromis en ce qui concernait le choix du programme, de tel sort que ça ne soit jamais un élément de dispute. Mais ça c'était avant !

Maintenant, un dimanche pluvieux, Kidd et Law étaient légèrement, ou pas dans le cas du roux, avachis sur leur canapé à regarder la télévision, avec Ace et Luffy. Et le chirurgien avait beau y mettre tout son cœur, mais il ne comprenait pas qu'elle était l'intérêt de regarder une tortue un peu naïve avoir des aventures un peu… enfantines. Pourtant c'est bien le programme qu'ils regardaient. Aussi, si lui n'était pas motivé, il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil que Kidd s'assoupissait. Et dire qu'il y a quelques années il ne pouvait pas regarder un programme entier car le roux finissait inlassablement par lui sauter dessus.

-Papa ! Papa ! s'égosilla Luffy en tapotant la cuisse de son père, le tirant de son demi-sommeil avec un sursaut. Regarde, Franklin a retrouvé Harriet.

L'adulte lança un vague regard à la télé où deux tortues se câlinaient, il haussa légèrement un sourcil avant de répondre :

-Enfin ! d'un air que très moyennement convaincu.

-On pourra regarder Batman après ? demanda Ace.

-Plus tard Ace, lui dit Law. Quand Luffy sera au bain.

Oui, leurs programmes TV avaient bien changé, pensa le chirurgien en voyant Kidd s'assoupir.

**To be continued**

Titre du prochain chapitre rien que pour vous faire baver : Coquard.

A mercredi prochain !

6Starlight6

* * *

Réponse aux review anonymes :

**Blabla :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta fidélité, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis super contente que tu aimes toujours autant cette histoire. C'est vrai qu'il est peut-être un peu moins drôle que les précédents. En fait, plus j'écris de chapitre plus je me rends compte qu'ils ne sont pas tous drôles. Certains sont assez sérieux et d'autres dégoulinants de guimauves (là je pense au chapitre 8, j'ai cru chopper des carries XD). Mais je vais en réécrire des biens drôles, fais-moi confiance. Cool que ça t'arranges les réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre. Sur ce, à mercredi prochain !

**Mangasdu03 :** Bonjour à toi nouvelle revieweuse anonyme, bienvenue à bord de cette FanFiction. J'espère que tu passeras un bon voyage. Plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise, surtout qu'elle te plaise sur la durée. T'inquiète il y en aura d'autre des moments mignons. Et pour la suite ce sera mercredi prochain !

**CornichonMagic :** Contente que tu me suives toujours ! Merci pour la review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis encore plus contente que tu sois à fond dans ma fic comme tu dis. Mais tu verras certains chapitre seront plus long. D'autres plus court, comme celui-ci. Super contente, encore, que tu trouves la famille mignonne. Je voulais donner cette impression. Après tout, pourquoi pas CornichonMagic, au moins ça frappe ! Et ça fait rire aussi XD. Allez, à mercredi prochain !

**Sabrina-visiteur :** Aaah ! Tu m'as beaucoup fait rire avec tes idées de scénario. Alors déjà, merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton enthousiasme. Tu peux les imaginer toi-même les détails, comme ça tu fais ce qu'il te plaît. J'hésite beaucoup à faire un chapitre ou plus sur le point de vue d'Ace ou Luffy. En fait, j'attendais de poser la question pour savoir si ça intéresserait les lecteurs. J'en conclus qu'il y en a une d'intéressée. Pour l'instant je vais continuer avec Kidd et Law, car c'est avec eux que j'ai le plus d'idée. J'essayerais sûrement avec Ace, mais en ce qui concerne Luffy je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être que l'inspiration me viendra plus tard. Et oui comme cette fic se passe dans le monde réel, il y des homophobes. Certains autres chapitres feront allusion à ce fait. (Sinon je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, on aime qui on veut, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se choisit.) Pas de soucis pour les idées, en plus j'aime bien savoir ce que pensent mes lecteurs sur la suite en général. Ace qui découvre les homophobes, mmmh j'ai une idée du même genre mais en bien pire, donc oui, quelque chose du genre va arriver, quand j'aurais écrit ce chapitre (sachant que j'en ai d'autres, plus intéressants, en prévision avant.) Les enfants demandent à avoir un animal de compagnie, on me l'avait déjà proposé, mais pas avec un animal dangereux, mais je pense sincèrement que j'écrirais ce chapitre un jour (Tu devrais lire la fic _The Golden Prince_, dans celle-ci Ace et Luffy veulent un tigre.) La balade en forêt, j'ai beaucoup ri avec ce que tu proposes pour Luffy, ça serait très drôle en effet, seulement il faudrait trouver quelque chose pour Ace, à voir donc. Contente que tu sois motivée pour me donner des idées et pour la suite de cette fic. En ce qui concerne la famille de Law et Kidd… Bon, rien n'est dit sur Kidd dans le manga alors j'ai inventé un truc. Un truc pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de sa famille. Ce n'est pour l'instant écrit nulle part, mais je pense le mettre dans un futur chapitre. En ce qui concerne Law, je sais qu'il y a un flash-back sur son enfance quelque part dans les Scans. Sauf que je ne suis pas les Scans, ni les épisodes, j'achète les tomes en libraire. Voyez-vous je suis quelqu'un d'honnête moi ! XD Donc je ne suis pas autant à jour que ceux qui lise les Scans (no spoil please !) Donc je n'en ai pour l'instant aucune idée de l'histoire de Law ! Alors je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour mon Law. Je vais donc essayer de repousser le plus possible le moment où je devrais parler de sa famille. En attendant que j'en sache plus. En espérant que le prochain tome ne mette pas trois mille ans à sortir et qu'il soit moins cher à cause de la baisse de l'euro par rapport au franc suisse. (Oui, parce que pour les livres on se fait bien entuber ! Quand le taux étaient encore à 1.2 (de mon côté) s'était 7 euros le manga et nous on le payait 13 francs suisses ! D'où ! Voilà, s'était mon petit coup de gueule sur les injustices de ce monde.) Voilà voilà ! Alors à mercredi prochain, pour la suite qui j'espère va te plaire.


	5. Coquard

**Rating :** Bah… K+ je pense.

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Hello ! Dans ce chapitre vous allez suivre Kidd ! Vous êtes nombreuses à avoir été intriguées par le titre du chapitre, voici enfin la réponse à vos attentes. Deux nouveaux personnages de One Piece y font leur apparition. Enfin, vaguement, puisqu'un est seulement citer.

Je suis trop contente, deux de mes fics ont été « fichés » par la Ficothèque Ardente. C'était LE moment d'auto-pub. XD

Avancement : Je suis toujours au chapitre 10 et ça n'avance pas fort. La faute à l'uni qui a recommencé ! Et à ma soudaine passion pour Kuroko no Baskuet ! Plaignez-vous auprès de me confrère qui m'a fait découvrir ce manga.

Merci de me lire, de me mettre en alerte et en favori ! Merci encore plus plus aux reviewers :_ Mangasdu03, TheCrazyKitty, CornichonMagix, LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour, Eltayass D. Nakami, blondielubie, Blabla, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, sabrina-visiteur, Aliwinnie._

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Coquard**

-C'est le dernier biscuit, prévint Kidd. Après tu arrêtes et tu vas jouer dans ta chambre.

-Mais euh ! J'ai encore faim, se plaignit Luffy. Et Ace est pas encore là !

Justement, songea le roux. Ça m'inquiète.

Le garçon pouvait renter seul depuis l'école, ça se passait très bien. Mais aujourd'hui il était en retard et le roux commençait à s'inquiéter.

Il est peut-être juste resté jouer avec ses camarades de classe un peu plus longtemps, tenta de rationnaliser l'adulte. Oui, ça doit être ça.

Cependant, rien que l'idée qu'il lui était arrivé malheur lui faisait se hérisser les poils de son corps. Si quelqu'un lui avait fait mal… Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir quand il croiserait cette personne. Tout à ses pensées il ne remarqua pas que Luffy avait fini le paquet de biscuits et qu'il en avait pleins les joues.

-Luffy, soupira l'adulte.

Il prit une serviette pour essuyer le visage de l'enfant. A ce moment, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme se fit entendre.

-Je suis rentré, bougonna Ace.

Kidd se dirigea vers lui avec Luffy pour l'accueillir. Mais il fut stoppé en pleine élan à la vue de son fils aîné. Il avait un beau coquard sous l'œil gauche, sa lèvre était fendue, ses genoux écorchés et il était tout ébouriffé.

-Tu t'es battu, affirma l'adulte d'une voix blanche.

Cela lui rappela trop sa propre jeunesse. Il se battait trop souvent, il était même rentré dans un gang de voyou ! Putain, il avait même fini plusieurs fois à l'hôpital !

C'était donc quelque chose de sensible pour lui, il ne regrettait pas vraiment, et il était toujours violent, bien qu'il sache bien mieux se canaliser, mais il ne voulait pas de ça pour ses enfants.

-C'est Teach qui a commencé, dit Ace affirmant ainsi les pensées de Kidd.

-Luffy, va te mettre devant la télé, demanda l'adulte. Ace à la salle de bain.

Le plus jeune le regarda visiblement étonné par son comportement. Cependant, il obéit n'étant pas sûr de bien comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Ace se dirigea dans la salle de bain la tête basse. Le roux l'accompagna et le fit s'assoir sur le couvercle des toilettes. Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et eu un mouvement d'arrêt. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment soigner un enfant. Bien sûr, il avait eu son lot de blessure, mais se soigner soi-même et soigner son fils ce n'était pas pareil. En résumé, Kidd avait peur de faire une connerie. C'était Law qui était doué pour les bobos. L'homme sortit rapidement de la pièce pour aller chercher le téléphone. Il appela rapidement la réception du service où travaillait Law.

-Bonjour, déclara une voix de femme. Accueil du service de chirurgie, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour, Kureha, c'est Kidd. Serait-il possible de parler à Law ?

-Oh, Kidd, un ennui avec les enfants ? lui demanda la vieille femme.

Oui, Kidd appelait souvent Law quand il se sentait dépassé par les événements. Le brun travaillait beaucoup. En fait, on pouvait dire que c'était lui qui ramenait de quoi vivre à la maison. Le roux avait aussi un emploi, mais il ne travaillait que peu, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des enfants. Le travail de Law plaisait vraiment à ce dernier et il payait mieux que celui de Kidd. Bien sûr ce dernier avait eu un coup à sa virilité quand il avait annoncé à son patron qu'il allait réduire ses heures pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Heureusement, il trouvait encore le temps d'aller au boulot quand les garçons étaient à l'école, car il n'aurait vraiment pas supporté d'être père au foyer et de dépendre complétement financièrement de Law.

Cependant, malgré toutes ces années à s'occuper quotidiennement de Luffy et Ace, il n'était pas très doué dans certains domaines ou pas très sûr de lui. Alors il appelait Law.

-Oui, confirma-t-il à la réceptionniste. Ace s'est battu et il est un peu blessé.

-Rien de grave j'espère, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Bien qu'ils se voient rarement, ils se parlaient souvent au téléphone. Et elle avait tellement entendu parler de Luffy et d'Ace qu'elle se sentait proche de toute cette petite famille.

-Non, rien de grave. Mais je préfère être prudent.

Qu'être père lui avait fait perdre de sa fougue. Ma foi, on devient plus réfléchi quand une personne innocente dépend entièrement de vous.

-Bien sûr. Je vais te le chercher.

-Merci.

Quelques instants plus tard, une autre voix décrocha :

-Allô ?

Kidd s'accroupit en face d'Ace qui avait la tête baissée. Il semblait un peu regretter de s'être battu. Cependant, connaissant son caractère, si on le provoquait à nouveau il répondrait sans hésiter.

-Salut, c'est moi, commença le roux. Désolé de te déranger, mais Ace c'est battu et il est blessé.

Il entendit un discret soupir à l'autre bout du fil, il savait que Law s'inquiétait à propos du garçon. Le brun avait peur qu'il « file du mauvais coton ». Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils allaient un peu vite en besogne, mais ils ne pouvaient réfréner leur instinct de protection.

-Quelles sont ses blessures ? demanda le médecin. Est-ce que tu lui as demandé s'il a mal quelque part ?

-Tu as mal à quelque part ? questionna le roux.

Ace secoua la tête, un peu penaud. Pour le rassurer, son père posa une main sur sa cuisse en lui souriant doucement. L'enfant releva la tête, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est Teach qui a commencé et il fallait que je me défende. Je sais que c'est mal, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Ace se frotta les yeux pour ne pas que ses larmes ne coulent. Il était grand maintenant, il ne devait plus pleurer.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura Kidd, puis il s'adressa à Law. Il a un œil au beurre noir, les genoux égratignés et la lèvre ouverte, limite explosée.

Le roux n'avait pas peur des blessures et du sang pour en avoir reçu et donné pas mal. Cependant, sur ses enfants c'était autre chose. Il en faisait presque des cauchemars la nuit.

-Désinfecte ses genoux, lui conseilla Law. Mets-lui un pansement si des plaies saignent. Il faut une poche de glace pour son coquard. Nettoies sa lèvre et dis-moi si c'est profond ou long, il aura peut-être besoin de point de suture.

Le roux hocha la tête et se releva pour aller chercher le nécessaire dans la pharmacie.

Franchement, il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de tourner poule mouillée. Il s'inquiétait pour pas grand-chose et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler Law au moindre problème. Il lui arrivait même de se réveiller en pleine nuit, couvert de sueur, hagard, croyant qu'Ace, Luffy, et même Law étaient en danger. Cette nuit-là, il avait expliqué à l'autre homme ces tracas. Celui-ci lui avait juste expliqué que ça devait être ça le bonheur. Sur le coup Kidd n'avait pas compris, mais après réflexion, le chirurgien avait raison. Le bonheur s'était s'inquiéter pour les personnes qu'on aime sans qu'il y ait de réelle raison pour le faire.

**To be continued**

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre rien que pour vous faire baver : Bain.

A mercredi prochain !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Sabrina-visiteur : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis super contente que tu aies trouvé ce chapitre drôle. Il me fait beaucoup rire. Alors tu veux voir des moments mignons entre Law et Kidd, mais quand tu parles de mignon c'est dans le sens chou ou dans le sens lemon ? Pour ce qui est du sens chou je n'en ai pas vraiment encore écrit. Pour ce qui est du sens lemon c'est déjà fait ) La fic _the Golden Prince_ est vraiment géniale, je ne suis pas encore arrivée au bout. Je l'aime beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'Ace attende les enfants, je trouve que ça gâche toute la dynamique. Mais bon… Je vais la finir et après je verrai si je la suis ou pas. Je compatis à ton chagrin pour ton ordi qui ne peut plus lire les vidéos, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais dans ce cas-là. Dommage que tu n'aies pas d'idées pour cette fois, car j'aime bien les lire. Merci encore pour tes chouettes commentaires, et à mercredi prochain.

**Blabla :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Oui oui, je sais pour la longueur. Mais, même quand j'écris des fanfic développées, je n'arrive pas à faire de long chapitre. Je sais pas comment font les auteurs avec des chapitres super longs. Je suis contente que la différence de thème te plaise. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, par rapport au point de vue d'Ace et Luffy. Oui, c'est la galère des parents, mais ça pourrait être marrant de voir ce que pense les enfants. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Parce que j'ai de toute manière beaucoup plus d'idée en ce qui concerne Law et Kidd. Mais j'ai quand même un ou deux petits trucs pour Ace, par contre rien du tout pour Luffy. Une chose est sûre en tout cas, je ne ferai pas une autre fic pour eux deux. Je peux peut-être les mettre en bonus par contre, à voir. Merci encore, bisous. A mercredi prochain !

**CornichonMagic :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis super contente que tu restes fidèle ! Et encore plus que tu aimes beaucoup ma fiction. J'aime aussi beaucoup ce couple (note, on s'en doutait, sinon je n'écrirais pas sur eux). Je note pour le POV d'Ace et Luffy. Tu as l'air particulièrement emballé par celui de Luffy, malheureusement c'est celui pour lequel j'ai le moins, voir pas, d'idées. J'espère que ça viendra. A mercredi prochain ! Et encore merci :)

**Mangasdu03 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je ferai tout pour que ça se passe bien ) Contente que tu trouves le chapitre drôle, il me fait rire à chaque fois que je le relis. Je note pour le point de vue de Luffy et Ace. J'aime beaucoup ton idée, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, mais je pense que je vais sérieusement envisager la chose. Merci :) ça va me demander un peu de réflexion pour que ça aille bien avec ce que j'ai déjà prévu d'écrire sur le thème de l'homophobie. Pas que vous soyez trop soulés avec que des chapitres sur ça. En tout cas, je pense écrire ce chapitre une fois. Quand j'aurais déjà écrit toutes les autres idées que j'ai dans ma tête. Merci encore, et à mercredi prochain !


	6. Bain

**Rating :** T, vaguement.

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Et oui, c'est déjà mercredi ! Voici donc le chapitre 6 ! N'hésitez pas à me lancer des tomates, euh… me mettre une review pour vous plaindre de la longueur peu importante. Je suis au courant, mais je l'aime bien comme ça ce chapitre.

Cette fois c'est à Law de raconter sa vie ! Et je pense que certaines fans de Law parmi vous seront bien contentes, surtout pour les petits détails qu'on apprend sur lui.

Avancement : Toujours le chapitre 10… Si ça continue comme ça il faudra qu'on discute vous et moi… XD

Sinon, je vous annonce qu'il y aura, normalement, minimum 21 chapitres à cette fic. J'espère que vous êtes contentes :)

Merci de me lire, de mettre en alerte ou en favori. Et, merci aux reviewers : _Toshiro-Histugaya222, Olympe2, sabrina-visiteur, Muwnder, CornichonMagic, LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour, Aliwinnie, BlablamadeinFrance, Mangasdu03, Juste-Moii_

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Bain**

Law avait toujours beaucoup aimé prendre des bains. D'abord pour le plaisir de se sentir bien propre, ensuite pour celui de sentir tous ses muscles se décontracter au contact de l'eau chaude. Il avait alors l'agréable sensation de se sentir fondre. De part ce fait, il avait souvent pris de très longs bains. Il n'hésitait pas à amener un livre avec lui, alliant par ce geste deux de ses activités favorites. En période d'examen, il lui arrivait même de prendre ses cours avec lui. Autant allier l'utile à l'agréable. En bref, le médecin était un grand amateur de bain.

Aussi, quand il avait emménagé avec Kidd, cette habitude n'avait pas changé. Sauf qu'ils prenaient leur bain à deux. Et ça tournait toujours de la même manière. Law le dos appuyé contre le torse du roux. Il finissait toujours avec l'érection de son amant contre ses fesses. Une vraie provocation. Alors ils se sautaient toujours dessus, mettant de l'eau partout dans la salle de bain.

Même cette fois-là, quand Kidd avait une fièvre d'enfer et que le médecin avait dû l'aider à se mettre dans son bain. Il était même resté à côté de la baignoire, tout habillé, de peur que le roux s'endorme et se noie dans son bain. Cependant, après avoir discuté un moment, ce dernier l'avait choppé par le col pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ils avaient fini par faire l'amour. Les vêtements de Law avaient été complétement trempés, et Kidd avait fini par s'endormir comme une masse, terrassé par la fièvre, les efforts et son orgasme.

Le médecin rit doucement à ce souvenir. Aujourd'hui aussi, il se retrouvait agenouillé à côté de la baignoire et ses vêtements étaient trempés, mais s'était parce que Luffy frappait ses mains contre la surface de l'eau, éclaboussant tout ce qui se trouvait à moins de trois mètres de lui.

Oui, Law aimait beaucoup les bains. Et même s'il était trempé, regarder son fils s'amuser dans l'eau le rendait heureux.

**To be continued**

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre rien que pour vous faire baver : Le parc.

A mercredi prochain !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Sabirna-visiteur :** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu. Oui, ils sont tous mignons tout plein ! Mais ça leur va tellement bien ! Alors, j'ai finalement fini de lire The Golden Prince. Et je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, je n'aime pas trop Ann. Parce que pour moi ce n'est pas Ace, c'est un personnage différent. Il est trop détaché. Et ça m'a saoulé le fait qu'on ne voyait plus qu'elle pendant un moment ! Je pense suivre la fic encore un moment pour voir ce qu'il va se passer, mais si c'est trop axé sur les enfants je vais clairement arrêter de lire. Ça me désole vraiment, parce que le début est juste génial ! De plus, je trouve que l'auteure a vraiment bien retranscrit le monde original de One Piece. Il y a tellement de chose géniale et elle écrit vraiment pas trop mal. Dommage qu'elle ait tout gâché en faisant tomber Ace enceint. Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt ! Surtout de la part des gens qui ont voulu ça. Elle aurait eu tellement d'autres idées de scénario bien meilleures à explorer. Ça me déçoit vraiment, comme la fin d'une série de bouquin qui ne rime à rien. Pas de soucis pour les idées, mais si tu en as n'hésite pas ! C'est vrai que sans les fanfics la vie est dure XD Alors le lemon il y en aura un au chapitre 9 en tout cas. Pour les moments chou, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Surtout que je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Merci encore pour ton message et ta fidélité. A mercredi prochain ! Bises.

**CornichonMagic :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aies attendu ce chapitre avec impatience, preuve que l'histoire te plaît. C'est ce que je voulais montrer, que Kidd s'investit pour sa famille. Qu'il a peut-être eu une vie rude avant, mais que maintenant il est complètement dans cette vie de famille rangée. C'est vrai, quand on a pas d'idée on en a pas, mais peut-être qu'elles vont finir par venir. Pour l'instant c'est ni un oui ni un non. On verra sur le moment. Merci encore ! A mercredi prochain !

**Mangasdu03 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. T'inquiète, la semaine prochaine arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois ) Je comprends parfaitement ton sentiment par rapport au côté papa poule de Kidd. Le Kidd de cette fic a vécu certaines expériences différentes que celui du manga. Notamment le fait d'être père, ce qui est, je pense, un événement qui change beaucoup le comportement d'une personne. Encore faut-il que cette personne soit un minimum responsable et que ce soit un acte désirée. Ce qui est évidemment le cas ici. Je ne pense pas que le Kidd du manga puisse un jour atteindre ce stade. Donc, mon Kidd est un peu OOC comme on dit (bien que j'en aie aucune idée de ce que ça veut réellement dire). Mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'il colle à l'histoire et à l'ambiance générale que je voulais donner à la fic. Je suis cependant contente que tu aimes bien cette facette-là ! Merci encore, à mercredi prochain !


	7. Le parc

**Rating :** T pour langage.

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **C'est de nouveau mercredi ! La semaine passe assez vite :) Sinon vous aurez remarqué la petite longueur de ce chapitre… Mais c'est comme ça. C'est un chapitre particulier, qui me tient à cœur. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et promis, la semaine prochaine le chapitre sera bien plus long.

Aujourd'hui vous allez suivre Kidd, au dam des fans de Law j'ai l'impression.

Avancement : Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire trois chapitres en même temps, si c'est pas magnifique. Et il y aura plus de chapitre qu'annoncé la semaine passée car j'ai eu de nouvelles idées.

Merci de me lire et de me suivre. Merci aux revieweurs d'amour :_ Eltayass D. Nakami, Muwnder, Mangasdu03, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, sabrina-visiteur, LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour (_C'était possible d'avoir un pseudo encore plus long ? XD)_, Aliwinnie, Juste-Moii, Eva-Gothika, CornichonMagic, Ecarlates_

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le parc**

En ayant des enfants avec Law, Kidd avait pris en pleine face toute l'intolérance de la société actuelle. Oh, il en était bien conscient bien avant, mais s'il pouvait supporter qu'on l'insulte, ainsi que Law qui était plus que capable de se défendre seul, ce n'était pas le cas quand ça touchait Ace et Luffy.

Bon sang, les petits n'avaient pas à être mêlés à ça. De plus, les gens étaient plus virulents quand ils voyaient les deux petits garçons. Comme si un couple homosexuel n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des enfants ! C'était absurde, ils étaient d'autant bons parents que n'importe qui ! Peut-être meilleurs que certains couples hétéros, Kidd en était convaincu. Ace et Luffy étaient en bonne santé, énergiques, limite un peu trop, heureux et aimés. En bref, ils ne leur manquaient de rien. Malgré cela, il y avait toujours des gens pour dire qu'il était un mauvais père, simplement parce qu'il était en couple avec un autre homme. Mais Kidd aimait Law de tout son cœur. Et le médecin était parfait dans son rôle de parent. Il se débrouillait même bien mieux que lui. Bon sang, ça faisait 14 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Leur couple était solide ! Ils n'étaient pas mariés, mais dans leurs esprits c'était tout comme. Alors Kidd avait juste envie de tirer un gros fuck à tous ceux qui les insultaient pour être différents et heureux.

Cependant, quand il allait au parc avec les enfants, c'était face à un autre genre d'intolérance qu'il se trouvait. Celle d'être un homme dans un milieu principalement féminin. Et oui, cette fois-ci on lui reprochait d'être père au foyer et de s'occuper avec dévotion de ses fils. Alors à chaque fois c'était pareil.

Ils arrivaient tous les trois au parc. Kidd avait à peine le temps de faire les recommandations d'usage que les deux garçons se ruaient sur les jeux en braillant. Un peu dépité mais souriant, le roux allait s'assoir sur un banc en faisant semblant de ne pas voir les coups d'œil intrigués que lui jetaient toutes les femmes présentes. Il savait que ce n'était pas pour son physique, mais juste parce qu'il était un homme. Alors, comme il n'avait personne avec qui discuter et qu'il n'aimait pas lire, il sortait sa vieille GameBoy Advance et jouait à ses vieux jeux en jetant de temps à autre un regard à ses enfants. Et malgré que depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa vie, il ne se reconnaissait plus trop, il passait en général un bon après-midi.

**To be continued**

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre rien que pour vous faire baver : Ace. Et il y aura un nouveau personnage de One Piece qui y apparaîtra.

A mercredi prochain !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Mangasdu03 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je sais je sais… La longueur… Comme tu le vois, ce n'est pas vraiment mieux pour ce chapitre. Mais ça devrait aller mieux pour le suivant. Contente que ça t'ait plu malgré tout. Oui, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'il pense des cochonneries avec Luffy juste à côté. J'avais ce sentiment un peu, mais je le vois plus un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs heureux. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop dérangé. Merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne en ce qui concerne l'acronyme OOC. Elle est très négative cette description d'ailleurs. Je trouve, personnellement, qu'un personnage OOC n'est pas si gênant tant que son nouveau caractère est justifiable. Ou si c'est juste dans une œuvre pour déconner (Style Luffy en gros dominateur au lit, ce que je n'arrive absolument pas à me représenter). Il y a des situations où les OOC passent et d'autres où ça passe beaucoup moins. J'espère que les miens ne sont pas trop dérangeant. Sur ce, bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain !

**Sabrina-visiteur : **Je suis encore en train de me marrer du « c'est nul qu'il y ait que 21 chapitres, j'en veux plus », je vois trop la tronche que tu pourrais faire XD Et je me fends trop la gueule ! Donc… Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir. Ouf, tu es pas trop en colère pour la longueur, j'espère que tu seras aussi clémente avec ce chapitre. Je suis comme toi, j'adooore prendre de longues douches bien chaudes, les bains c'est pas trop pour moi. Oui oui, ce sont des chauds lapins ! Peut-être un peu moins depuis qu'ils sont parents, ils ont des yeux innocents à ne pas choquer, mais ils copulent beaucoup )

Donc, the Golden Prince, je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis. C'est vrai que j'ai aussi beaucoup aimé les moments où les frères ce sont réunis. C'est aussi vrai qu'il y a moins de moment entre Ace et Marco, je trouve cependant important de montrer comment ça se passer pour Marco depuis qu'il est capitaine. Même s'il ne se passe pas masse de chose à cause de la venue des gamins. Les blagues étaient vraiment marrantes, surtout qu'elles étaient toutes différentes. Mais maintenant il ne se passe plus rien… De plus le caractère d'Ace et Marco vont sûrement changer à cause de leur parenté et ça fait vraiment chier. Surtout qu'Ace est LE personnage pas responsable pour un sous. Il vit vraiment au jour le jour, bien que ce soit moins marqué dans cette fic car il est un peu moins dépressif que dans le manga. En ce qui concerne la sœur de Marco, ça me dérange pas perso. Est-ce que tu as lu la fic, du même auteur, où on voit le début des Shiorige ? (ça s'écrit comme ça ?) Je suis pareil, j'adore le début de la fic, mais ensuite… Limite Ann ne me dérangeais pas trop au début, mais c'est quand elle a commencé à trop prendre la place d'Ace que j'en pouvais plus d'elle. Pareil pour le fait qu'Ace ne déteste pas Roger. Et oui, il y aurait eu un bien meilleur scénario à exploiter. Bien que je comprends le fait qu'elle essaye de faire quelque chose de différent pour ne pas tomber dans la répétition. Je vais arrêter de blablater sur cette fic pour l'instant. Tu devrais te créer un compte qu'on puisse discuter ensemble. :)

J'attends avec impatience tes idées. Ça me fait super plaisir que tu dises rester fidèle à cette fic. Ça me met une chier la pression aussi ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir. T'inquiète, Ace ne se transformera pas en fille ) Pour les chapitres, c'est 21 minimum, je vais sûrement en faire plus. Merci encore de me suivre, à mercredi prochain ! Bises.

**CornichonMagic :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait méga plaisir. Je suis contente que ma fiction arrive à te rappeler quel jour de la semaine on est ! XD Personnellement, c'est la sortie des épisodes d'_Akatsuki no Yona _et de _Fairy Tail_ qui me rappellent quels jours de la semaine on est. (Mercredi et vendredi au cas où) Je suis contente de voir que tu t'intéresses autant à ma fiction. C'est vrai que ça doit être sympa comme famille :) Mais ne passe pas que Kidd et Law laissent tout faire à leurs enfants. Les moments un peu pénibles ne sont pas toujours montrés parce que ça n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt et que ça caserait bien le moral ! On est ici pour sourire (ou baver), pas pleurer. En tout cas en ce qui concerne cette fic. Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Kidd. Ça me soulage, j'ai pas trop fait n'importe quoi avec le personnage :) A mercredi prochain, avec impatience de mon côté aussi :D Bises.


	8. Ace

**Rating :** K+ on dira. J'ai beaucoup de peine avec les ratings bas.

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Mercredi, à nouveau ! Comme promis, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les deux précédents. Je pense qu'il va satisfaire beaucoup d'entre vous. Un personnage du manga fait son apparition dans ce chapitre. Ah et, n'étant pas une pro en ce qui concerne l'adoption, j'ai un peu fait comme je pensais. Donc, je m'excuse envers tous ceux qui pourraient s'y connaître bien mieux que moi.

Je suis époustouflée par le superbe accueil que vous avez réservé au chapitre précédant, j'ai failli en pleurer. Donc merci à mes Rewieveurs chéris : _sabrina-visiteur, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Blabla, Muwnder, Mangasdu03, LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour, Juste-Moii, CornichonMagic, Aliwinnie, Eltayass D. Nakami, Ecarlates_

Avancement : C'est un peu le bordel. Je n'ai pas fini le chapitre 10, mais le 11 oui.

**Warning spécial !** Présence de forte guimauve. Plus sérieusement, ce chapitre se déroule quand Ace à 1 an et demi environ.

Sur ce, bonne lecture. Et profitez bien de l'éclipse de vendredi.

* * *

**Ace**

Le couple n'avait pas eu Ace dès sa naissance. Il était avec eux seulement depuis ses deux ans. Et ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance, l'adoption étant illégale pour un couple homosexuel au Japon. **(1)**

Ils en avaient longuement parlé entre eux et ils avaient le même désir d'avoir un enfant. Cependant, ils savaient tous les deux que ça ne serait pas aisé pour eux d'aller au bout de cette envie et que ça prendrait du temps.

Heureusement, Law était très ami avec son directeur de secteur à l'hôpital qui dirigeait aussi un orphelinat. Après avoir parlé avec le vieil homme, d'abord sans arrière-pensée, juste pour se renseigner, celui-ci lui avait proposé de l'aider. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas légal, mais Law s'en fichait. Il voulait juste avoir une vraie vie de famille avec Kidd.

L'homme, Edward Newgate de son nom, les avait donc invités à son orphelinat afin de prendre contact avec les enfants. C'était un jour où l'orphelinat était normalement fermé aux visites afin que personne n'aille dénoncer le couple gay. Newgate les avait menés dans une salle où jouaient les enfants en bas âge car le couple lui avait fait part de leur souhait d'avoir un enfant jeune afin de pouvoir vivre l'expérience depuis le début.

Les deux hommes s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils joueraient chacun de leur côté avec les enfants et qu'ils discuteraient de leurs sentiments une fois rentrés chez eux. Sauf que…

Sauf qu'il y avait ce petit bout de chou avec ses petites tâches de rousseurs. Ils pouvaient dire sans mentir qu'ils étaient complétement tombés sous son charme rien qu'en le voyant. Pour les deux c'était lui, ils le savaient, le sentaient dans leurs tripes. Mais ils avaient pourtant fait comme ils avaient dit. Cependant, chacun gardait le petit garçon pour la fin. Ainsi, ils s'étaient retrouvés les deux devant lui. Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur la moquette sous l'œil bienveillant de Newgate.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui avait demandé Law.

-Ace, avait répondu le garçon d'une voix mal assurée.

Kidd eut l'impression que son cœur allait finir par l'étouffer tellement il était gonflé d'amour pour ce petit garçon. Son fils… Il voulait tellement que ça soit vrai. Il sentait parfaitement que Law était exactement sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Il le voyait rien qu'à la manière dont il regardait le garçon. Avec une douceur infinie dans ses yeux gris. Cette douceur capable de lui faire fondre le cœur.

-A quoi joues-tu ? demanda le médecin, remarquant que le garçon tenait une peluche dans les bras.

-Je… Je joue avec S… Stefan, bredouilla l'enfant.

Il leur montra le jouet qui était un petit chien blanc qui avait l'air tout doux.

-Il est mignon, dit Kidd, gêné, de tel sorte qu'il était impossible de savoir s'il parlait du chien ou de l'enfant.

Le roux était plutôt impressionné, le petit ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, ce qui arrivait assez souvent avec les enfants. Il avait plutôt une dégaine à effrayer les gens. Ses cheveux étaient dressés en pique sur sa tête, il avait la peau pâle et des yeux fins et durs. Une tête de voyou en somme. Et les enfants en avaient peur en général ! Mais pas Ace, et Kidd avait vraiment l'impression que c'était le fait du destin. Comme avec Law en somme.

Ils jouèrent un moment avec le petit garçon. En fait, ils l'écoutèrent raconter une histoire sur Stefan le chien en peluche. Alors que Kidd s'était plutôt ennuyé, voir s'être senti mal à l'aise, avec les histoires des autres enfants. Il était complétement charmé par la petite voix mal assurée du brun. Oh mon dieu, il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, le protéger envers et contre tout, lui donner tout l'amour du monde. Le rendre heureux tout simplement.

Ils finirent par quitter l'orphelinat, le cœur gros d'avoir laissé ce petit bout de chou derrière eux. Pour l'instant. Une fois chez eux, ils discutèrent brièvement de la journée et ils leur parurent encore plus évident que c'était Ace ou rien.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils purent visiter une deuxième fois l'orphelinat. Ils passèrent un court moment auprès des autres enfants avant de se rendre près d'Ace. Ce dernier, assis par terre, tenait sa peluche dans une main et un petit train en bois dans l'autre.

-Bonjour Ace, le salua gentiment Law pendant que Kidd souriait doucement.

Le garçon serra son chien en peluche contre lui sous le regard complètement attendri des deux hommes.

-B'jour, dit-il alors.

Law n'avait jamais vraiment été sensible aux choses mignonnes, mais là, il avait juste l'impression que son cœur était de la guimauve dégoulinant dans sa cage thoracique.

-A quoi joues-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda Kidd.

-Tchou tchou, répondit l'orphelin en lui montrant le train en bois.

Law eut un léger mouvement, comme s'il allait enlacer le brun, ce qu'il désirait ardemment faire. Mais il se retint c'était trop tôt. L'enfant n'apprécierait pas.

-Il lui manque des wagons à ton train, remarqua Kidd.

Law pouvait deviner à son expression qu'il était lui aussi attendri et que ça le gênait. Et le chirurgien trouvait l'autre homme tout aussi attendrissant que l'enfant avec son air embarrassé.

-Je vais t'en chercher, continua le roux en se levant pour s'approcher de la caisse de jouet.

Il ramena donc quelques wagons en bois et il commença à monter le train sous le regard intéressé d'Ace.

-Tu as beau… beaucoup de bagues, remarqua l'enfant.** (2)**

En effet, Kidd avait pour habitude de porter quelques bijoux aux doigts. C'était souvent de grosses chevalières dorées. Il en avait toute une collection. Cette habitude était à la limite du mauvais goût pour Law. Cependant, il y avait un des bijoux du roux qu'il appréciait parfaitement le voir porter. Un fin anneau en or qu'il portait à l'annulaire gauche. Cadeau du chirurgien pour leur cinquième anniversaire. Law en portait un semblable. Ces simples anneaux représentaient beaucoup pour eux, représentation physique de leur amour. Comme un mariage en somme.

-Oui, répondit Kidd. Regarde.

Il lui tendit alors l'une de ses chevalières. L'enfant la prit dans sa petite main et l'observa un moment. Avant de la porter à sa bouche.

-Non ! réagit Law pendant que Kidd était un peu abasourdi par le geste du garçon.

Eh oui, les jeunes enfants avaient tendance à 'goûter' tout ce qui était à portée, et plus particulièrement ceux qui avaient un appétit semblable à celui d'Ace.

Finalement, le roux réussi à récupérer sa bague, avec un surplus de bave dessus. Le jeune enfant était tout penaud, regardant tristement les adultes, sa bouche occupée à suçoter une oreille du petit chien blanc.

-Ce n'est rien Ace, le rassura Law en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns de l'enfant.

Ce dernier regarda l'adulte avec un air surpris. Law retira sa main de peur d'avoir effrayé l'enfant. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, le petit brun attrapa sa main entre les siennes et la reposa sur sa tête. Il fit de même avec une des grandes mains de Kidd. Les deux adultes se regardèrent, étonnés. Pendant qu'Ace avait une petite moue timide. Kidd était sûr qu'il allait bientôt former une flaque de guimauve sur le sol de la salle tellement il était attendri par ce petit bout de chou. Law n'était pas en reste et devait se retenir pour serrer le garçon tout contre lui.

Ils jouèrent encore un moment avec l'enfant. Puis Newgate les convia dans son bureau.

-Je vois que le courant passe bien entre vous et Ace, commença le vieil homme.

-Oui, affirma Law. C'est lui que nous souhaiterions adopter si cela est possible.

-Bien sûr, les rassura Newgate. Nous allons donc commencer la procédure.

Sous le coup de la joie, Law serra la main de Kidd. Celui-ci fut un peu surpris, ils évitaient les démonstrations d'affection en public. Cependant, il lui serra la main afin de lui montrer son soutient infaillible.

-Puis-je vous demander ce qui est arrivé à ses parents ? questionna Law.

-Bien sûr. Apparemment son père était le chef d'un clan de Yakuza, selon la mère d'Ace. Il s'appelle Gol D. Roger. Il serait mort dans une fusillade. Sa mère s'appelle Portgas D. Rouge. Elle est morte en donnant naissance au petit, elle a juste eu lui temps de lui donner son nom. Un brave bout de femme si vous voulez mon avis. Trop jeune pour mourir.

-Un fils de Yakuza, souligna Law étonné.

-Ouais, mais personne ne le sait, affirma le directeur. Sa mère a gardé le secret.

-Ce n'est pas important, coupa Kidd. Nous voulons qu'il nous considère comme sa famille.

Newgate jeta un regard tendre au couple. Il prenait de gros risque en leur permettant d'adopter un enfant, mais leurs sourires à ce moment en valaient la peine.

Commença alors une période où ils virent Ace très régulièrement. L'enfant venait même parfois chez eux. D'abord un après-midi, puis quelques jours pour finir par y rester. Et quand Ace eut deux ans il fut définitivement adopté par le couple. Newgate s'était occupé de tous les papiers officiels.

La vie de famille de Law et Kidd commença donc avec ce petit bout de chou, et sa peluche chien Stefan qu'il ne quittait pas. Les deux adultes étaient déjà en train de prendre les dispositions pour donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Ace. Ils savaient que la procédure prenait du temps et ils voulaient que la différence d'âge entre leurs enfants ne soit pas trop grande. Et ils avaient très envie d'avoir un enfant depuis sa naissance.

En bref, c'était le bonheur pour le couple. Cependant, ils étaient un peu déçus, car Ace ne les appelait pas papa. Non, ils les appelaient par leur prénom. Il fallut que Luffy arrive dans la famille pour qu'il les considère vraiment comme ses parents.

**To be continued.**

**(1)** « L'adoption étant illégale pour un couple homosexuel au Japon »Selon mon très cher ami Wikipédia, c'est véridique.

**(2)**« Tu as beau… beaucoup de bagues, remarqua l'enfant » Donc oui, je me suis gourée. Je pensais sincèrement que Kidd portait des bagues. C'est en voulant vérifier quel type de bagues il portait dans l'animé, à Shabondy, que je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne portait pas de bagues mais des bracelets ! Seulement, j'avais déjà écrit tout mon trip avec ses bagues, alors je les ai laissées. Et puis, je suis sûre que ça ne dérange pas trop son style. Donc voilà, je m'excuse pour cette petite entorse au manga. Que les puristes me pardonnent ! En même temps, je ne suis pas sûre que les puristes lisent des UA. Bon, je m'excuse pour les plus puristes d'entre vous.

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre rien que pour vous faire baver : Enfin seuls !

A mercredi prochain !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Sabrina-visiteur :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aimes quand même. Pour rien te cacher ce n'est pas mon préféré à moi aussi. Et c'est vrai, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Pour se créer un compte : Il faut cliquer sous sign up, ensuite ils te demanderont une adresse e-mail et un mot de passe. Ils t'enverront un mail de validation avec un lien qu'il va falloir suivre. Ensuite, pour se connecter se sera login. Normalement je crois que c'est tout. L'interface de FanFiction est assez simple par rapport à celle d'AO3. Et, n'étant pas française, je n'ai aucune idée à quoi correspond la « 3 ème ». Est-ce que c'est le lycée ? J'espère que tu as bien réussi tes devoirs et que ma fiction t'a bien détendue entre deux. :) Bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain !

**Blabla : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Ahlala, les IPhone, fallait acheter un Android XD. Je suis super contente que l'idée du chapitre te plaise et que tu la trouves bien amenée. Merci encore de me suivre. On se retrouve mercredi prochain, passe une bonne semaine.

**Mangasdu03 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que ça ne te dérange pas. Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Oh ! Tu es bien la première à me dire que tu voulais me voir aborder certains sujets. Lequel est-ce ? L'homosexualité ? L'homoparentalité ? On peut donc dire que ce chapitre parle aussi de ces sujets, et comme tu le vois, il est bien plus long ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu. A mercredi prochain pour la suite (longue aussi) et passe une bonne semaine.

Pour ta deuxième review : Je suis aussi tout à fait pour le mariage pour tous. Parce que le mariage célèbre l'amour. Et on devrait avoir le droit d'aimer qui l'on souhaite, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on choisit. Et ces personnes-là devraient avoir le droit d'adopter des enfants. C'est malheureusement peu le cas aujourd'hui et pas seulement dans des pays euh… Peu développés ? (enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler). Comme tu l'as vu pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur le mariage homosexuel et l'adoption. Donc oui, le Japon n'autorise aucun des deux, et n'a même pas « une solution de rechange » au mariage. Même dans mon pays les homosexuels ne peuvent pas se marier, mais signer un contrat qui leurs donnent à peu près les mêmes droits. Je trouve ça scandaleux ! Surtout quand on se dit pays tolérant. Ce qui ne doit plus être le cas suite à certaines votations. Votations qui ont accessoirement fait gagner du pouvoir au plus grand parti de la droite de mon pays. Ça me révolte. Pareil pour les gens qui regardent de travers les autres. Laissez les vivre en paix bon sang ! Ils ne vous ont absolument rien fait de mal ! Bon je vais arrêter là le coup de gueule. Merci pour ton avis, complètement partagé. A la semaine prochaine !

**CornichonMagic :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Et oui, c'est déjà mercredi ! ça passe extrêmement vite, surtout pour moi qui panique parce que je n'ai plus assez d'avance dans mes chapitres. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, surtout si tu as hésité au début. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait hésiter d'ailleurs ? Je comprends le sentiment, d'hésiter à lire une fic et d'être super contente de l'avoir lue finalement, parce qu'elle est vraiment bien. Kidd est toujours fidèle à lui-même XD Du moins, j'essaye de le faire comme ça ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. A mercredi prochain, passe une bonne semaine.


	9. Enfin seuls !

**Rating :** M, bien chaud et citronné bande de perverses !

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Mercredi, à nouveau :) Ce chapitre est long aussi :) Et je remercie Amy fouille et trouve pour l'avoir relu (bien qu'elle ne lise pas de fic One Piece). Donc si le résultat est nul, il faudra aller se plaindre vers elle. XD Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le dernier chapitre vous a plu.

Merci aux lecteurs, followers, favoriteurs et revieweurs :_ Muwnder, Eltayass D. Nakami, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222. Aliwinnie, Ecarlates, Blabla, CornichonMagic, sabrina-visiteur, LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour, Juste-Moii_

**Warning spécial :** Si vous n'aimez pas lire de lemon, ne lisez pas ce chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Enfin seuls !**

-C'est bon, dit Law en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Kidd. Les petits monstres sont couchés. Ace ronfle déjà.

L'homme passa son bras sur le dossier du sofa, à quelques centimètres des épaules du roux. Celui-ci poussa un soupir.

-Merci de t'en être occupé, dit Kidd. Ils ont été insupportables aujourd'hui. Il est à peine huit heures et demi et je suis complétement claqué. Je crois que la trentaine ne me réussit pas.

-Ne dis pas ça, contra Law. Tu deviens plus mature que ce soit dans ton comportement ou sur ton corps. Et j'aime beaucoup ça.

Pour lui prouver, il commença à lui embrasser le cou.

-Law, soupira le roux à moitié de fatigue, à moitié de désir.

-Mmmmh, répondit ce dernier en continuant son activité.

La main du chirurgien vint alors défaire la ceinture et la braguette du pantalon de son homme. Sans la moindre hésitation, il plongea sa main dans le caleçon de Kidd. Ce dernier se tendit légèrement en gémissant quand il sentit la main sur son sexe qui commençait à durcir.

-Law, protesta faiblement le roux quand il vit son compagnon se laisser glisser en bas du canapé pour venir s'installer entre ses jambes.

Le chirurgien lui envoya un petit sourire pervers, dont lui seul avait le secret, pour toute réponse. Kidd fut un instant hypnotisé par ce sourire avant de penser à tout autre chose quand Law passa sa langue sur sa verge tendue. A cet instant, il ne fut plus que soupires et grognements érotiques. Son compagnon avait une de ses mains enroulée autour de la base de son sexe, pendant que sa langue le titillait, lui faisant espérer plus.

-Bordel, grogna-t-il quand Law faufila son autre main dans son sous-vêtement pour venir masser ses testicules.

Puis, enfin, le chirurgien prit son amant en bouche sous un grognement très satisfait de ce dernier.

Kidd crispa ses poings sur le tissu du canapé pour s'empêcher de s'enfoncer avec satisfaction dans la chaude bouche de son compagnon. 14 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et Law lui faisait toujours le même effet de dingue. Il eut un raté dans sa respiration quand une douce langue vint taquiner son gland sensible.

-Law, soupira-t-il en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux courts de son amant.

Ce dernier sourit, fier des réactions qu'il obtenait. Il se concentra cependant sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, en vue de faire craquer le roux. Et cela ne tarda pas !

Après un mouvement de langue très vicieux qui laissa le roux à deux doigts de la jouissance, le chirurgien s'éloigna de la verge tendue pour reprendre son souffle. Deux mains pressées ne le laissèrent pas faire, et d'un mouvement rapide, il se retrouva avec la langue de Kidd à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Ils étaient tous les deux à genoux par terre. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Law se retrouva allongé par terre. Le rouquin essayant déjà de lui retirer son sweat pendant que sa langue et ses dents martyrisaient son nombril. Il ne put que pousser un gémissement en s'arquant sur le sol afin d'intensifier le toucher de son amant.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que les deux hommes s'arrachent leurs vêtements. Sweat, jeans, T-shirt et sous-vêtements jonchèrent le sol du salon autour des deux compagnons complétement nus.

Kidd prenait son temps, embrassant avec dévotion la peau bronzée de Law pendant que ce dernier laissait des marques écarlates sur la peau pâle de son amant. Cependant, aucun des deux n'avait envie de faire durer les préliminaires trop longtemps.

-Tu m'excuseras, commença Kidd qui était occupé à caresser les cuisses ouvertes de son amant. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser seul pour aller chercher le lubrifiant.

Le brun aurait voulu répondre que ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais un puissant gémissement l'en empêcha. Le roux venait d'introduire sa langue dans son intimité. Les mouvements qu'il y faisait empêchait le chirurgien de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il fit à peine attention quand, périodiquement, un doigt rejoignait la langue mutine. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à se mordre la main pour réfréner ses gémissements indécents.

Kidd était vraiment un dieu avec sa langue ! Law avait eu plusieurs amants avant de rencontrer le roux. Aucuns n'arrivaient à la cheville de ce dernier, quand il était question de sexe oral. Bien qu'il soit aussi très doué dans les autres domaines de leur vie intime, c'était d'autant plus vrai pour cette partie-là.

Kidd, n'en pouvant plus de voir le brun tendu sous lui, retira ses doigts et sa langue de son intimité sous un grognement indigné. Il sourit alors de toutes ses dents, de manière carnassière. Comme s'il était un quelconque prédateur prêt à dévorer sa proie. Et c'était effectivement le cas.

Le roux attrapa Law par les hanches pour le rapprocher de lui. Il se pencha ensuite, surplombant son amant, prenant appui sur ses mains. Grâce à l'une d'entre elles, il guida son sexe devant l'entrée du chirurgien. N'ayant pas la patience pour jouer aux habituels jeux de frustration de ce dernier, il le pénétra d'une seule fois. Law gémit, de douleur face à la brusque intrusion, de plaisir d'être envahi par l'homme qu'il aime. Kidd grogna se sentant délicieusement compressé dans la chaleur de son amant. Chaleur qui surpassait toutes celles qu'il avait connu avant. Après un instant où il mit sa patience à rude épreuve pour éviter de se mettre à pilonner directement Law, il commença un mouvement de retrait. Un délicieux gémissement sortit de la bouche maltraitée du brun. Prenant ce son comme une autorisation, le roux commença à enchaîner les coups de rein de plus en plus profonds et rapides.

Kidd était appuyé sur ses avant-bras, ses mains enfouies dans la courte chevelure de son compagnon. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, leurs visages au même niveau. Le roux avait la bouche entrouverte, mêlant sa respiration et ses grognements à ceux du médecin. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier crie en plantant ses ongles dans le dos de son amant au niveau de ses omoplates.

-Kidd, gémit-il quand le roux frappa sa prostate.

Des vagues de plaisir envahirent le corps du brun.

-Continue, par pitié, supplia-t-il à son amant.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et continua ses coups de rein, visant le plus de fois possible la petite zone érogène à l'intérieur de son compagnon.

Le plaisir montait exponentiellement pour les deux hommes. Leurs corps étaient tendus sur le sol du salon. Les doigts de pied de Law étaient recourbés à l'extrême, signe du feu qui embrasait son bas-ventre. La lèvre inférieure de Kidd était rouge sang à force d'être mordue sous la concentration du roux pour ne pas venir trop rapidement et faire durer cet instant. Cependant, il vint un moment où il sut qu'il ne pourrait en supporter plus. Il prit alors le sexe de son amant dans sa main et commença à le masturber. C'en fut trop pour le chirurgien qui après un gémissement bruyant, vint dans la main du roux. Un dernier coup de hanche et le resserrement des chaires de Law firent jouir Kidd dans un cri muet.

Le médecin avait appris, à force d'expérience avec le voyou, que ce dernier produisait un cri tellement aigu qu'il en devenait inaudible pendant l'orgasme, quand cela avait été réellement satisfaisant pour lui. Ce qui arrivait très souvent, Law s'en assurait personnellement.

Kidd s'affala un peu sur son partenaire, essayant de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il lécha la sueur perlant à la naissance de l'épaule du brun, lui tirant un petit gémissement. Le médecin prit le roux dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Le plus jeune se retira de son amant et s'allongea à ses côtés sur le sol. Il passa encore un instant à retrouver son souffle, une main sur son front pendant que l'autre, la gauche, était capturée par celle du brun.

-J'ai besoin d'un douche, marmonna Kidd quand il eut repris sa respiration.

-Et moi donc, enchaîna Law.

Ce dernier porta leurs mains liées à sa bouche et traça de sa langue l'anneau doré à l'annulaire de son amant sous le regard d'abord intrigué de ce dernier. Regard qui devint rapidement excité de par le geste sensuel de son compagnon. D'un geste brusque, il attira ce dernier à lui pour un baiser profond et pressé. Les deux hommes se relevèrent maladroitement en continuant à s'embrasser et se toucher. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Le chemin ne fut pas sans embûche, et ils se plaquèrent l'un et l'autre contre le mur du couloir pour pouvoir profiter du corps de l'être aimé.

Dans ces moment-là, ils n'étaient plus parents, en fait ils n'étaient même plus sur ce monde. Mais dans un autre qu'ils avaient créé de toutes pièces. Un monde où ils étaient seuls tous les deux, avec le démon de la luxure.

**To be continued**

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre rien que pour vous faire baver : Le parc, le retour.

A mercredi prochain !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Blabla : **Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoooooooup pour ta review, ça me fait super plasiiiiiiiir ! XD J'arrête de taper aussi fort sur mon clavier XD Oui, moi aussi je suis trop en mode guimauve sur Ace bébé avec sa peluche chien. J'ai tellement l'image dans la tête ! Dommage que je ne sache pas dessiner… Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite. Bientôt les 100 reviews. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai aucune idée à combien j'en suis pendant que je te réponds. J'espère les atteindre. Parce que c'est une fic qui me tient à cœur et vous avez tous été tellement gentils et enthousiaste à propos de cette histoire. Bon, sachant que je reçois environ 10 reviews par chapitres, je devrais les obtenir au chapitre 10, voir 9. (Future ingénieure ou pas ?) Bisous à toi aussi. Passe une bonne semaine et une bonne soirée. A mercredi prochain !

P.-S : Je viens de regarder, ta review est la numéro 72 ! La dernière fois que j'ai regardé il y en avait genre 58 ! C'est juste waw !

**CornichonMagic :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait super plaisir. Perso je n'hésite absolument pas pour commencer des tonnes et des tonnes de fic. C'est vrai que c'est un sujet peu traité, mais il est pourtant intéressant et assez riche. Après c'est vrai que ça correspond plutôt pour un UA. Et c'est vrai que c'est mignon et souvent drôle. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise au point d'en tomber amoureuse. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Passe une bonne semaine et on se retrouve mercredi prochain.


	10. Le parc, le retour

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Mercredi, again ! Ce chapitre devrait plaire à certaines d'entre vous puisqu'il est écrit sous le point de vue d'Ace. J'espère que je me suis bien débrouillée et que ça vous plaira.

Merci à aux lumières de mes fins desemaine_ : Sabrina-visiteur, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, CronichonMagic, LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour, Mangasdu03, Muwnder, Juste-Moii, Eva-Gothika, TheCrazyKitty, Ecarlates, Aliwinnie_

**REMARQUE IMPORTANTE : Ceci est mon dernier chapitre de réserve ! Je devrais cependant réussir à écrire le prochain pour la semaine prochain. Mais si vous ne voyez rien venir mercredi prochain c'est que ça m'aura pris plus de temps que prévu. J'espère réussi à maintenir mes délais, mais soyez indulgents :)**

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le parc, le retour**

Ace avait l'impression de pouvoir toucher le ciel de ses doigts. Il tendit légèrement la main. Mais l'étendue bleutée s'éloigna de lui et son regard se reposa sur le sol. Son estomac le chatouilla légèrement et ses yeux purent à nouveau admirer l'infinité azurée. Le jeune garçon se sentit alors aussi libre que l'air. Puis, encore une fois, la balançoire perdit de la hauteur, l'arrachant à sa contemplation. L'enfant agita les jambes pour pouvoir retrouver son point de vue. Mais…

-Ace ! se plaignit avec une horrible voix son petit frère. J'en ai marre ! On va au toboggan !? St'euplaît !

Le brun soupira. Son frère pouvait parfois être insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il avait parfois envie d'être seul face à ses pensées, parfois un peu trop sombres pour un garçon de huit ans.

Ace tourna la tête vers le banc où était assis son père. L'adulte était en train de jouer à un quelconque jeu vidéo. Il semblait très concentré. Le brun savait que s'il ne cédait pas au caprice de Luffy, celui-ci irait se plaindre auprès de l'adulte. Pas que cela ne dérange particulièrement le garnement qu'il était, mais la patience du roux était vraiment très mince depuis l'incident avec le sucre en poudre d'hier.

C'était lors du goûter, en revenant de l'école. Kidd avait fait des gaufres. Ace et Luffy avaient entièrement retapissé la cuisine avec le sucre en poudre, à force de l'agiter dans tous les sens. Résultat, le roux s'était fâché et il avait crié. Ace devait bien avouer que son père était plutôt terrifiant quand il se fâchait. Mais il savait au fond de ses trips qu'il ne leur ferait jamais rien qui pourrait leur porter préjudice. En résumé, Kidd se fâchait, leur criait une peu dessus et c'était fini. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Law. Ce dernier n'élevait jamais la voix, mais Ace aurait vraiment préféré. L'adulte les regardait avec une telle déception, que l'enfant se mettait immédiatement à culpabiliser. Ensuite, ils étaient souvent envoyés dans leur chambre avec pour obligation de trouver les excuses qu'il fallait ensuit présenter. Cette tâche revenait toujours à Ace, pendant que Luffy se contentait d'acquiescer à ses côtés. Au final, ils étaient toujours pardonnés, mais Kidd restait sur les nerfs quelques temps et sa patience à leur encontre en pâtissait. Comme aujourd'hui donc.

-D'accord, finit par accepter Ace.

Il descendit donc de la balançoire et se dirigea avec son frère vers le toboggan. Le plus âgé se lassa assez rapidement du jeu, tandis que le noiraud enchaînait les descentes. Cependant, le brun resta à côté du jeu pour ne pas délaisser son frère. C'est à ce moment qu'un autre enfant vint l'accoster.

Il devait avoir son âge. Il possédait des cheveux blonds coupés courts qui frisottaient sur son crâne. Ses yeux étaient foncés et le fixait avec insistance. Il souriait légèrement, dévoilant ainsi une dent manquante. Un sparadrap était accroché au bout de son nez.

Ace plissa les yeux, un peu méfiant. Pourquoi l'autre garçon le regardait ainsi ? Il se passa un instant sans qu'aucun des deux enfants ne bougent. Ils restèrent simplement là à se fixer. Puis, le blond s'approcha d'Ace et déclara :

-Sympa les taches de rousseur, on dirait une fille.

-Quoi ! répondit le brun furieux.

Ce dernier ne réfléchit pas plus avant de se ruer sur le blond, le poing en avant. L'autre ne se laissa pas faire. Alors Ace répliqua par une insulte :

-Et toi, on dirait un mouton avec tes cheveux !

S'en suivit une bataille un peu minable, où les garçons se tiraient les cheveux en se donnant des coups de pied. Le combat paraissait plutôt équilibré, les deux garnements ayant la même force. Cependant, l'affrontement se termina bien vite. En effet, Kidd les avait séparés en les retenant par le col de leur pull.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demande l'adulte, la voix vibrante de colère contenue.

Les deux enfants gigotèrent pour essayer de se soustraire à la poigne du roux. Voyant que cela ne les menait à rien, ils changèrent de stratégie.

-C'est lui, il m'a insulté ! s'écrièrent-ils en pointant l'autre du doigt.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ace se rendit compte que le blond deviendrait sans aucuns doutes son meilleur ami, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait insulté.

-C'est bon, lâcha le brun en regardant son père.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard soupçonneux, mais consentit à libérer les garçons.

-Bien, mais si tu recommences, on rentrera, Ace, avertit-il son fils.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Le roux s'éloigna après un dernier coup d'œil dans leur direction.

-Sabo, dit le blond en tendant la main au brun.

-Ace, répondit celui-ci en serrant la main tendue.

Les deux garnements se regardaient dans les yeux, et il était clair pour l'un comme pour l'autre que cette amitié, qu'ils venaient de débuter, allait durer toute leur vie.

**To be continued**

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre rien que pour vous faire baver : Easter Egg

A mercredi prochain !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**CornichonMagic : **Merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis pareil que toi, j'en commence pleins et il y a jamais la suite ! Le pire c'est quand elles sont trop géniales mais que la dernière parution était il y a trop longtemps. J'en ai commencé deux ou trois comme ça. Ça me désole tellement ! Sinon j'en lis énormément qui sont déjà complète, comme ça je ne me frustre pas. Et oui, il leur faut bien un peu de tendresse à ces deux-là :) Passe une bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain !

**Mangsdu03 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je vois que ce chapitre t'a plu ) J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée avec ce lemon. Il me semble toujours que ceux que je lis sont meilleurs que ceux que j'écris. Fait attention à ne pas tâcher ton clavier ) Passe une bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain !


	11. Easter Egg

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

Tous les personnages empruntés à d'autres univers appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Note de l'auteure : **Et oui, j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre à temps. Remerciez Amy Fouille et Trouve qui m'a encouragé dans cette activité et qui a eu la bonté de relire les trois-quarts de ce chapitre. Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'aie écrit pour cette histoire.

Un grand merci aux revieweurs qui m'ont eux aussi motivé :_ sabrina-visiteur, Muwnder, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Ecarlates, LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour, Juste-Moii, Aliwinnie, Mangasdu03, CornichonMagic_

**Petit concours :** Dans ce chapitre sont cachés plusieurs Easter Egg. C'est-à-dire des références à d'autres œuvres. Le but est de toutes les trouver, ce qui vous permettra de gagner quelque chose. Je m'arrangerai avec le gagnant en ce qui concerne ce quelque chose. Pour participer, mettez une review avec toutes les références que vous avez trouvées. Petit indice, il y a huit référence au total. Bien sûre, les références à One Piece ne comptent pas. L'une des huit références a été considérer comme très dure à trouver par Amy, si personne ne la trouve je ne la compterai pas. Voilà, bonne chance.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Easter Egg**

-Tout est prêt ? demanda Law.

-Oui, répondit le roux en finissant de remplir un sac avec leur bentô.

Le brun s'approcha de l'autre homme. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, collant son torse contre son dos. Il enfouit son nez dans l'épaule de l'autre, en soupirant de bonheur.

-Il faudrait qu'on se fasse un pique-nique, rien que tous les deux, proposa le médecin. Avec la nature pour seul témoin.

Kidd sourit avec perversion. Son amant ne parlait pas d'une simple balade innocente, mais bien de faire l'amour à l'extérieur. Rien qu'à cette idée son ventre se réchauffait agréablement. Law déposa un baiser dans sa nuque et le roux se sentit frissonner. Il se retourna dans les bras de son compagnon et ravi sa bouche sans sommation. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir leur baiser que deux petites voix se firent entendre :

-Berk ! Dégueu ! s'exclamèrent Ace et Luffy sur la pas de la porte de la cuisine.

Les deux adultes tournèrent la tête dans leur direction et sourirent. Law se dégagea des bras de son compagnon pour rejoindre ses enfants.

-Venez, dit-il. Il faut finir de vous préparer.

Le médecin emmena donc les deux garçons dans leur chambre sous le sourire du roux.

Une fois que les deux furent prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers la station de métro la plus proche. Ils avaient prévu de passer la journée au parc de leur quartier. Une chasse aux œufs de Pâques était organisée pour les enfants, pendant que les adultes paresseraient sous le beau soleil de ce début avril.

En chemin pour le parc, ils croisèrent un adolescent à vélo, tirant une carriole où était installé un lycéen aux cheveux verts. Le premier chantait à tue-tête sous l'air exaspérer du second. Leur passage fit doucement sourire Law.

Le trajet jusqu'au parc ne fut pas trop long, ainsi les enfants ne râlèrent pas. En fait, Luffy était tracté par Law. En effet, le garçon trainait un peu car il était occupé à se curer le nez de son petit doigt. Le médecin soupira, désespéré de faire stopper cette mauvaise habitude à son fils cadet. L'aîné l'avait aussi bien qu'elle soit moins fréquente. Peut-être qu'il devait leur faire peur en leur disant que des petites bêtes viendraient manger leur cerveau s'ils continuaient. L'homme arborait un petit sourire sadique quand la petite famille entra dans l'enceinte du parc.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Kidd qui avait remarqué son expression plutôt déplacée pour un dimanche en famille.

-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Law en souriant plus tendrement.

Le roux répondit à son sourire avant de se tourner vers Ace qui lui montrait une superbe voiture du doigt. Une américaine à n'en pas douter. Le médecin n'avait que peu de connaissance en ce domaine et voir une voiture coûteuse le laissait indifférent, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son compagnon et d'Ace semblait-il. Cependant, ce modèle-ci était vraiment superbe. Large et long, la carrosserie noire brillait de mille feux. Comme si son propriétaire en prenait particulièrement soin. Le roux et leur fils aîné étaient sortis de l'enceinte du parc pour s'approcher de la voiture. Le roux était accroupi à la hauteur du petit brun et semblait lui expliquer pleins de détails techniques à propos du véhicule. Le chirurgien se demandait si Ace comprenait tout ce que son compagnon de mécanicien pouvait bien lui dire. Lui-même avouait être complètement perdu quand le roux commençait à s'extasier sur un quelconque véhicule et lui parlait de moteur à combustion interne, de bielle, de piston et de boîte de vitesse. Comme si lui s'amusait à parler de ventricule, d'aorte, de bronchioles et de lobe frontal. Mais bon, le roux était passionné. Law aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas ramener un cœur plongé dans du formol à la maison et expliquer son fonctionnement à son compagnon. Enfin bref. Si Ace comprenait et que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Le brun sourit en regardant son fils cadet :

-Il faut qu'on aille les décoller de cette voiture sinon ils y passeront la journée.

-Et le repas ? demanda Luffy.

Law ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Sa passion à lui était simple : manger. Ils ressortirent du parc et s'approchèrent de la voiture à leur tour. C'est là que le chirurgien remarqua la plaque d'immatriculation. Elle était étrangère.

-KAZ 2Y5, lut-il. Tu sais d'où ça vient ? demanda-t-il à Kidd.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Mais le propriétaire doit y être très attaché pour la faire venir au Japon. En même temps je le comprends, elle est magnifique.

-Oui, avoua le brun. Mais vous n'allez pas rester devant toute la journée ?!

-J'ai faim.

-Pas maintenant Luffy, rétorqua le chirurgien par réflex.

Le roux jeta un regard d'amour à la voiture avant de se redresser. Il prit la main d'Ace et toute la petite famille entre une nouvelle fois dans le parc. Ils marchèrent un instant dans les allées bordées de magnifiques cerisiers, en fleur à cette époque de l'année. Quand Luffy désigna deux personnes du doigt en criant :

-Regardez, ils font comme vous !

En effet, en face d'eux, remontant l'allée, deux hommes se tenait par la main sans autre pudeur. Ça devait être des touristes pour se comporter ainsi en publique. L'appareil photo au cou du plus jeune des deux confirmait cette hypothèse. Ce dernier avait les cheveux bruns et était légèrement plus petit que son partenaire. Celui-ci était chauve et il avait un visage affreux, marqué par des cicatrices et des brûlures, de plus il paraissait plus vieux que son compagnon. Law fronça les sourcils, réfractaire à tout ça.

-Luffy, on ne montre pas du doigt, c'est mal poli, reprocha-t-il.

Le petit garçon eut une moue mais sembla comprendre.

Ils passèrent enfin à côté des étrangers et ils purent entendre :

-No Wade !

-Oh, come on !

_Traduction : -Non Wade ! –Oh, Allez !_

Ce léger dialogue confirma bien que les deux hommes étaient étrangers. Peut-être étaient-ils les fameux propriétaires de la voiture noire à l'entrée du parc. Et quel genre d'accident avait bien pu subir le plus grand des deux pour avoir des marques pareils sur son visage ?

Law finit par laisser tomber ses interrogations pour se concentrer sur sa famille. Luffy était en train d'essayer de convaincre Kidd de lui laisser à manger. Et Ace observait un groupe de garçons jouant au tennis avec beaucoup d'entrain.

-Maman ! geignit Luffy. Papa ne veut pas me donner à manger.

Le médecin soupira. Mais répondit doucement :

-Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de manger mon trésor.

L'enfant se mit à bouder, gonflant ses joues de manière ridicule.

-Mais moi j'ai faim, se plaignit-il encore.

Law lui ébouriffa les cheveux, un peu las.

Puis, soudain, un cri retentit :

-BANKAI !

Tout le monde semblait figé aux alentours, se demandant ce qu'il se passait et d'où venait ce cri. Quand, d'un coup, un petit chien noir déboula devant la famille. Un jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants lui courrait après.

-Bankaï, reviens ici, tentait-il de faire obéir l'animal.

Cela ne fonctionna pas. Cependant, Kidd put se mettre sur le chemin de la bête et l'attraper dans ses bras. Son propriétaire s'arrêta devant eux, à bout de souffle.

-Merci… beau… coup, anhéla-t-il.

-Pas de quoi, répondit le roux en tendant le chien à son maître.

-Oï ! Kurosaki ! T'as réussi à l'rattraper ?! scanda un jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers eux, les mains dans les poches de son jeans déchiré.

Il avait une étrange chevelure bleuté, et un petit côté punk. Il semblait plus âgé que le propriétaire du chien, Kurosaki, qui devait être lycéen.

-Grimmjow, s'énerva le plus jeune. Oui, je l'ai rattrapé, mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi !

-Tch, fit le dénommé Grimmjow.

Kidd laissa Kurosaki prendre son chien, sous les yeux brillants des deux enfants qui étaient tout content de voir un animal. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs terrifié et tremblant dans les bras de son maître.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Law.

-Un molosse lui a fait peur. Il est vers la grande étendue d'herbe à l'ouest du parc, lui répondit le garçon aux cheveux orange. Je vous déconseille de vous en approcher, il pourrait sûrement s'en prendre aux enfants.

A cette phrase, Law réalisa deux choses. La première c'est que ce jeune homme avait bien compris quelle était la nature de la relation entre lui et Kidd. La seconde c'est que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Le brun sourit. Il était assez rare de découvrir ainsi que de parfaits inconnus étaient tolérants, mais ça faisait beaucoup de bien. Peut-être que finalement, ce monde n'était pas pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

-Nous ferons attention, répondit-il. Merci de nous avoir avertis.

Kurosaki fit un geste de la main pour montrer que ce n'était rien. Ce garçon était vraiment attachant, et si l'homme à ses côtés avait l'air un peu morose, il faisait penser à Law au jeune Kidd, à leur tout début. Ça le rendait un peu nostalgique. Le roux avait été très irresponsable et propice à l'emportement. Mais il avait changé, il était devenu un adulte, un bon compagnon de vie et un bon père. Bien qu'il s'emporte toujours facilement, que ce doit dans la vie de tous les jours ou au lit. Il se rappelait de certaines disputes… Ils ne pourraient plus faire ça maintenant que les enfants étaient présents.

-Merci encore d'avoir rattrapé Bankaï, dit Kurosaki en s'inclinant respectueusement devant Kidd qui paraissait un peu gêné.

Law vit distinctement du coin de l'œil le dénommé Grimmjow jeter un regard très appréciateur au postérieur tendu du lycéen. Il s'en pourlécha même les lèvres. Ce manège fit hausser un sourcil au médecin. Mais il préféra ne rien dire, au cas où Kurosaki n'était pas au courant des vues que le bleu avait sur lui.

Finalement, ils quittèrent les deux jeunes gens pour continuer leur chemin dans le parc. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où aurait lieu la chasse aux œufs un peu plus tard dans la journée. Ils s'installèrent sur une couverture qu'ils avaient étendue sur l'herbe du parc.

-Manger ! hurla Luffy.

-Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, le sermonna Law. Va plutôt jouer à la place de jeux avec ton frère.

Le petit bouda un moment mais il finit par suivre son frère quand celui-ci lui promit quelques tours de toboggan. Le chirurgien les regarda se diriger vers les jeux, ses deux petites fiertés. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Un instant passa avant qu'il ne sente un regard lui brûler la nuque. Il se retourna vers le roux, assis avec lui sur la couverture. Celui-ci le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Le brun sentit son ventre chauffer rien qu'à cette vue.

-Kidd, se plaignit-il. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

-Je sais, répondit l'autre la voix rauque de désir.

Ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard pour ne pas se laisser tenter. Le brun soupira un bon coup pour calmer les ardeurs de son corps. Il pencha la tête afin d'observer le ciel.

-C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Luffy, remarqua le roux.

-En effet, dans un mois.

-On pourrait peut-être lui offrir ce bateau pirate qu'il voulait tant l'autre fois au supermarché.

-Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, mais j'ai peur qu'Ace soit jaloux. Ils voulaient ce jouet tous les deux.

Le mécanicien soupira en fourrageant ses mains dans sa chevelure.

-Quel casse-tête, commenta-t-il.

Law acquiesça, parfaitement d'accord.

-Ou bien, il y avait ce robot avec les cheveux bleus, remarqua Kidd.

-Mouais, je trouve que ce n'est pas très adapté pour son âge.

-Mmmh, fut la seule réponse que reçu le brun.

Le silence s'installa pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient à quel cadeau offrir à leur fils cadet. Puis, un bruit de cri et de dispute se fit entendre en provenance de l'aire de jeux. Cela alerta les deux adultes qui se demandaient si ça concernait leurs enfants.

-Je vais voir, avertit Kidd en se levant.

Law le regarda s'éloigner, un peu inquiet. Cependant, le roux revint très vite les mains dans les poches.

-Alors ? lui demanda le médecin.

-C'était juste deux gamins en train de se battre. L'un d'eux était réchauffé, il ne portait qu'un short !

-Ses parents doivent être inconscients, remarqua le chirurgien.

-Sans doute.

Kidd se rassit sur la couverture. Law sentit son cœur se gonfler de tendresse à l'égard de son compagnon. Il était tellement content de l'avoir dans sa vie. S'ils n'étaient pas en publique, il se serait collé contre lui et l'aurait embrassé. Mais sa pudeur et l'opinion publique l'en empêchait. Cependant, ayant sûrement deviné son désir, Kidd s'approcha de lui en souriant. Il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable de son visage. Mais ses doigts caressèrent un court instant ceux de son amant posés sur la couverture. Jusqu'à ce qu'un ballon de basket vint heurter l'arrière de la tête du roux.

Kidd fit la grimace en se frottant la tête. Il ramassa le ballon d'une main, clairement en colère. En se retournant, il découvrit un lycéen aux cheveux bleus et à la peau bronzée.

-Désolé, dit-il de manière forte peu désolée.

-Enfoiré, s'emporta le roux pour rien. Tu pourrais faire attention !?

Law vit clairement les sourcils bleus se froncer sous l'insulte.

-Oï, c'est bon, je me suis excusé. Et c'est cet enfoiré de Kagami qui ne sait pas jouer, pas moi.

-Aomine-kun, tu ne devrais pas médire autant sur Kagami-kun.

Cette dernière intervention fit sursauter tout le monde. Law n'avait pas senti qu'une deuxième personne s'était approchée d'eux. Le garçon avait aussi les cheveux bleus, mais plus clairs, sa peau était pâle et il était bien plus petit que le dénommé Aomine. Qui lui, avait presque la même taille que le roux qui était grand pour un japonais. De plus, ce lycéen ne semblait pas avoir totalement fini sa croissance, et il était plutôt baraqué. Une silhouette taillée pour et par le basket, nota le médecin.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce tocard est bon à rien ! rétorqua le lycéen. Bon, m'sieur, on pourrait avoir notre ballon ?

Le brun pouvait dire, rien qu'en voyant le dos de son amant, que celui-ci s'était crispé à ces paroles. Il hésitait à intervenir. Cela pouvait désenvenimer la situation, mais Kidd le prendrait très mal. Finalement, ce fut le garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs qui réagit en premier. Il donna un violent coup dans les côtes du plus grand. Ce dernier se plia en deux sous la douleur. Un gémissement remplit de menaces sortit de sa bouche :

-Tetsu… Enfoiré.

-Veuillez excuser mon ami, déclara le dénommé Tetsu, complétement indifférent à l'autre lycéen. La politesse n'est pas son fort. Pourrions-nous récupérer notre ballon ?

Le roux se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Apparemment, il semblait s'être calmé de son accès de colère hors de propos.

-Tiens, dit-il en lançant la balle au plus petit. Et faites gaffe.

-Merci beaucoup. Nous ferons attention.

Le jeune se détourna en entraînant son ami avec lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers un terrain de basket où un autre lycéen semblait les attendre.

Kidd se rassit à côté de Law sur la couverture. Bien qu'il semblât clamé, sa bouche était toujours déformée par un rictus de colère.

-Tu devrais te calmer, Eustass-ya ! énonça Law avec un sourire en coin.

-Tss, marmonna Kidd en détournant la tête.

Cependant, le roux se calma, les paroles de son amant le replongeant dans les souvenirs de leur rencontre. Il lâcha un gros soupir.

-On devrait aller chercher les enfants, dit le chirurgien après un instant de silence. La chasse aux œufs va bientôt commencer.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux pour aller chercher leurs petits garnements à la place de jeux. Les deux garçons les suivirent docilement. En effet, ces deux goinfres ne leur opposaient aucune résistance quand il était question de nourriture. Toute la petite famille se dirigea vers le périmètre où était organisée la chasse. Il y avait d'autres familles et des organisateurs déguisés en lapin ou en poule.

-Bon, fit Law en s'accroupissant devant ses enfants. Vous faites attention aux autres enfants, d'accord. Vous obéissez aux adultes. Et vous ne mangez pas tout de suite les œufs en chocolat, on va dîner juste après, d'accord.

Les deux petits hochèrent la tête. Ils allèrent se mettre avec les autres enfants. Le brun les vit se chamailler un instant, mais ils se calmèrent bien vite. Puis, quand un gros lapin blanc leur donna le départ, ils se mirent à courir pour trouver le plus d'œufs en chocolat possible. Cela fit sourire le médecin.

-J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas de bêtise, dit Kidd. Viens on va les attendre en préparant le repas.

-Ça devrait aller je pense. Bien que j'aie peur qu'ils essayent de voler les œufs des autres.

-Ils ne feront pas ça, affirma le roux. Sinon il va leur arriver des ennuis, c'est moi qui le dit.

Law rigola doucement, sachant que son compagnon ne ferait jamais de mal à leurs enfants.

Finalement, les deux adultes se rendirent à l'endroit qu'ils avaient délaissé. Le roux commença à sortir de son sac les différents plats qu'il avait préparés plus tôt. Ils se servirent un peu de soda dans des verres en plastique et se mirent à discuter de choses un peu futiles, mais cela les relaxa tous les deux. Kidd laissa filtrer quelques sous-entendus graveleux dans son discours, et Law y répondit avec perversité. Ils continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'un cri les alerte :

-Manger !

Luffy et Ace arrivaient en courant, les mains vides, mais la bouche barbouillée de chocolat.

**To be continued**

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre rien que pour vous faire baver : Créance.

A mercredi prochain !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Mangasdu03 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis pareil que toi en ce qui concerne la balançoire. (En fait Ace est pareil que moi) ça donne vraiment l'impression de pouvoir voler et de pouvoir être plus libre que l'air ! J'espère que tu arriveras à trouver la perle rare en ce qui concerne un éventuel nouvel ordi. Je te souhaite une bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain !

**CornichonMagic : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et que tu l'aies trouvé bien imaginé :) Voici la suite, qui j'espère te plaira. Passe une bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain !


	12. Créance

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Vous êtes prêtes pour le discours d'auteure hyper reconnaissante ? Parce que c'est ce que je vais vous servir. Pour quelles raisons ? Et bien, Parce qu'en un seul chapitre vous avez dépassé les 100 reviews et les 110 reviews ! J'en suis tellement tellement touchée. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire intéresserait autant de monde ! Alors un gros bravo à vous pour avoir dépassé ce cap-là ! J'ai tellement été inondée de vos messages cette semaine, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Alors merci à vous ! Ensuite, je suis heureuse de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous ont participé au petit concours ! Ça me fait super plaisir. Finalement, ça en valait la peine de se casser la tête pour caser toutes ces références. Pour celles que ça intéresse, les réponses sont à la fin du chapitre. Si vous avez des commentaires à faire sur celles-ci n'hésitez pas. Bien sûr, le concours est maintenant fermé.

Les grandes gagnantes sont : Cosy-chwan, 6 références trouvées, sabrina-visiteur, 6 références trouvées et MissWalker92 6 références trouvées à la première lecture et une septième trouvée à la deuxième lecture.

Personne n'a trouvé toutes les références, une n'a même jamais été trouvée.

Sinon, ce chapitre est court par rapport au précédent, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire deux chapitres aussi longs de suite. L'idée pour ce chapitre m'a été inspirée à la lecture du tome 74 de One Piece qui est sorti la semaine passée. Je ne suis pas les scans sur internet alors éviter de me spoiler s'il vous plaît. :) Ah et, c'est le point de vue de Luffy cette fois !

Avancement : Je commence à écrire le chapitre 15. J'ai bien repris mon avance pendant les vacances !

Merci à tous, followers, lecteurs, favortieurs et plus particulièrement aux revieweurs très nombreux cette semaine : _Lolivamp, Cosy-chwan, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Olympe2, MissWalker, Lyra, Muwnder, sabrina-visiteur, Ecarlates, Mnagsdu03, LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour, lylou-mimi, Tresor, Aliwinnie, Juste-Moii, CornichonMagic_

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Créance**

Luffy pouvait être considéré comme un garçon stupide. Il avait tendance à ne pas réfléchir et à ne pas écouter les adultes. Il faisait ce dont il avait envie, ne prenant pas en compte les éventuelles conséquences. Cependant, il y a bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas enlever au petit garçon, il avait un cœur en or.

Mais s'il était debout si tard ce soir-là, c'était à cause de son estomac. Ses parents les avaient couchés depuis un bon moment, lui et son frère. Si Ace s'était effondré comme une pierre, lui n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait faim. Il s'était alors levé en espérant pouvoir voler quelque chose dans le frigo. Seulement, ses parents étaient encore debout, assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Luffy avait d'abord cru qu'ils mangeaient sans lui. Il avait alors jeté un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine pour voir de quoi il en retournait. A la place de nourriture, des papiers étaient étalés sur la surface plane.

Luffy savait que des papiers ça ne se mangeait pas, il avait essayé. Alors que faisait donc ses parents ?

Ils semblaient tous les deux réfléchir profondément. Kidd se passa les mains sur le visage avant de parler d'un ton mal assuré :

-On pourrait faire des économies sur la bouffe.

Manger ? pensa immédiatement le petit garçon, mais il se retint d'entrer dans la cuisine en hurlant. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ses parents avaient l'air malheureux.

-Non, contra Law. Il est important pour les enfants qu'ils mangent correctement.

Le roux soupira avant d'enchaîner :

-Si je me remets à travailler ça ne va pas, on devra alors payer une baby-sitter pour garder les enfants et on n'en aura pas les moyens.

-Je sais. Mais on doit encore beaucoup d'argent à Doflamingo.

Luffy se demande qui était ce Mingo, il n'en avait encore jamais entendu parler. De toute façon, il ne comprenait pas bien ce que se racontaient ses parents. Mais ils avaient des problèmes, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, et ça lui suffisait.

-On pourrait faire un emprunt dans une banque, mettre une hypothèque sur l'appartement s'il faut et le rembourser avec cet argent. Il ne restera plus que la banque à rembourser par après et on serait libérer des menaces de ce connard, proposa Kidd.

-On a été stupide de lui emprunter cet argent, déclara Law. On aurait dû sentir le coup fourré. Ses intérêts étaient beaucoup trop bas.

-Ce qui est fait est fait. On avait besoin de cet argent pour acheter cet appartement et on ne roulait pas sur l'or à l'époque.

-Et on ne roule toujours pas sur l'or, nota Law après avoir examiné une des feuilles disposées sur la table.

Finalement, Luffy déserta son poste d'observation pour retourner se coucher. Ses parents n'étaient pas prêts de partir de la cuisine, lui coupant ainsi tout accès au frigo.

Le lendemain, c'est dès le petit-déjeuner qu'il se résolut à passer à l'action. Il entra dans la cuisine où toute la famille était réunie.

-Tenez, dit-il. C'est pour Mingo.

Et il posa devant ses parents, très touchés, sa petite tirelire en forme de poisson contenant ses économies pour s'acheter des bonbons.

Oui, quoiqu'on en dise, Luffy avait vraiment un cœur en or.

**To be continued**

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre pour vous faire baver : La fièvre du samedi soir.

Et voici les huit références qu'il y avait dans le chapitre précédent, dans l'ordre d'apparition :

Référence à Kuroko no Basket, la famille croise Takao à vélo, qui chante, tirant Midorima dans sa carriole.

Référence à Supernatural, la voiture qui intéresse Ace et Kidd, immatriculée KAZ 2Y5, est la voiture de Dean Winchester.

Le couple qui remonte l'allée en se tenant la main n'est autre que Wade Willson et Peter Parker, alias DeadPool et SpiderMan de l'univers de Marvel.

La référence considérée par Amy comme étant la plus dure à trouver : Ace observe un groupe de garçon jouant au tennis, il s'agit évidemment des personnages de Prince of Tennis.

Beaucoup d'entre vous ont reconnu Grimmjow et Ichigo de Bleach. Ichigo est le propriétaire du petit chien noir appelé Bankaï (référence très indirecte à Zangetsu). Et Grimmjow est juste là pour mater le cul d'Ichigo.

Le molosse dont Ichigo parle, celui qui a fait peur à son chien, n'est autre que Cerberus (ou Cerberos) le chien d'Hiruma Yoichi le capitaine démoniaque des Deimon Devil Bats dans Eyeshield 21. Cette référence n'a jamais été trouvée.

Les deux enfants qui se battent dans le parc, Kidd dit de l'un d'eux qu'il est réchauffé car il est en short, ça fait référence à Gray de Fairy Tail qui a la fâcheuse tendance de se dévêtir n'importe quand. On peut donc supposer que l'autre enfant est Natsu, car ils se battent tout le temps ensemble.

Kidd et Law reçoivent la visite d'Aomine et Kuroko (Tetsu) venus rechercher leur ballon. Ces deux lycéens sont des personnages de Kuroko no Basket. Ils parlent aussi de Kagami, qui est aussi un personnage de Kuroko no Basket.

Voilà ! Après, il y avait une référence non voulue à Alice aux Pays des Merveilles avec le lapin blanc, mais c'était une maladresse de ma part, j'aurais dû écrire que ce lapin était brun.

J'espère que vous avez la réponse à vos questions.

A mercredi prochain !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Lyra : **Un nouveau Guest ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que mon petit mélange d'univers te plaise :) Je me suis bien amusée à le faire, malgré que c'était un peu un casse-tête quand même :) Mais il n'y a pas que des mangas ;) Passe une bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain !

**Mangasdu03 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Et oui, ce chapitre était bien plus long que les autres. Oui le garçon réchauffé en short est bien Gray de Fairy Tail ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mes petites allusions à d'autres œuvres. Passe une bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain !

**Tresor **: Hello, nouveau Guest ! :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Pour le jeu:

1\. Oui c'est bien la voiture de Dean de Supernatural.

2\. Oui les gosses qui jouent comme tu dis, sont bien Gray et Natsu de Fairy Tail. Je suis moi aussi une grande fan de ce manga.

3\. Non, il n'y a pas de référence à Beelzebub. Le personnage aux cheveux vert est un adolescent, pas un gamin. Parce que je crois que Beelzebub est un enfant, je ne regarde pas ce manga donc je ne suis pas très au courant.

4\. Alors quand Ace et Luffy font Berk, ce n'est pas une référence. Je trouvais juste que c'était un petit moment marrant, qui arrive parfois avec des enfants.

5\. Bien essayé, mais ce n'est pas junjou romantica, en plus ils ne parlent pas anglais dans ce manga sauf erreur de ma part. J'ai hésité à mettre une référence à cette oeuvre, mais j'ai finalement abandonné l'idée parce que j'avais déjà assez de références.

Ce qui fait 2 références trouvées, c'est déjà ça ! Merci d'avoir participé, je suis heureuse que ce petit jeu t'ait plu. Je me suis bien amusé à le préparer même si c'était un peu casse-tête parfois. Passe une bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain !

**CornichonMagic : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Perso, je ne pense pas, que même en ayant dévoré les œufs avant manger, ils aient plus faim. C'est de Luffy et d'Ace dont on parle ! Tu as vu tout ce qu'ils peuvent s'enfiler ?! Bon après, s'ils ont réussi à trouver beaucoup d'œufs en chocolat, ils ont peut-être eu une crise de foie… Mais bon, ça reste à voir, peut-être que leurs foies est désensibilisé, avec tout ce qu'ils mangent. Voilà donc ma théorie sur ta remarque :) Passe une bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain !


	13. La fièvre du samedi soir

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Nous voici à nouveau mercredi ! Et il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour moi, déjà ! Voici donc le chapitre au titre intriguant, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Pour celles que ça intéresse de parler un peu de musique, j'ai un compte sur SoundCloud, sous le même pseudo.

Comme d'habitude, merci à vous tous, lecteurs, followers, favoriteurs et revieweurs : _Eltayass D. Nakami, sabrina-visiteur, Muwnder, Blabla, Tochiro-Hitsugaya222, CronichonMagic,TheCrazyKitty, Mangasdu03, Tresor, Aliwinnie, Juste-Moii, HippiqueAndYDealD, LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour_

Ah ! Et point de vue de Kidd cette semaine :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**La fièvre du samedi soir**

Kidd étouffa un bâillement en arrivant devant la porte de son appartement. Sa journée avait été bien remplie, et ça lui avait fait de bien. Etant samedi, Law avait congé, alors c'était lui qui s'était occupé des enfants. Le roux avait pu donc se rendre à son travail. Il avait été heureux de passer sa journée ses mains plongées dans le cambouis des entrailles de voitures. Ses différentes clé, tournevis et boulons lui avaient manqué ainsi que l'ambiance du garage où il travaillait depuis sa sortie du lycée. C'était un espace assez grand, des établis étaient disposés contre les murs, des outils ainsi que des posters de pin-up étaient suspendus aux parois. Le centre de la pièce était occupé par différentes voitures, en attente qu'un des mécaniciens ne s'occupe de son cas. De la musique était diffusée par une stéréo, des groupes de rock ou de métal passaient le plus souvent. Kidd se sentait vraiment à son aise dans cette ambiance. Il avait donc passé une bonne journée de travail. Comme avant. Avant qu'il devienne père. Le roux ne regrettait absolument pas sa décision d'avoir des enfants, il était heureux dans sa vie de famille. Mais parfois, il était nostalgique de sa vie de travailleur actif. Alors heureusement, de temps en temps, Law s'occupait des enfants et il pouvait aller s'occuper de 'ses' voitures.

Le roux eu un petit sourire en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait lors de sa journée.

Une fois qu'il était sorti du boulot, il avait rejoint des amis dans un bistrot. Là, ils avaient mangé, bu et rigolé. Il connaissait ces types depuis le lycée. Beaucoup avait changé, mais étonnamment, ils s'entendaient toujours assez bien. Evidemment, Kidd avait complètement perdu contact avec ceux qui avaient essayé de le battre à mort quand ils avaient appris pour lui et Law. Ce qui faisait beaucoup de ses amis de l'époque. L'homosexualité étant assez mal tolérée et vue dans le milieu des voyous. Enfin, l'homosexualité entre hommes surtout. Du coup, il ne lui restait plus que trois-quatre amis de l'époque. Deux d'entre eux avaient aussi une petite vie de famille bien rangée, comme lui, mais avec des femmes. Seul Killer n'avait pas abandonné le milieu dans lequel ils traînaient étant jeunes. Kidd ne connaissait pas les détails, mais apparemment, le blond travaillait pour des yakuzas et il était impliqué dans pas mal de combines louches. Mais bon, son meilleur ami était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même, alors le roux avait arrêté d'essayer de le dissuader de mener cette vie. Surtout que Killer avait quatre ans de plus que lui ! Et c'était grâce à lui s'il avait pu quitter leur groupe de voyou sans trop gros dommages. Bon, il avait quand même fini à l'hôpital avec le bras gauche cassé, une légère commotion cérébrale, deux côtes fêlées et d'autres blessures de moindre importance, mais il lui avait évité le pire. Il lui en était donc très reconnaissant. En plus, il possédait une superbe moto que Kidd se faisait à chaque fois une joie de réparer, de bichonner et d'entretenir pour le blond.

Kidd fouilla un instant dans les poches de son manteau afin de trouver ses clés. Une fois qu'il les eut enfin trouvées, il entra dans son appartement le plus silencieusement possible. En effet, il était déjà une heure avancée de la nuit, les enfants devaient dormir sans aucun doute. Il se déchaussa dans l'entrée. Tout le logement était plongé dans le noir. A voir, Law dormait lui aussi.

Dommage, pensa le roux. Il avait espéré finir cette soirée en beauté avec son amant.

Il s'étira en baillant tout en avançant dans le couloir. Une fois face à la porte de sa chambre, il remarqua la raie de lumière qui filtrait sous le panneau de bois. Finalement, peut-être que Law était toujours debout, en train de lire un livre. Un sourire aux lèvres, le mécanicien pénétra dans sa chambre.

Seules une des lampes de chevet était allumée. Le médecin était allongé sur le côté, son attention tournée vers le centre du lit double qu'il partageait avec Kidd. Ce dernier s'avança dans la pièce, et il finit par remarquer la raison pour laquelle son amant était encore réveillé et ne semblait pas lui porter la moindre attention.

A milieu du lit, contre le ventre dénudé de Law, était prostré Ace. Le petit garçon semblait dormir et ne pas être au mieux de sa forme.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Kidd en se dévêtant.

Le brun tourna lentement la tête vers lui, comme s'il était profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées et qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

-Ace a de la fièvre, répondit-il. Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

-Ouaip.

Kidd monta de son côté du lit quand il ne lui resta plus que son boxer comme habit. Il s'installa de la même manière que Law, afin de lui faire face. Il nota que son fils avait une compresse froide sur le front.

-Ça va aller ? demanda le roux inquiet.

-Oui, affirma le médecin. Il a juste attrapé froid, rien de grave.

Kidd en soupira de soulagement, il cédait facilement à la panique quand un de ses enfants était malade. Il étouffa un bâillement en se callant dans ses oreillers. Il voyait dans le regard de son amant que ce dernier avait envie de veiller leur fils toute la nuit. Soit, mais lui était vraiment crevé, il s'en remettait donc à Law en ce qui concernait la santé d'Ace.

Le roux s'avança dans le lit jusqu'à ce que son ventre touche le dos du petit garçon. Ce dernier avait les mains repliées sur les abdominaux du médecin.

On dirait qu'Ace est dans un nid formé par nos deux corps, pensa Kidd en emmêlant ses jambes à celles de son compagnon.

D'une de ses mains, il pressa l'arrière de la tête du brun vers lui, pour un tendre baiser de bonne nuit, tandis que de l'autre il suivait le tatouage qui marquait ses pectoraux. Puis, il laissa échouer son bras gauche sur la hanche de l'autre homme, touchant ainsi le petit corps entre eux deux. Enfin, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par sa fatigue.

**To be continued**

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre rien que pour vous faire saliver : Couvre-chef

A mercredi prochain !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Blabla :** Bon retour ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Pas de soucis. La flemme est la meilleure des excuses, surtout si c'est pour reporter un devoir ! XD Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Oui Luffy est trop mignon, ses intentions aussi ! Et oui, Mingo est un bâtard. Passe une bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain !

**CornichonMagic : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Oui, Luffy n'est pas seulement un terrible petit garnement, mais il peut aussi être un mignon petit garçon. Je suis contente que le POV de Luffy t'ait plu :) Merci pour tes encouragements. Passe une bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain !

**Mangasdu03 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Oui, Luffy est génial et tout mignon. Je pense qu'une grande majorité des parents connaissent des problèmes d'argent. Mes parents en ont eu aussi, et on a mangé des spaghettis pendant quelques mois malgré le fait que je n'aime pas trop ça. Tu as aussi un cœur en or alors :) Passe une bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain !

**Tresor :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Ça arrive, d'être à fond sur un truc et de voir que ça. J'ai hésité à faire une référence à Junjou Romantica et Sekeiischi Hatsukoi (Va savoir comment ça s'écrit ce titre), mais ça aurait été un peu trop je pense et je ne savais pas bien comment les caser dans le texte. Je pense que Zoro et Beel se ressemble juste parce qu'ils ont les deux les cheveux verts. Le même vert d'ailleurs on dirait. Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé Luffy chou :) Oui Law et Kidd doivent de l'argent à Mingo, et apparemment celui-ci ne peut ou veut pas leur donner plus de temps pour le rembourser. Et ils les menacent. De quoi, par contre on ne sait pas. (Auteure indigne qui ne sait pas non plus XD) Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Passe une bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain.


	14. Couvre-chef

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Les semaines passent vachement vite… Dire que c'est au mois de février que j'ai commencé cette fic… Sinon, j'ai ENFIN rattrapé tout mon retard sur les scans de One Piece, J'ai donc enfin pu lire le flash-back de Law, ce qui fait que je dois ré envisager une tonne de truc pour lui… Sinon, si vous voulez discuter des scans avec moi c'est sans soucis :)

Avancement : Euh comment dire… C'est mon **dernier chapitre de réserve** :D Mais je devrais avoir le temps d'écrire ce weekend !

Merci aux revieweuses d'amour : _Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, HippiqueAndYDeaLD, sabrina-visiteur, Tresor, Eltayass D. Nakami, LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour, Mangasdu03, Aliwinnie, Juste-Moii, nellouette19, Ecarlates, CornichonMagic_

**Note à l'adresse de toutes les fans de Law : **Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser, mais pour ce chapitre-ci, il ne m'inspirait vraiment pas. J'ai honte. Surtout que je sais qu'une majorité de mes revieweuses sont fans de Law. Je me rattraperai promis !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Couvre-chef**

Chaque membre de la petite famille avait son couvre-chef préféré.

Pour Law, c'était un bonnet blanc avec des pois noirs. Ça tranchait pas mal avec son look et ça pouvait presque être enfantin. C'était un de ses amis d'enfance qui le lui avait offert. Depuis, ils avaient perdu contact, mais le médecin gardait toujours son chapeau.

Pour Kidd, ce n'était pas vraiment un chapeau, mais il avait toujours des lunettes de soudure autour de son front. Il avait cette habitude depuis le lycée. Simplement parce qu'une fois, alors qu'il faisait un peu de travaux manuels pour son plaisir, il avait oublié d'ôter ses lunettes de son front. Quand il s'était rendu compte de son oubli, il était chez lui, devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Il avait alors décrété que ça lui allait bien. Alors il avait gardé ce look, se moquant bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser.

Pour Ace, c'était un stetson orange avec des perles rouges et deux figures, l'une souriante et l'autre triste. Kidd l'avait gagné pour le petit brun lors d'un tour dans une fête foraine. L'enfant avait repéré le chapeau sur un stand de tir à la carabine. Bien évidemment, il était trop jeune pour faire cette activité. Il avait alors demandé à Kidd de gagner le chapeau pour lui. Mais l'adulte n'était pas très motivé. Et puis, Luffy serait certainement jaloux, alors il faudrait lui gagner un prix à lui aussi. Le roux avait envie de fourrer ses deux enfants un peu insupportables dans une quelconque attraction afin d'entraîner Law dans le train fantôme et de profiter de lui, comme à l'époque de leur jeunesse. Même si le brun n'avait pas du tout peur de ce genre de manège, malgré qu'il lui ait fait croire le contraire dans le temps.

C'était sûrement pour faire un peu fille et me mettre à l'aise, pensa Kidd.

Finalement, Ace avait vraiment insisté, et le mécanicien avait cédé. Ils s'étaient donc approchés tous les deux du stand. Et le roux avait commencé à tirer. Evidemment, il ne faisait pas ça tous les jours, alors il n'était pas vraiment bon, donc ça avait pris un peu de temps avant qu'il ne gagne enfin. Quand il s'était retrouvé avec le précieux stetson dans les mains, prêt à le donner à son fils, il avait retrouvé celui-ci endormi, la tête sur une des carabines disposées sur le stand.

Pour Luffy, c'était son parrain qui lui avait offert un chapeau de paille, et le gamin ne s'en séparait plus. Encore pire qu'avec son doudou, une peluche en forme de renne un peu enfantine. L'homme, Shanks, était un ami de la famille. Ou plutôt, c'était une vague connaissance de Kidd qui venait les saluer de temps à autres pour des raisons assez futiles. Il était donc venu ce dimanche-là. Law ne voulait même pas savoir comment l'homme avait appris où ils habitaient. Le roux lui avait dit que Shanks était son aîné dans le milieu des voyous. En effet, ce dernier avait 6 ans de plus que le mécanicien**(1)**. Le brun ignorait ce que faisait l'homme de sa vie et il doutait d'avoir envie de le savoir. La cicatrice qu'il abordait à l'œil gauche ne mettait pas vraiment en confiance. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était en présence de Luffy ou d'Ace, il devenait un peu gâteux. Un peu comme Kidd en fait.

Si Ace ne se laissait pas impressionner par l'homme, notamment parce qu'il sentait toujours l'alcool, Luffy, lui, se laissait complètement transporter par les histoires qu'il pouvait bien lui raconter. En effet, le plus petit avait toujours des étoiles dans les yeux quand il discutait avec Shanks.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce dimanche. Ils étaient sortis faire une promenade, et ils avaient croisé le plus âgé. Il les avait donc accompagnés un moment. Alors qu'ils flânaient dans une rue bordée de magasins, l'attention de Luffy avait été attirée par la devanture d'une boucherie où de superbes travers de porc étaient exposés. Faisant fi de la prudence la plus élémentaire, il s'était détaché de l'attention de ses parents et avait traversé la route afin d'atteindre la vitrine convoitée. Cependant, une camionnette était engagée sur la route, et elle roulait trop vite pour pouvoir freiner à temps. Kidd et Law ne pouvaient absolument rien faire. Le mécanicien avait l'impression de suffoquer sur place, tant voir son enfant en danger le révulsait, tandis que le médecin était paralysé par la peur de voir son fils blessé. Heureusement, Shanks avait de bien meilleurs réflexes et une certaine habitude à être dans des situations dangereuses. Il se précipita donc lui aussi sur la route et réussi à maintenir Luffy hors de la trajectoire du véhicule. Mais le pare-chocs avant de la camionnette faucha son bras gauche avec violence. Un des rétroviseurs se brisa sous le choc, aspergeant les deux victimes de l'imprudence de l'enfant.

Quand les pleurs de Luffy se firent entendre dans la rue, ses deux parents et son frère accoururent. Law prit rapidement les choses en main. Heureusement, Luffy n'avait presque rien, juste une coupure sous l'œil gauche. Cependant, il lui faudrait quand même des points de suture. Shanks était plus touché, son bras gauche était en piteux état. Law entendit Kidd appeler les secours, pendant qu'il était occupé à donner les premiers soins à l'homme. Ace essayer de réconforter son petit frère, mais il ne semblait pas y parvenir.

Finalement, ce dimanche s'était terminé à l'hôpital. La plaie sous l'œil du garçon avait été recousue, mais il en garderait une cicatrice à vie. Quant à Shanks, on s'était occupé de son bras, mais il était beaucoup trop endommagé. L'homme ne pourrait don plus l'utiliser normalement. A l'entente de ces mots, Luffy s'était mis à pleurer devant le lit d'hôpital de Shanks. L'homme finit par le rassurer, lui assurant que son bras était un moindre prix à payer par rapport à la vie du garçon. C'est à ce moment qu'il lui donna son chapeau de paille, en lui demandant de devenir un homme accompli pour lui. L'enfant accepta en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Depuis, Shanks était devenu son parrain, bien que ce ne soit pas officiel, c'était juste un accord entre les trois adultes. Luffy, quant à lui, ne se séparait plus de ce chapeau. C'était sans doute son bien le plus précieux.

**To be continued**

* * *

**(1)** « Shanks avait 6 ans de plus que le mécanicien » : C'est faux. Pour une fois que je ne respecte pas la vrai différence d'âge entre les personnages. Shanks et Kidd ont en fait 16 ans de différence dans le Manga. Mais je trouvais que ça vieillissait beaucoup Shanks de garder cette différence d'âge. Dans cette fic, Shanks a 37 ans, soit l'âge qu'il a dans le manga avant l'ellipse de 2 ans. Oui oui, vous pouvez le dire, je pinaille sur des détails… XD Il y a d'ailleurs une autre incohérence par rapport à ce personnage. Je vous laisse vous amuser à la trouver si ça vous chante.

Titre du prochain chapitre pour vous faire baver : Luffy

A mercredi prochain !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Tresor : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Cette image est juste tellement tellement mignonne ! J'aimerais tellement l'avoir en dessin. Mais bon, je sais pas dessiner XD Vous êtes toutes à fond sur Mingo dis voir ! Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Mais vu que tout le monde pense qu'il va réapparaître, je vais m'arranger pour que ce soit le cas XD Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette fic ! :) Passe une bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain !

**Mangasdu03 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Ahaha ! XD C'est vrai que le titre du chapitre était fait exprès pour vous induire en erreur. Je suis contente que tu me pardonnes pour cette blague et que tu aies aimé la fin du chapitre. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura d'autres chapitres avec des Lemons. :D J'ai remarqué l'autre jour en lisant les pages de review de cette fic que je n'avais jamais vu une de tes reviews et donc, je n'y ai jamais répondu. Je pense que ma boîte mail ou le site ont eu un bug. Dans cette review, tu me demandais si j'étais Belge. Ce n'est pas le cas, je suis Suisse ! XD C'est donc pour ça que je n'ai pas un vocabulaire à 100% français made in France ! XD Enfin bref, encore désolé pour ce bug informatique. Passe une bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain !

**CornichonMagic :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aies finalement pensé à m'écrire ! (Au pire, si tu oublies c'est pas grave, ça arrive). Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu :) Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes mes petites anecdotes sur le couple. T'inquiète, on va en apprendre toujours plus. Bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain !


	15. Milles excuses

Je suis vraiment navrée, mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre cette semaine. J'ai trop de boulot pour l'école. Le chapitre n'est donc pas encore fini malgré toute ma bonne volonté. Surtout qu'il sera assez long, voir le plus long que j'aie écrit pour cette fic. Amy m'a conseillé de le scinder en deux et de vous donnez une partie cette semaine et l'autre la semaine prochaine. Mais je trouve que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ça va juste casser le rythme. Donc vous aurez tout la semaine prochaine.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce faux pas, mais je préfère vous faire attendre et vous offrir un travail de qualité. Plutôt que de vous balancez un truc tout mal fait et dont j'aurais honte.

J'ai bien vu vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, je vous en remercie. J'y répondrai quand j'aurai du temps :)

Je tenais aussi à vous remerciez, encore, car cette fic est maintenant celle qui totalise le plus de commentaires sur toutes les fics que j'ai publiées ! Bravo à vous et merci beaucoup ! ça me fait super plaisir !

Voilà, encore vraiment désolée, je sais que ce n'est pas agréable de se faire ainsi trahir par une auteure, mais l'école passe avant (malheureusement. Si seulement je pouvais gagner ma vie comme auteure de fanfics !)

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et à mercredi prochain pour le chapitre de Luffy ;)

Biz. Et encore pardon !


	16. Luffy

**Rating :** M !

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Et voilà enfin le chapitre de Luffy qui vient juste d'être terminé. C'est le plus long que j'aie écrit pour l'instant je crois. Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour la semaine passée. **Je pense que pour les six prochaines semaines, ma publication ne sera plus régulière. **Je posterai quand j'aurai un chapitre de prêt, mais les examens approchant, l'école va me prendre de plus en plus de temps. Alors voilà, je vais faire comme ça pour éviter de vous montrer des trucs bâclés. En conséquence, le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore commencé, donc il n'y aura pas de titre à la fin.

Merci aux revieweurs pour leur soutient infaillible : _Aliwinnie, LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour, Muwnder, sabrina-visiteur Tresor, Cosy-Chwan, Mangasdu03, Ecarlates, Juste-Moii, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, CornichonMagic, HippiqueAndYDeaLD, nellouette19_

**Warning spéciaux : **Il y a un **lemon** dans ce chapitre, corrigé par Amy. Donc c'est sa faute s'il est nul. Les textes en **italique** sont des explications sur les prénoms utilisés, je les tire de Wikipédia. Donc désolée si je froisse celles qui s'y connaissent en japonais. Les **barres grises** servent d'ellipse. Et je ne m'y connais toujours pas en adoption XD On passe par beaucoup d'émotions dans ce chapitre, mais je vous laisse voir ça.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Luffy**

Ça avait commencé avec un coup de téléphone. Kidd avait répondu en ne quittant pas des yeux Ace. Ce dernier regardait la télé en suçant son doudou, Stefan. Le petit brun aurait 3 ans dans un peu moins d'un mois, et ça ferait ainsi 1 an qu'il était avec le couple. Les deux hommes étaient vraiment comblés, bien que l'enfant ne les considérait pas comme ses parents. De plus, les jeunes parents avaient découvert tous les changements qu'apportait la venue d'un enfant dans leur vie. Ils avaient dû adapter toute leur petite routine à Ace. Plus de câlin crapuleux n'importe où, n'importe quand dans la maison. Ils avaient fait attention à ranger les objets dangereux hors de portée du petit garçon. Et Kidd ne le quittait plus des yeux depuis que l'enfant avait failli mettre les piles de la télécommande de la télé dans sa bouche.

-Allô, répondit donc le roux.

-Bonjour, c'est Edward Newgate, lui dit son interlocuteur.

-Oh, bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, très bien.

Kidd était un peu surpris de l'appel de l'homme. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'Ace était officiellement son fils. Et d'après ce qui lui avait dit Law, le vieil homme avait énormément réduit ses heures à l'hôpital. Sa retraite approchait sans doute.

-Et toi ? Tout se passe bien avec le petit ? demanda Newgate.

-Ça va bien, et tout se passe à merveille.

En disant cela, il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils. Ce dernier s'était endormi devant son dessin animé. Comme il était assis par terre, sa tête avait déséquilibré sa position, il se retrouvait donc le front contre le sol. Kidd soupira doucement puis sourit devant cette petite bouille toute mignonne.

-Que me vaux l'honneur de votre appel ? demanda le roux en se penchant pour prendre délicatement son fils dans ses bras.

Le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, Ace dormant à point fermé dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers la chambre de l'enfant.

-J'ai reçu l'appel d'un vieil ami aujourd'hui, commença Newgate. Je pense que ça peut vous intéressez, Law et toi.

Le mécanicien ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi ça pouvait être intéressant d'entendre tout ce que deux vieils hommes pouvaient bien radoter. Cependant, il ne dit rien et se contenta de déposer son fils dans son petit lit.

-Vois-tu, continua l'homme. Cet ami a un fils, il doit être un peu plus âgé que Law je pense. Mais il se trouve qu'il a eu quelques aventures avec une femme. Cette dernière est tombée enceinte. Malheureusement, ni lui ni elle ne veulent garder ce bébé. Et tu penses bien que mon ami est un peu vieux pour s'occuper d'un enfant qui n'est pas le sien. Son fils lui donne bien assez de fil à retordre. Je crois qu'il fait parti d'un de ces groupes écologiques extrémistes, si j'ai bien compris.

Kidd ne comprenait pas trop en quoi tout cela le regardait, mais il se taisait par respect pour l'homme qui lui avait permis d'avoir un enfant.

-Ou peut-être était-ce un groupe d'anarchiste, je ne sais plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne peuvent pas garder ce bébé. Alors mon ami a tout de suite pensé à moi. Je tiens un orphelinat après tout. Et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi et Law. Après tout, vous voulez un enfant depuis sa naissance non ?

Et là, Kidd comprit parfaitement pourquoi c'était censé l'intéresser.

-Oh oui, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Nous aimerions beaucoup.

-Ce petit bout est prévu pour le mois de mai. Tu devrais en discuter avec Law.

-Il sera sans aucun doute parfaitement d'accord.

-Je le pense aussi, dit Newgate. Mais il sera plus sage d'en parler. J'attends votre réponse dans la semaine. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parlé de votre situation à mon ami. Il m'a dit que ça ne dérangeait ni lui ni son fils.

-Merci beaucoup Newgate.

-De rien voyons. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rendre mes subordonnés heureux. Je les considère un peu comme mes enfants.

-Merci beaucoup, ne put s'empêcher de répéter Kidd.

Puis les deux hommes se saluèrent et raccrochèrent.

Le roux fixa la télévision éteinte pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était une occasion en or ! Ace pourrait ainsi avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il se réjouissait tellement que Law rentre à la maison pour lui apprendre la nouvelle.

Finalement, il se fit tirer de son état d'hébétude par Ace qui pleurait.

Le soir arriva assez rapidement, mais Law rentrait très tard ce jour-là.

-Kidd ?

Le roux sortit de ses pensées pleines d'interrogations par rapport à ce bébé, pour reporter son attention vers Ace qui l'appelait. Le petit était dans son bain, entouré de divers jouets. Le mécanicien était assis sur le sol de la salle de bain, près de la baignoire, surveillant son fils.

-Oui ? répondit-il.

-Pourquoi Stefan ne peut pas venir avec moi ?

L'homme avait le coude posé sur le rebord de la baignoire, sa tête appuyée contre sa main. Il tourna son regard vers l'endroit où étaient déposés les habits d'Ace. Le petit chien blanc en peluche attendait sagement sur les vêtements.

-Parce qu'il sera mouillé après et tu ne pourras pas dormir avec.

-Mais… mais après il sèche, argumenta l'enfant. Il fait comme ça.

Le petit brun secoua la tête afin de mimer un chien qui s'ébroue. Des gouttes d'eau furent envoyées dans tous les sens, dû à ses cheveux mouillés. L'adulte essuya celles qui étaient arrivées sur son visage.

-Oui, mais il ne serait pas complètement sec. Il pourrait attraper un rhume.

Ace leva ses yeux émerveillés devant la connaissance de l'adulte.

-Law peut le soigner si… s'il tombe malade.

-Law soigne les gens, pas les animaux.

L'enfant fit une petite moue.

-Tu pourras l'avoir après ton bain, annonça Kidd.

Ace hocha la tête, rassuré. Il se saisit d'une tasse en plastique qu'il remplit consciencieusement d'eau de son bain et qu'il se renversera sur la tête avec un sourire heureux. Ce qui provoqua un petit rire de la part du roux et une immense bouffée de tendresse. Il le regarde recommencer son manège quelques fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève dans l'appartement.

-Je suis rentré, énonça Law.

-Bon retour. On est à la salle de bain, lui répondit le mécanicien.

Il y eut un peu de bruit dans la maison avant que le médecin entre dans la pièce.

-Bonjour vous deux, dit-il en s'approchant.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux trempés d'Ace avant de lui frotter la tête. Il se pencha ensuite vers Kidd pour un petit bisou du bout des lèvres.

-Comment ça va ? demande Law.

Il paraissait de bonne humeur. Le roux pouvait donc facilement en déduire que tout s'était bien passé à son travail. Il souhaitait partager rapidement ce que lui avait dit Newgate, mais il ne voulait pas le faire devant Ace. Il préférait ne rien annoncer qui ne soit complètement définitif devant l'enfant.

-Regarde, demanda le petit brun en tendant au médecin un pingouin en plastique. C'est comme dans Pingu.

-Oui mon cœur, lui sourit Law.

-Ton repas est dans le frigo, il ne reste plus qu'à le réchauffer, l'informa Kidd. Je te rejoins dès que j'ai couché Ace.

\- Tu… tu vas pas prendre de bain ? demanda l'enfant. Il faut se laver parce que après on est cochon.

La phrase complètement maladroite fit sourire tendrement les deux adultes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Law. Kidd et moi irons-nous baigner dès que tu seras au lit.

Le petit brun parut content de cette réponse. Puis il s'intéressa à nouveau à ses jouets.

-Je vais manger, avertit le médecin avant de quitter la pièce.

Le roux attendit un petit moment avant d'interrompre son fils dans ses jeux pour pouvoir lui laver les cheveux. Commença alors la tâche de laver le petit garçon sans lui mettre de savon dans les yeux. Quand il fut tout propre, il s'occupa de le mettre en pyjama. Le garçon fut alors enchanté de retrouver son doudou. Kidd fit assoir son fils sur la cuvette des toilettes afin de lui sécher les cheveux avec une serviette. Quand il jugea que les mèches brunes n'étaient plus mouillées, il passa ses doigts entre elles pour les ordonner un minimum. Le roux se recula un peu, pour admirer son 'œuvre'. Ensuite, il entraîna son fils devant le lavabo. Pendant que l'enfant montait sur escabeau pour se mettre à la hauteur de la vasque, Kidd lui prépara sa brosse à dent. Il la lui tendit avec un sourire.

-N'oublie pas celles du fond, remarqua-t-il.

Ace hocha la tête en enfournant la brosse à dent dans sa bouche. A ce moment le roux retourna le petit sablier près du robinet. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la baignoire qu'il s'occupa de ranger. Au bout des trois minutes réglementaires, l'enfant retira la brosse à dent de sa bouche et s'exclama :

-Kidd, c'est fini.

-Bien, rince-toi la bouche.

Le petit brun s'exécuta rapidement.

Finalement, Kidd alla mettre Ace au lit. Law les rejoignit dans la chambre de l'enfant pour lui dire bonne nuit. Une caresse sur la tête, un bisou sur le front et le petit garçon dormait déjà.

-Et si on allait prendre notre bain ? demanda Law quand ils furent sortis de la chambre de l'enfant.

Un petit sourire lubrique gagna le visage du roux. Il prit son compagnon par les hanches et déposa un fin baiser sur sa nuque.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux t'amuser dans l'eau, rétorqua le mécanicien.

-Mmmh, fit semblant de réfléchir le brun en s'appuyant sur l'autre homme. Aussi.

Il tourna son visage vers le plus jeune pour lui montrer un parfait sourire pervers.

Finalement, les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement pendant que le bain était en train de couleur. Kidd entra le premier dans la baignoire, le dos contre l'un des bords. Law se glissa entre ses jambes écartées, son dos contre son torse. Le roux entoura ses bras autour de la poitrine de son amant avant de dire :

-Au fait, Newgate a appelé.

Et il lui raconta la conversation qu'il avait eue. Le médecin l'écouta sans l'interrompre. On pouvait voir rien qu'à sa posture qu'il était très attentif à ce que lui disait son compagnon, malgré qu'il lui tourne le dos.

-C'est une chance inespérée, commenta-t-il quand Kidd eut fini de parler.

-Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. Je pense qu'on devrait vraiment accepter. On ne s'en sort vraiment pas trop mal avec Ace. Avoir un deuxième enfant consoliderait notre famille, et Ace se sentirait moins seul.

-En effet. Cette occasion nous évitera de contacter une mère porteuse et faire d'éventuelles démarches lourdes et pénibles. Tu as dit que le terme était pour mai ?

-Oui, répondit le roux.

-Ace aura trois ans. Ça leur ferait une bonne différence d'âge je pense.

Kidd se contenta d'appuyer son menton sur l'épaule de Law pour toute réponse.

-Nous ne roulons pas sur l'or, continua le médecin. Mais je pense que nous pouvons parfaitement avoir un deuxième enfant à notre charge.

-Bien sûr. On devra peut-être faire attention à nos dépenses pendant un temps, cela dit.

-Sans doute, accorda le brun. Mais je pense que c'est le cas de tous jeunes parents de nos jours.

-On est d'accord alors ? demanda Kidd en caressant les lèvres de son compagnon de son index.

-Bien sûr. Je te laisse annoncer notre décision à Newgate.

-Ouaip, fit le roux en s'affalant dans la baignoire, se séparant ainsi du corps du médecin.

Ce dernier en profita pour s'étirer vers l'avant, tendant ainsi tous les muscles de son dos sous l'œil appréciateur de son compagnon. Celui-ci se lécha légèrement les lèvres d'envie. Il tendit la main vers la hanche nue devant lui, mais avant qu'il ait pu atteindre son but, Law se retourna lui faisant ainsi face. Son regard brillait de perversion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire là ? demanda le médecin avec un ton de voix qui fit frissonner Kidd.

Le mécanicien s'était stoppé dans son mouvement et observait son compagnon, attendant le prochain geste, la prochaine phrase, le prochain regard. Ce soir, il était clair que le médecin voulait jour au dominateur. Cela ne dérangeait absolument pas le roux car Law était très doué dans ce rôle. Mais il allait quand même lui résister un instant avant de céder.

-Rien de bien particulier, répondit finalement Kidd en se redressant.

Son torse était penché vers l'avant, son attention focalisée sur son compagnon, prêt à répondre à chacun de ses gestes. Le laissant ainsi soumis aux désirs de Law.

Ce simple échange changea complètement l'ambiance qui régnait jusqu'alors entre les deux hommes. Les excitant tous les deux.

-Ah oui ? continua le brun. Tu ne cherchais pas à faire ça ?

Il prit alors la main du mécanicien et la posa sur sa hanche avec autorité.

-Mmmh. Peut-être, répondit Kidd en s'approchant de son vis-à-vis en descendant sa main sur ses fesses qu'il pétrit avec plaisir.

Cependant, le médecin se déroba à sa prise avant que le roux ne puisse atteindre ses lèvres. Il se leva pendant que le mécanicien ramenait sas jambes sous lui, afin d'être à genoux. Law porta la main à son propre sexe et se caressa légèrement sous l'œil attentif de son amant qui était tenté de faire pareil. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste dans ce sens, Law lui empoigna les cheveux pour orienter sa tête vers son bas-ventre.

-Suce, lui ordonna-t-il en lui présentant son érection.

Le roux gémit légèrement, de désir et de gêne avant d'obéir à son amant. Il attrapa ses hanches et enfourna son sexe dans sa bouche. Le brun gémit de plaisir en resserrant légèrement sa prise sur les cheveux carmins. Le mécanicien s'acharna donc à déployer tout son art avec sa bouche pendant que ses mains s'égaraient une nouvelle fois sur les fesses fermes. Il alla même jusqu'à presser un doigt contre son entrée. Mais il ne put aller plus loin car Law l'interrompit. Il se fit repousser contre le bord de la baignoire, les jambes écartées impudiquement. Le brun passa ses bras sous les cuisses offertes et les souleva légèrement, forçant Kidd à poser ses mains et ses pieds sur le rebord de la baignoire. Afin de lever son bassin à la hauteur de son amant agenouillé. Celui-ci en profita pour lécher la verge tendue qui lui était ainsi présentée. Kidd se cambra alors, la tête lancée en arrière, en étouffant un gémissement.

-Tu es si impatient que ça, Eustass-ya ?demanda Law d'une voix où suintait la perversion.

-Mmmh. Oh oui, répondit le roux en frissonnant.

Le souffle du brun s'échouait sensuellement sur son sexe, lui faisant lentement perdre la tête. A cet instant il aurait tout donné pour que Law continue, peu importe ce qu'il comptait lui faire. Le brun passa ses mains dans le dos de son partenaire pour le soutenir un peu. Puis il infiltra sa langue entre les fesses du roux, s'amusant à taquiner son entrée un bon moment. Il fit pénétrer sa langue entre les muscles chauds au moment où Kidd se mit à gémir de frustration. C'est un son qu'il adorait entendre.

La position du roux était assez instable. Les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes tremblaient à cause de l'effort qu'ils devaient fournir. Il ne pouvait donc pas garder cette posture éternellement. Law était très conscient de ce fait. Il y avait d'ailleurs un autre problème. Aucun lubrifiant digne de ce nom n'était à portée de main. Et le brun n'avait pas envie de laisser son amant seul pour aller en chercher dans leur chambre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre Kidd à sec parce que cela était extrêmement douloureux, autant pour lui que pour son amant. De plus, le brun voulait accorder beaucoup de temps et d'attention à la préparation du roux. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il ne s'était plus retrouvé dans le rôle du sodomisé, il y était donc légèrement déshabitué. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours utiliser sa salive, ou l'eau du bain, mais cela n'aurait pas la même efficacité. Il y avait aussi le savon à portée de main, mais cela leur ferait mal à tous les deux, brûlant leurs muqueuses sensibles.

Tout à ses pensées, Law introduit son index dans l'anus de son compagnon qui se tendit légèrement. Pour le détendre, il fit passer sa langue de son scrotum à son érection, en retirant un grognement satisfait. Après quelques instants, le médecin s'éloigna de son partenaire, le laissant s'allonger à nouveau dans la baignoire. Il se rapprocha cependant de lui pour échanger un baiser enflammé.

-Je te laisse un instant, avertit-il un fois le baiser rompu. Que dirais-tu de te mettre à quatre pattes, mmh ?

En disant cela, il griffa légèrement une des fesses pâles. Puis, il sortit de la baignoire puis de la pièce pour aller chercher le précieux tube de lubrifiant planqué dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain, Kidd essaya de reprendre un peu ses esprits et de calmer l'appréhension qui lui tordait le ventre. Il avait assez peu l'habitude de se retrouver dans le rôle du sodomisé, bien qu'il appréciait beaucoup cela. Il était toujours très tendu et inquiet. Mais Law savait exactement quoi faire pour le détendre et rendre tout cela extrêmement bon pour lui. Il avait une confiance absolue envers l'autre homme et il savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais mal, bien que le brun aimait beaucoup jouer à quelques jeux de domination. Ce qui excitait le roux, assez étrangement à son avis.

Sortant de ses pensées, il adopta la position proposée par le médecin. Il creusa son dos, faisant ainsi ressortir son fessier afin d'exciter son compagnon. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. En effet, en franchissant la porte, Law s'arrêta un instant subjugué par la vision du corps de son amant offert et son regard de braise. Kidd jouait clairement avec le feu. Le médecin prit un court instant pour se calmer, puis il se plaça derrière le roux dans la baignoire. Il embrassa légèrement le bas de son dos.

-Alors, prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses Eustass-ya ? demanda sensuellement Law.

-Oh oui, répondit le mécanicien d'une voix chaude.

* * *

-Amy ?

-Non, refusa Kidd. J'ai pas envie que ma fille ait le nom d'une actrice porno !

Law accepta la remarque sans broncher.

-Lucy alors ? relança-t-il.

Le roux parut réfléchir un instant.

-J'aime beaucoup, finit-il par dire.

-D'accord, donc on reste sur Lucy si c'est une fille.

Le mécanicien acquiesça.

On était en février. Le bébé allait arriver dans moins de trois mois, et il lui fallait un prénom. Et en trouver un qui plaisait aux deux hommes n'était pas une sinécure. Cependant, ils venaient d'en trouver un si le bébé était une petite fille.

-Bon, il faut maintenant trouver quelque chose si c'est un garçon.

Les deux hommes avaient préféré ne pas être au courant du sexe du bébé. Ils étaient tous les deux très impatients, et cela paraissait être le cas d'Ace aussi. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas tout ce qu'il se tramait. Les deux parents étaient assis sur le canapé du salon et comparaient leur liste de prénom. Ace était couché depuis un petit moment déjà.

-Que penses-tu d'Etsujirô ? demanda Law. _Etsujirô_ _signifie plaisir, est utilisé pour le second fils_.

Kidd ne lui répondit pas, mais lui lança un regard franchement sceptique.

-Ok ok, je trace.

-Homare? proposa le mécanicien_. Homare_ _signifie honneur, réputation._

-Non, c'est moche, trancha le brun. Et puis on n'est pas dans un de tes films de samouraï.

Le roux râla un peu mais traça le nom de sa liste. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon en attendant sa prochaine suggestion.

-Mikoto? tenta Law. _Mikoto prénom mixte qui signifie précieux, noble._

-C'est quoi ce prénom de fille ? vociféra Kidd. Tu veux qu'il se fasse détruire à l'école ou quoi ?

Le médecin soupira. Son amant était tellement borné. Il voulait tellement donner un prénom viril au garçonnet, tandis que le brun était pour quelque chose d'un peu plus doux.

-Kidd, commença Law. C'est un petit garçon, pas un guerrier.

-Ouais, mais tu oublies que ton petit garçon finira par devenir un homme avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux. C'était évident qu'il leur fallait faire un compromis et trouver un prénom mignon ET un peu viril. Il eut un silence pendant que chacun examinait sa liste. Puis, le roux expira bruyamment avant de dire :

-Luffy pourrait être bien. _Luffy signifie roi (oui Oda a bien choisi son truc !)_

Law sourit en faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup, déclara-t-il après un moment.

Les deux hommes se détendirent alors, ravis d'avoir enfin put se mettre d'accord.

* * *

-Tu crois que ça va aller ? demanda Kidd pour la centième fois de la journée à Law.

Ce dernier répondit par l'affirmative, bien que de manière assez excédée.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Aucune complication n'a été détectée pendant la grossesse, il ne devrait donc y avoir aucun problème pour l'accouchement. Donc pour la millième fois Kidd, tout va bien se passer.

Le roux se renfrogna un peu en se tassant sur sa chaise et en croisant les bras. Pendant que le médecin s'occupait d'Ace qui dormait dans ses bras.

La petite famille était à l'hôpital, le travail avait commencé et leur deuxième enfant allait bientôt arriver. Enfin, bientôt, tout était relatif. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'ils attendaient. Ace s'était endormi dans les bras de Law et Kidd avait réussi à exaspéré ce dernier avec toutes ses questions. Ma foi, ces choses-là prennent du temps.

Newgate les avait appelés pour leur dire que c'était le jour J. Ils s'étaient donc dépêchés d'aller à l'hôpital. On les avait menés dans la petite salle d'attente où ils se trouvaient actuellement, à l'abri des regards. Et depuis, ils attendaient. Ils n'avaient pas du tout vu la femme qui leur confiait son bébé, et franchement ils s'en fichaient un peu.

Finalement, quand l'ambiance commençait à devenir un peu lourde dans la salle d'attente, Newgate entra, des papiers en main ainsi qu'un petit paquet de couvertures bleues ciel. Les deux adultes se redressèrent dans leurs fauteuils les yeux brillants d'attente et d'émotion.

-Et voilà, commença Newgate en donnant le nouveau-né à Kidd. C'est un joli petit garçon.

Les deux hommes se penchèrent vers la jolie frimousse du bébé, Ace toujours endormi dans les bras de Law. Le nourrisson avait les yeux fermés, sans doute dormait-il, quelques petits cheveux noirs protégeaient son crâne, sa peau était encore un peu rouge, comme s'il était énervé. Pour les deux hommes il était parfait.

Kidd resserra un peu sa prise sur son fils. Il était tellement minuscule entre ses grandes mains. Il semblait tellement fragile aussi, un courant d'air aurait pu le briser. Le roux sentit l'émotion du moment lui monter à la gorge, et il se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer de bonheur. Heureusement, Law posa sa main sur son bras, le réconfortant.

-On fait comme on a dit ? demanda le brun.

Le roux acquiesça.

-Bienvenu dans notre famille, Luffy, annonça solennellement le médecin.

* * *

Les deux adultes étaient extrêmement heureux de l'arrivée de Luffy dans leur vie. Bien qu'il leur ait fait connaître la joie de ne plus passer des nuits de sommeil entières pendant un bon moment. Cependant, Ace avait eu plus de mal à s'adapter à son petit frère. Il avait été assez jaloux de toute l'attention qu'accaparait le nourrisson. Les parents faisaient tout leur possible pour apaiser l'aîné. Ils faisaient des câlins à trois dans le lit parental avant d'aller coucher l'enfant, lui lisaient une histoire ou Kidd l'emmenait quelque fois au garage avec lui.

Finalement, ils purent dire avec facilité le moment à partir duquel Luffy fut complètement accepté par son frère. Ce fut quand ce dernier demanda à donner son biberon lui-même au bébé. A partir de ce moment-là, Ace fut beaucoup moins jaloux et il accepta totalement la présence du petit garçon.

Le temps passa. Puis, vint l'âge où Luffy dit ses premiers mots. Comme beaucoup d'enfant, son tout premier mot fut un 'maman' joyeux. A l'adresse de Law. Ça fit rire Kidd jusqu'à s'en rouler par terre. Ace fut intrigué, mais il était difficile à dire si c'était à cause du mot de son frère ou du bruit que faisait son père. Et Law… Law était partagé entre être estomaqué d'horreur et faire ravaler son rire au mécano ou être fier de son fils. Finalement, il choisit cette dernière option en allant féliciter Luffy, mais il envoya un regard noir au roux, lui promettant milles et un tourments. A sa plus grande horreur, et joie mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, Luffy continua de l'appeler 'maman', alors qu'il appelait Kidd 'papa', et Ace finit par adopter cette appellation. A ce moment-là, leur famille en devint vraiment une.

* * *

-N'empêche, commença Kidd alors que lui et Law étaient en train de se caresser sur le canapé, un soir. Je suis sûr que Luffy t'appelle 'maman' parce qu'il a senti que s'était toi qui faisait la 'femme'.

Bien sûr, c'était dit pour plaisanter, vu que Kidd faisait lui aussi la 'femme' dans leur couple, en plus du fait qu'il s'occupait des enfants quand le brun travaillait. Cependant, Law le prit mal.

-Pardon, s'énerva-t-il. Dans ce cas, j'espère que ta main droit est bien entraînée parce que tu vas en avoir besoin avant de pouvoir toucher à la 'femme'.

Il se leva rageusement du canapé pour se diriger vers la chambre dont il claqua la porte fort peu discrètement.

-Moi et ma grande gueule, se fustigea Kidd en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Cependant, il lui fut assez facile de regagner les faveurs du brun. Il lui arrivait de les perdre assez régulièrement, alors il connaissait la technique. Il eut juste extrêmement mal aux fesses le jour suivant, mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Pour l'instant.

**To be continued**

* * *

A la prochaine !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Mangasdu03 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, on voit Shanks beaucoup trop rarement dans la série. On sait tellement peu de choses sur lui en plus. Est-ce qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon ? Est-ce qu'il a un système de divisions comme Barbe Blanche ? Le bonnet de Law, bah écoute j'en sais absolument rien. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait un truc absolument minuscule pour lui. Passe une bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain !

Merci pour ton soutient, et bon courage à toi aussi si tu as des cours.

**Tresor : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Pas de soucis pour le retard… XD Ah ! Je suis contente que tu aimes de plus en plus Kidd, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir que des fans de Law sur cette fanfic ! Sérieux, Kidd est tellement plus cool ! XD Je n'ai jamais essayé le tir à la carabine. Chez moi, il y a une fête de ce genre une seule fois par année. Et en général c'est assez cher les tours de manège et les jeux sur les stands. C'est vrai que c'est triste pour Shanks, mais je voulais que ça se rapproche du manga original, et lui arracher un bras aurait peut-être été un peu exagéré avec l'accident que j'ai imaginé. Passe une bonne semaine et à mercredi.

Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient. :) Si seulement je pouvais passer ma vie à glander devant mon ordinateur… Mais bon, faut bien étudier pour avoir un bon travail pour s'acheter pleins de mangas XD J'espère donc que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**CornichonMagic : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus :) J'espère que le chapitre de Luffy t'a plu. Passe une bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain !


	17. What does the fox say ?

**Rating :** K+ je pense.

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Hello :) Voici enfin le chapitre 17 ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais l'école me prend trop de temps et mon inspiration est allée voir ailleurs XD Il reste trois semaines avant le fin de mes examens. **Donc pendant encore 3 semaines, ma publication ne sera pas régulière.** Néanmoins, j'ai une idée pour le prochain chapitre ! Un concept que j'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Il n'y aura pas de titre pour vous faire envie car je n'ai pas encore décidé d'un titre.

Merci aux revieweurs, les nouveaux comme les 'anciens' :_ Mangasdu03, sabrina-visiteur, nellouette19, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Muwnder, Ecarlates, LeLama, Juste-Moii, CornichonMagic, Tresor, Aliwinnie, Plop-Plop, littlemonkeyheart, AlwenaRin_

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**What does the fox say ?**

_Que dit le renard?_

-Et là… et là, s'enthousiasma Luffy. C'est un mouton.

-Oui, bien, félicita Law. Et le mouton fait ?

-Bêêêê, imita l'enfant.

-Juste.

Law tourna la page du livre qu'il était en train de lire à Luffy. C'était un bête livre avec des animaux, qu'il fallait reconnaître et imiter le cri. Il était neuf, et Luffy était vraiment enthousiaste à propos de tout cela. Il était assis sur son lit, à côté du médecin, et il montrait les images du doigt. Ace était plus… réticent à propos de l'ouvrage. Un peu trop bébé pour lui apparemment. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à faire changer d'avis son jeune frère quant à la lecture du livre. Le brun était donc couché dans son lit, les mains sous la tête, attendant que la lecture du soir soit finie.

-Et ici c'est un chat, montra Luffy. Et les chats font Miaou.

-C'est exact, confirma l'adulte.

-Oh ! Et là… et là, s'exclama l'enfant. C'est comme Stefan, c'est un chien.

En disant ces mots, il montra le lit de son frère du doigt. En effet, le petit chien blanc était déposé sur la poitrine d'Ace, prêt à être serré dans les bras du garçon quand ce dernier s'endormira. Le petit garçon était toujours très attaché à son doudou, bien qu'il ne le trimbale plus partout comme avant.

-Et il fait Wouf, précisa Luffy.

-Bien, encouragea le médecin qui tourna la page du livre.

-Et là c'est un renard, enchaîna l'enfant joyeusement.

-Exactement. Et que dit le renard ?

Luffy ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait parler mais il la referma avant d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit. Il prit une petite moue pensive avant de déclarer :

-Je ne sais pas. Ça fait quoi comme bruit un renard ?

Et Law se retrouva bien bête parce qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. En plus, Ace s'était un peu redressé dans son lit, à l'écoute. Le médecin réfléchit rapidement. Ne trouvant pas de réponse satisfaisante, il utilisa son joker.

-C'est une très bonne question Luffy. Je pense que Kidd en a la réponse.

-Ah oui ?! demanda naïvement le petit garçon.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'adulte. Ne bouge pas, je vais l'appeler.

Law se leva du lit de son fils où il était assis. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et appela son compagnon qui était en train de faire la vaisselle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Kidd en entrant dans le couloir un linge de cuisine à la main.

-On a besoin de toi, lui répondit le brun en le trainant par la main dans la chambre des enfants.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna une nouvelle fois le roux toujours dans le flou.

-Quel bruit fait le renard ?! attaqua Luffy avec entrain et sa petite bouille d'enfant.

-Euh… Le mécanicien fut désemparé un instant.

-Kyu ? répondit-il finalement très peu sûr de lui.

Ace ne dit rien, même s'il trouvait la réponse très peu plausible. Le renard avait plus de chance d'aboyer ou de japper que faire un bruit comme 'kyu'. Cependant, son petit frère n'était pas de cet avis. Il était totalement convaincu par la réponse de l'adulte. Le petit garçon était encore à un âge où l'on pense que les adultes détiennent la connaissance absolue et ne mentent pas.

Finalement, sur cette magnifique réponse, il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Un bisou sur le front de papa et maman pour les deux garçons, puis Law éteignit la lumière en sortant de la pièce avec Kidd. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cuisine.

-Les renards font kyu ?! appuya Law, très sceptique.

-Oh, tais-toi, s'énerva Kidd. Je n'avais pas d'autre idée. Et c'est toi qui es venu me chercher parce que tu ne savais pas quoi dire !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, nia le médecin.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, Law ! se fâcha le roux en faisant face à son compagnon.

Ce dernier sourit perversement avant de plaquer son mécanicien contre le mur le plus proche. Avant qu'il ne puisse se plaindre, Law fondit sur ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans un baiser fiévreux.

**To be continued**

* * *

A la prochaine !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Mangasdu03 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Alors oui, dans le flash-back de Luffy, il est clair que Shanks n'avait pas encore mangé de fruits du démon. Je pense d'ailleurs que si Luffy n'avait pas mangé le Gomu Gomu no mi, ce serait sans doute Shanks qui l'aurait mangé. Maintenant, beaucoup de temps c'est passé, Shanks est devenu un Yonkou, donc il a sans aucun doute trouvé d'autres fruits ou en a acheté. Donc il en a peut-être mangé un. Perso je pense qu'il en a mangé un ! Et puis, Barbe Blanche avait lui aussi une énorme force naturelle, mais il possédait quand même le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon. Je pense que tous les Yonkou en ont mangé un. Après aucune idée duquel ! Mais c'est vrai que Shanks est vraiment très balaise sans. Mais je serais un peu déçue s'il n'en avait pas mangé un pendant tout ce temps.

Donc oui, selon mon ami Wiki, Luffy veut dire roi en japonais. C'est clair que ce moment devait être assez épique. Passe une bonne semaine, à la prochaine !

**CornichonMagic :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Je trouve aussi Ace trop chou comme ça ! Mais je pense que c'est la dernière fois qu'on le voit ainsi ! Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements ! Passe une bonne semaine, à la prochaine !

**Tresor :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Je me suis bien amusée avec la partie où il cherche un prénom pour le bébé. Et oui, Oda a bien choisi le nom de son héros. Je suis heureuse que le lemon t'ait plu, je dois dire que je n'étais pas super sûre de moi. (Comme à chaque fois que j'écris un lemon j'ai envie de dire.) Je suis contente que tu apprécies Kidd de plus en plus, il lui faut bien des fans à lui aussi, pour qu'il puisse résister à la horde de fan de Law ! Kidd a trop la classe ! XD C'est vrai qu'on voit moins Law avec les enfants. C'est parce qu'il travaille beaucoup, mais il est aussi attaché à eux que Kidd. Ok, Dragon en écologiste extrémiste n'est pas le plus crédible que j'ai fait. Mais il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour remplacer le fait qu'il soit révolutionnaire. En fait, cette idée m'est venue des livres CHERUB, je ne sais pas si tu connais, mais dans plusieurs tomes, il est question de terroristes écologistes. Je suis contente de voir que tu t'es bien amusée en lisant cette fic ! C'est le principal !

Alors, est-ce que je ferais des chapitres avec Ace et Luffy adolescents ? … Bon, je te réponds. Il y aura un chapitre où Ace et Luffy seront plus grands (18 et 15 ans) ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette fic. (Pourquoi ? Parce que, je ne vais pas tout te dire non plus.) J'ai déjà commencé à écrire ce chapitre, bien que je ne vais vraiment pas le publier tout de suite. Mais ce sera le seul, parce que l'idée c'est quand même de les voir enfants. Donc voilà.

Encore merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments. Passe une bonne semaine, à la prochaine !

**Plop-Plop :** Première chose à dire, j'adoooore ton pseudo ! XD Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Et un énorme merci pour ton compliment, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que tu aimes ma fic à ce point ! Ace est vraiment super craquant quand il est tout petit, ça me donne envie d'écrire plus de chapitre avec lui si petit. Malheureusement, ce genre de chapitre n'est plus prévu, snif ! Kidd is the best ! Fan de Kidd ? Dis oui, ça me fera plaisir, parce que j'ai l'impression d'être envahie par les fans de Law XD J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Passe une bonne semaine et à la prochaine, ma chère chewing-gum-licorne-illuminatie.

Kiss, Yaoïste, patate et Suisse ! XD


	18. Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

**Rating :** T peut-être, pour un léger soupçon de pédophilie (même si c'est très très léger.)

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Après pas mal de semaines d'absence, me voici de retour. Ce chapitre est la récompense pour **Cosy-chwan** du chapitre de Pâques. Il fallait que le titre du chapitre soit « Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? » et que j'arrive à caser Bartolomeo (Vous verrez que ce dernier a un peu des idées bizarres d'ailleurs). Ce qui est chose faite. Donc j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Plusieurs annonces maintenant :

Il n'y aura **pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine **car je serai en Irlande. :) Mais après ce voyage, je reprendrai une publication régulière. Donc une fois par semaine, le mercredi.

J'ai ouvert un page FaceBook sous le nom 6Starlight6, le lien est dans mon profil si vous ne trouvez pas. J'ai créé cette page pour pouvoir partager plus avec vous. Par exemple, des fanart sympas, des OST et autres… On pourrait discuter des fics que j'ai publiés si vous le souhaitez, donc de cette fic. Je compte d'ailleurs publier le plan de l'appartement de Kidd et Law sur cette page FaceBook. J'espère que le concept est clair, mais si vous avez des questions ou un problème pour trouver la page, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un message privé sur le site. (Ce site)

Merci mille fois aux revieweuses : _Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, __Eltayass D. Nakami, LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour,__ sabrina-visiteur, Tresor, Mangasdu03, Juste-Moii, Plop-Plop, Blackopf, Aliwinnie, Emy45260_

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?**

Bartolomeo n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très conventionnel. Son apparence avait tout du parfait punk, plutôt que du jeune stagiaire au jardin d'enfant. Le jeune homme avait 24 ans, finit ses études et ignorait quoi faire de sa vie. Il enchaînait donc les stages afin de trouver sa voie. Mais son apparence refroidissait beaucoup d'éventuels maîtres de stage. Ses cheveux étaient teints en vert et dressés en crête sur sa tête. Un anneau doré était fiché dans son cartilage septal **(1)**. Il possédait deux tatouages, l'un sous l'œil droit, formant deux lignes, et un autre sur le torse. De plus, il s'épilait complètement les sourcils dans un refus du conformisme imposé par la société. Il s'était aussi fait poser des rajouts sur ses deux canines supérieurs afin de les rallonger. Tout ceci, plus son style vestimentaire un peu étrange, rebutait pas mal de gens. Mais il avait réussi à obtenir une place de stage dans un jardin d'enfant. Et c'est dans ce petit bâtiment scolaire d'un des arrondissements de Tokyo que Bartolomeo avait trouvé l'amour.

Un charmant petit noiraud avec un sourire démesuré et une bouille à craquer.

Oui, Bartolomeo était gay, ou plutôt bi, et il le vivait très bien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était complètement sous le charme de son chéri. Bien sûr, il le regardait de loin et il lui parlait très peu. Mais il allait changer ça et lui déclarer sa flamme ! Le fait que le chéri en question avait près de 20 ans de moins que Bartolomeo n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Après tout, l'amour n'a pas d'âge, n'est-ce pas ?!

Le jeune homme décida de passer à l'action durant la pause de midi. Pendant que le petit garçon était seul. Ses deux amis étaient occupés ailleurs. L'un sûrement en train de se perdre sur le chemin de sa classe, et l'autre sans doute en train de baver sur une quelconque fillette. En bref, la voie était libre pour Bartolomeo.

-Bonjour, dit-il doucement en arrivant à la hauteur de la table où était assis l'enfant en train de boire un jus de fruit.

-Bonjour, répondit le petit en relevant la tête vers son interlocuteur.

-Est-ce que je peux m'assoir avec toi ? demande le vert. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Le garçon acquiesça, peu concentré sur les propos de l'adulte.

Cependant, ce dernier avait une solution infaillible pour que l'enfant l'écoute. Il sortit des Mochis au thé vert de sa poche et les tendit au garçon.

-Tiens, dit-il. C'est pour toi.

Luffy regardait les gâteux suspicieusement. Ses parents avaient été très clairs sur le fait d'accepter de la nourriture d'étranger. Mais les friandises avaient l'air si bonnes, et Tronche de coq **(2)** n'était pas un inconnu, pas totalement. Sans trop réfléchir plus loin, le petit garçon engloutit les Mochis.

Bartolomeo était aux anges, son chéri avait accepté son cadeau. Pendant que l'enfant mangeait, l'adulte prit son courage à deux mains et se confessa :

-Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je t'ai remarqué. Tu es vraiment très mignon. Ton sourire me donne plein de frissons. Donc, je voulais savoir si tu étais intéressé.

-Par quoi ? répondit Luffy en se curant le nez avec le petit doigt.

-Et bien, par avoir une relation avec moi évidemment.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda bêtement le garçon.

-Simplement sortir avec moi. Aller au ciné, et tout et tout. Ce que font les amoureux quoi.

-Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, déclara l'enfant avec une foi inébranlable.

Bartolomeo sentit son cœur se liquéfier dans sa poitrine, son chéri ne l'aimait pas ! Il quitta la table où était installé Luffy, d'une démarche un peu hagarde. Une seule phrase tournait dans sa tête :

Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

**To be continued**

**(1)**»Cartilage septal » selon Wikipédia c'est le nom du cartilage qui se trouve entre les deux narines. Oui, je me la pète avec des mots compliqués pour rien du tout XD

**(2)** »Tronche de coq » surnom que donne Luffy à Bartolomeo dans les tomes de One Piece en français.

* * *

Titre du prochaine chapitre : Rendez-vous ( récompense pour MissWalker92).

A la prochaine !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Tresor :** Merci beaucoup pour ta tartine… euh, ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Alors l'idée de ce bruit me vient d'une fic sur Naruto. Je trouvais ce bruit mignon. Une histoire de renard avec une galette… ça me dit quelque chose, mais peut-être que je confonds avec le petit chaperon rouge. J'aime vraiment beaucoup Cherub ! Bien que je trouve certains tomes assez nuls. (Genre le dernier de la série avec James, c'était vraiment un échec.) C'est vrai que ça pourrait être assez marrant de voir Ace et Luffy à Cherub, avec Sabo aussi XD Comme ils sont à peu près orphelin ça pourrait coller en plus ! Là tout de suite, je rêve de lire une fic de ce genre ! Cross-over entre One Piece et Cherub.

En fait, j'ai pensé à ce chapitre au tout tout début, donc non ce n'est pas bientôt la fin de la fic. Il y a encore beaucoup trop de thèmes que j'ai envie d'aborder ! J'avais annoncé 21 chapitres au début, mais il y en aura beaucoup plus ! Au moins 10 de plus je pense. J'espère que tu es rassurée. Je suis satisfaite si tu t'es bien marrée en voyant le titre du chapitre ! J'avais la chanson dans la tête pendant toute l'écriture du chapitre ! Il faut être sage pendant les cours voyons ! XD Passe une bonne semaine, à la prochaine !

**Mangasdu03 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! C'est vrai que Luffy est tout mignon quand il est petit. Tout innocent, tout naïf. Je suis contente que la réponse de Kidd te plaise, je trouvais ce bruit mignon. Bon moyen de détourner l'attention et de faire taire Kidd aussi ! Alors euh… J'avais compté une fois, et je pensais écrire 21 chapitres, sauf que j'ai eu de nouvelles idées entre temps. Donc je pense en écrire environ 30, si je n'ai pas de nouvelles idées entre temps XD Est-ce qu'il y aura des références à d'autres manga ? Dans le chapitre de Luffy, il y a une référence à un très vieux dessin animé d'animation que je regardais étant petite. Il s'agit de Pingu (Je ne sais pas si tu connais. En plus c'est un truc anglais et suisse, mais je crois que c'était diffusé en France.) Il y avait une référence à une chanson dans le chapitre précédent. Donc oui, je vais faire d'autres références parce que ça m'amuse et que ça vous amuse aussi à voir. Je pense que je ne referais plus quelque chose d'autant gros, parce que ça m'avait demandé pas mal de temps. Mais si j'arrive tenir jusqu'à Noël alors pourquoi pas… :)

C'est sûr qu'il faudra attendre un bon moment avant de voir si Shanks a oui ou non mangé un fruit du démon. Il faudra en reparler à ce moment-là ! XD C'est vrai que beaucoup de personnage sont complètement badass sans voir de pouvoir. C'est vrai qu'il se débrouille très bien sans. Et j'ai pas envie de le voir avec un fruit ridicule en fait (genre celui de Luffy… Bien qu'il soit amené de manière badass). Je pense que les deux options me satisferont, parce que Shanks restera complètement classe et puissant. Mais je me réjouis de voir ce qu'il en retourne. Pas de soucis, on peut avoir chacune notre point de vue sans se mettre sur la tronche XD En fait, j'ai juste envie que Shanks reste super fort et super classe ! Pitié Oda, ne le fait pas mourir ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet !

Passe une bonne semaine, à la prochaine !

**Plop-Plop :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Rôôô c'est dégueulasse ! XD Yeah ! Je suis fan de Kidd aussi, plus que Law, mais pas plus qu'Ace parce que faut pas déconner ! XD Ace est au-dessus de tout XD Enfin bref. Plop c'est trop cool XD Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise, ou à ce Vincent…Ahaha ! :D Par contre, tu éviteras de t'approcher de Luffy ou Ace avec cette passion morbide ! :p Passe une bonne semaine, à la prochaine !


	19. Rendez-vous

**Rating :** T, parce que Kidd est vulgaire.

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, moi j'ai vraiment adoré ma semaine en Irlande ! ça m'a donné de nouvelles idées ) Chers reviweurs d'amour, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews. Navrée, je le ferai dès que possible, je préfère vous mettre le chapitre en priorité. Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos gentils commentaires ! Sinon, la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas géniale, mais je n'arrive pas à la rendre mieux que cela, j'attends donc vos propositions XD Je viens de voir qu'on avait passé la barre des 200 reviews… Je suis sur le cul ! Un énorme MERCI à vous toutes !

Ce chapitre est la récompense de **MissWalker92 **du chapitre de Pâques. Ici, je devais écrire une réunion parents/profs, ce qui est chose faite ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rendez-vous**

-On va avoir un problème, annonça Kidd à Law un soir.

Le médecin était en train de faire la vaisselle pendant que le roux triait les papiers du jour sur la table de la cuisine.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le brun en s'interrompant dans sa tâche.

Il s'approcha de l'endroit où était assis son compagnon, posant une main sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-On a reçu la convocation pour la réunion parents-professeurs d'Ace et de Luffy, lui répondit Kidd.

-Et alors ?

-Elles se déroulent en même temps. Il faudra donc que chacun assiste à l'une ou l'autre des réunions.

Law sourit doucement devinant parfaitement la pensée du roux. Il ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour la dire à haute voix :

-Ce qui te fait royalement chier !

Kidd soupira, mais avoua que c'était effectivement le cas.

En effet, l'an passé, les réunions n'avaient pas eu lieu le même soir, donc Law s'était présenté aux deux réunions.

-Tu devrais aller à celle de Luffy, proposa le médecin. Le prof d'Ace est un peu… Enfin, tu ne l'aimeras pas. Et je préférerais que tu évites de t'énerver contre le prof de notre fils aîné. Par contre, l'institutrice de Luffy est vraiment sympathique, je pense que tu auras plus de facilité avec elle.

-D'accord. J'ai quelque chose de spécial à dire ?

-L'institutrice s'appelle Nico Robin. Elle te fera sans doute remarquer que Luffy est un peu glouton, mais sans méchanceté. Réponds-lui qu'on s'en occupe. Ah, et comme elle n'a été en contact avec moi seulement, elle n'est pas au courant pour notre situation, il faudra le lui expliquer. Elle acceptera sans doute très bien.

-Ok ok. Et c'est à ce point-là le prof d'Ace ? demanda Kidd en se tournant un peu sur sa chaise pour faire face à son compagnon.

-Akainu **(1) **? Oui. Il déteste Ace. J'en ignore la raison, mais il ne le supporte pas. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour le rabaisser.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'aille à ta place, défoncer ce fils de pute.

-Justement, tu n'iras pas pour cette raison Kidd. Et puis, il est plutôt baraqué pour un type dans la cinquantaine. Non, je préfère te laisser entre les mains de la jeune institutrice trentenaire de Luffy. Là au moins je suis sûr que tu ne feras pas de bêtise.

Kidd eut un petit rire avant de poser sa main sur la nuque de Law et de l'attirer à lui pour un baiser. Mais, quand les lèvres de son amant furent toutes proches des siennes, il déclara :

-Et tu n'as pas peur que je m'enfuie avec la jolie institutrice de maternelle ?

-Qui a dit qu'elle était jolie ?

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis, échangèrent un tendre baiser.

* * *

-Donc, vous êtes le père de Luffy ? demanda la charmante Nico Robin.

-C'est exact, répondit Kidd.

-Je croyais que Trafalgar-san était le père de Luffy.

Le roux se mit à se gratter la nuque, gêné par les explications qu'il allait devoir donner à la jeune femme.

-Hum, c'est exact, Law et moi sommes les parents de Luffy.

Robin parut un instant surprise, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

-Bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser, excusez-moi.

Tout en disant cela, elle nota quelque chose sur les feuilles disposées sur le bureau autour duquel les adultes étaient assis.

-Luffy est un petit garçon très sympathique, commença l'enseignante. Il est très gentil mais ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds pour autant. C'est un enfant très sociable, il a plutôt beaucoup d'amis. Je ne sais pas s'il vous a parlé de Roronoa Zoro ou de Sanji ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le roux. Apparemment ils feraient les quatre cent coups ensemble.

Robin rigola légèrement en cachant sa bouche de sa main. Les mots de l'homme en face d'elle étaient un peu faibles, mais l'idée était là.

-Disons plutôt qu'ils sont derrière toute l'agitation de cette école. Certains membres du personnel les ont même surnommé le « Monster Trio »**(2)**.

Tout en disant cela, la jeune femme rit légèrement, comme si ce n'était pas bien grave. Sans doute que ça l'était, au moins un petit peu, mais elle avait sûrement vu plus grave, ou même fait plus grave. Et bizarrement, cette idée raisonnait comme une vérité pour Kidd, et il aimait beaucoup ça.

-Sinon, reprit l'enseignante. Il s'en tire plutôt bien, ce n'est pas un élève excellent, mais pas trop mauvais non plus. Cependant, il risque d'avoir un peu de peine plus tard, mais je pense qu'il aura mûrit suffisamment pour se prendre en main. Je n'ai aucune inquiétude le concernant.

Le mécanicien hocha la tête, rassuré.

-Cependant, c'est un enfant un peu gourmand. Il faudrait y faire un peu attention, car même si ça n'en a pas forcément l'air, les enfants aussi peuvent souffrir d'obésité. Bien que Luffy ait un poids tout à fait normal pour l'instant, je pense néanmoins qu'il faudrait faire attention à son alimentation.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous faisons attention à cela. Et puis, Law est médecin, il connaît bien ces choses-là.

-Bien évidemment, sourit Robin.

Elle consulta ses papiers un instant, puis demanda :

-J'en ai fini pour ma part. Avez-vous des questions ?

Kidd prit le temps de réfléchir rapidement, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Du coup, il répondit :

-Non, ça ira.

La jeune femme raccompagna le roux à la porte du bureau, elle lui serra la main en disant :

-J'ai une petite question indiscrète, si vous permettez Eustass-san.

-Bien sûr, répondit le mécanicien très intrigué.

-Luffy fait souvent référence à sa maman…

Un énorme sourire carnassier prit place sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-Il parle de Law quand il dit ça, révéla-t-il.

Un petit rire suivit cette phrase.

* * *

-Bonsoir, Trafalgar-san.

-Bonsoir, Akainu-san

L'homme était strict et ne souriait pas. Il était vraiment corpulent, bien plus que Law. Ce dernier ne doutait pas un seul instant de se faire laminer par l'autre homme s'ils devaient se battre. Heureusement pour le médecin, il n'était pas ici pour un combat, mais pour parler d'Ace. Et ça n'allait pas être une sinécure s'il en croyait le visage pincé de l'homme.

-Passons directement aux choses sérieuses, si vous le voulez bien.

Law acquiesça à cette requête. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur des choses futiles. Plus vite ils en auraient fini, plus vite il pourrait quitter cet homme détestable.

-Ace est un élève ni doué ni mauvais.

Cette phrase sera sûrement la seule qui ne soit pas ouvertement négative sur Ace, pensa à raison le médecin.

-Cependant, c'est un élève beaucoup trop indiscipliné. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et n'écoute pas ce qu'on lui dit. Lui et Sabo sont dans tous les mauvais coups.

Law prit un instant pour réfléchir. Sabo était un tout récent ami d'Ace. S'il avait bien compris ce que le garçon lui avait raconté, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un parc et ils avaient ensuite découvert qu'ils fréquentaient la même école. Le médecin était heureux que son fils se soit fait un si bon ami. Pas qu'Ace ait de la peine à se faire des amis, mais ce n'était pas des amis autant proche que Sabo, d'après ce que Law en avait conclu. De plus, Luffy avait l'air de se débrouiller mieux que son aîné quand il s'agissait de se faire des amis.

-C'est un enfant qui ne supporte ni la discipline ni l'autorité. Je ne serais pas surpris s'il devenait un criminel une fois adulte.

Evidemment, Akainu exagérait, mais il pensait ce qu'il disait. Law en était conscient, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne répondit pas à la provocation. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans le jeu en face de lui. Cela n'aurait servi à rien, car l'enseignant était convaincu par ce qu'il disait et Law savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Ace était un garçon un peu réfractaire à l'autorité, mais pas au point d'enfreindre la loi. Et puis l'enfant était probablement juste réfractaire à l'autorité de son prof et celui-ci le prenait sans doute très mal.

Law soupira pendant que l'autre homme continuait de rabaisser son fils.

J'espère que tu as des plans pour bien le faire chier, Ace, pensa-t-il alors.

En se rendant compte de la teneur de sa pensée, le médecin eut un petit sourire contrit, mais il ne regretta rien.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara-t-il quand même. Je parlerai de tout ceci avec Ace.

Akainu hocha la tête et parut un peu près satisfait. Law en profita donc pour prendre congé.

Une fois chez lui, il ne dit rien à Ace, parce que son prof avait clairement exagéré. Le brun était clairement un gentil garçon, bien qu'il ait une grande tendance à faire des farces aux gens qu'il n'appréciait pas.

**To be continued**

**(1)**« Akainu » Donc oui ceci n'est pas le vrai nom de l'amiral qui a tué Ace dans le manga. Son vrai nom est Sakazuki. Nom que je trouve beaucoup trop féminin. Akainu est son épithète (selon ), mais je pense que c'est sous ce nom que nous le connaissons (et haïssons) tous. Donc j'ai utilisé cette appellation-là.

**(2)** »Monster Trio » C'est le nom donné au trio Luffy-Zoro-Sanji par le fandom anglais de One Piece. Littéralement, ça veut dire trio de monstres ou trio monstrueux. A la base ça fait référence à leur puissance au combat. Ici je l'utilise plutôt dans le sens gamin du terme monstre (dans le sens petits monstres). J'ai introduit cette appellation parce que je la trouve juste trop cool ! Je ne sais par contre pas trop si elle existe dans le fandom français ou s'il y a un équivalent.

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre : Aucune idée XD, ce sera la récompense pour sabrina.

A la semaine prochaine !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Tresor : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir.

Pourquoi pas plutôt Akainu dans le rôle de ce colonel (je me rappelle plus le nom non plus et j'ai la flemme de chercher. Est-ce que ce n'était pas Large le nom ?) Oui oui du Yaoi partout ! Je ne sais pas si l'auteur c'est lassé de son truc, mais c'est vrai que plus en avance dans la série et moins les tomes sont bons. Une exception quand même pour Le Grand Jeu que j'avais trouvé excellent. Mon tome préféré restera quand même Arizona Max.

Bartolomeo est complètement dingue de Luffy, je pense qu'on peut le comparer à une fangirl en chaleur, dans le manga. Perso, hors de question d'avoir un BartolomeoXLuffy (en fait j'ai énormément de peine à voir Luffy en couple.)

C'est vrai que dans ce chapitre, Bartolomeo aurait plus prendre un peu plus de soin à choisir la personne qu'il "aime". Luffy restant Luffy, il est naïf (en même temps il a 5 ans) et ne capte rien. Mais c'est vrai que je m'inquiéterais un peu de la réaction de Law et Kidd (surtout de Kidd en fait) s'ils savaient, mais je pense que Luffy n'a pas pris la peine de leur dire, dans le sens où pour lui ce n'était pas un événement important.

En ce qui concerne la tendance ou non pédophile de Bartolomeo, comme c'est un sujet sensible, je te laisse choisir la réponse à cette question par toi-même. :) Je sais la réponse parce que je l'ai choisie en écrivant, après à toi d'aborder le truc avec ta propre vison et sensibilité.

Voilà !

Sur ce passe une bonne semaine et de bonnes vacances :)

Intéressée par la page Facebook ?

**Plop-plop :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Ahaha, perso, je n'ai aucun regret en ce qui concerne Bartolomeo :p Oui oui, je suis une auteure sadique ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et fait rire apparemment. A la prochaine et passe de bonnes vacances ! J'espère que tu as guéri de ta fièvre !


	20. The Girl is mine

**Rating :** M, oui, ils font encore des choses cochonnes.

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Hello ! Oui, j'ai du retard… Disons simplement que mon inspiration s'est barrée en vacances et que mon job d'étudiante me bouffe beaucoup trop d'énergie. Mais enfin bref, le chapitre est là ! Et il est long ! (enfin un peu) Je suis actuellement en train de répondre aux reviews auxquelles je n'avais pas encore répondu. Alors encore un gros merci à toutes mes revieweuses chéries ! Le prochain chapitre sera publié le mercredi de la semaine prochaine, si j'arrive à l'écrire d'ici là ! XD

Ce chapitre est la récompense pour **sabrina** du chapitre de Pâques. Je devais écrire un chapitre où un mec tournait autour de Law, rendant Kidd jaloux. Kidd devait ensuite péter la gueule du mec en question. Et ça devait finir sur une scène hot et mignonne. Je pense avoir plutôt réussi. J'y ai aussi casé trois références à des mangas, dont une qui devrait bien te faire marrer **sabrina**. Vous pouvez vous amusez à les chercher, mais il n'y aura rien à gagner cette fois. Je donnerai la réponse au prochain chapitre.

**Warning :** Il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre, relu par absolument personne, donc si c'est de la merde c'est ma faute cette fois. XD Vous verrez, il est un peu inhabituel par rapport à ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir sur ce site. Je pense que ça plaira à l'une d'entre vous (**Muwnder**) qui avait aimé celui dans le chapitre de Luffy parce que « ce n'est pas monté sur un plan basique du déroulement d'un rapport sexuel. ». Enfin bref, laissez-moi votre avis sur ce point.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**The Girl is mine (1)**

Le bar était joyeusement bruyant et plein. Ce qui rendait difficile la tâche de commander à boire. Mais Kidd n'avait d'autre choix que de prendre sans mal en patience.

Law et lui étaient de sortie ce soir-là. Ils avaient eu envie de profiter qu'aucun des deux ne travaillent le lendemain pour se faire une sortie. Ils avaient demandé à Shanks de garder les enfants, au bonheur de Luffy. Les deux adultes avaient commencé par aller voir un film au cinéma, puis ils avaient fini dans ce bar. Pendant que Law surveillait la table qu'ils avaient, difficilement, réussi à avoir, Kidd était allé chercher à boire. Sauf que le comptoir était noyé sous la foule.

Le roux attendait donc, avec toute la patience dont il disposait, d'attirer enfin l'attention d'un serveur. Pour s'occuper un peu l'esprit, il observait la cohue environnante.

A côté de lui attendait un grand blond avec une cicatrice en travers de l'œil droit. Il tenait contre son torse une jeune femme resplendissante à la chevelure blanche. Un peu plus loin, Kidd voyait un adolescent aux cheveux rouges se tailler un chemin dans la foule avec son regard menaçant et ses ciseaux pointus. Il tirait par le bras un adolescent aux cheveux bleus clairs qui disait vaguement quelque chose au mécanicien. Sur un canapé poussé contre un des murs de l'échoppe, un jeune adolescent aux cheveux bruns roulait la pelle du siècle à un homme plus petit que lui aux cheveux noirs arrangés dans une coupe assez militaire. Cette dernière scène fit sourire Kidd. Cet établissement semblait tenir la promesse faite à l'entrée. Soit celle d'être tolérant et d'accepter toutes les orientations. Ce qui avait décidé les deux hommes de rentrer dans ce bar et pas un autre. Le quartier en grouillait, ils avaient donc eu l'embarras du choix.

Le roux jeta un vague regard vers le comptoir, ce n'était toujours pas à son tour de se faire servir, et il avait encore un bon moment à attendre. Las, il tourna la tête vers la plus belle chose à voir dans ce bar, Law. Alors que le mécanicien pensait voir son compagnon seul à la table, peut-être le regardant avec un petit sourire, le médecin n'était pas seul, et parlait même avec quelqu'un !

Un bon coup de colère et de jalousie monta en Kidd.

L'interlocuteur de Law devait avoir le même âge que lui. Il possédait des cheveux noirs et des yeux foncés, maquillés à outrance. Il portait des vêtements féminins, mais il était clair que c'était un homme. D'abord par son absence de poitrine, mais surtout à cause des poils sur ses jambes, révélés par la jupe bouffante.

-Putain ! jura Kidd en colère et jaloux.

Surtout que cet espèce de travelo à la manque était beaucoup trop près de Law et ne semblait pas gêner de le toucher. Une main sur le bras par ci et une moue stupide par là. Le mécanicien sentit très clairement son sang-froid lui glisser entre les doigts.

Sans plus de réflexion que celle d'aller casser la gueule à cet abruti, le roux sortit de la masse de personne entourant le comptoir pour se diriger vers Law.

-Oy, le travelo, apostropha Kidd, de très mauvaise humeur, en arrivant près de la table de Law.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, l'autre homme ne se tourna pas vers lui. De ce fait, le roux n'eut d'autre choix que de l'empoigner par son col, sous le regard assez blasé de son compagnon.

-Enfoiré, gronda le mécanicien. Tu cherches à faire quoi là ?!

-Malappris, répondit l'autre homme d'une voix horrible. Mes affaires avec ce bel éphèbe ne vous concernent pas ! Maintenant lâchez-moi !

En disant cela, il donna une petite tape sur l'une des mains de Kidd qui tenait son col.

-Pardon, enragea le roux. Je vais tellement te défoncer !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il envoya son poing dans le visage du travelo, sous un bruyant soupir de Law.

-Connard, Law est MON mec, ne se retint pas de préciser le mécanicien.

Kidd aurait apprécié ruer ce travelo à la manque de coup jusqu'à le laisser pour mort dans un caniveau, mais ils étaient dans un bar. Il y avait donc trop de monde autour pour ça et la situation pouvait s'envenimer assez rapidement si ce mec avait des amis prêts à le défendre. Kidd était tout seul de son côté et il avait promis à Law qu'il arrêtait de se battre en soirée. C'est pour ça qu'il relâcha son ennemi.

-Law, on s'arrache, ordonna-t-il à son compagnon.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et voulu protester, mais le roux ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il le tira par le poignet vers la sortie après avoir pris leurs vestes sous le bras.

-Kidd ! se plaignit brièvement Law, peu ravi d'être emmené de force vers un endroit inconnu.

Mais cela ne dura pas. Le roux les fit entrer dans le premier Love Hotel qu'ils croisèrent.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il réserva une chambre pour quelques heures sans demander l'avis de son amant. Mais ce dernier avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'allait faire le roux. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que cette situation se produisait, et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Et même si Kidd allait utiliser son corps pour rassurer son côté jaloux et possessif, Law sentait déjà son bas-ventre se réchauffer à cette idée. Parce qu'il aimait le roux dans son entièreté. Pour son petit côté brute et possessif aussi.

Sans plus attendre, le mécanicien entraîna son compagnon dans la chambre qu'il avait réservée. Une fois arrivé à destination, aucun des deux hommes ne prit la peine d'admirer la décoration un peu singulière de la pièce. Ce qui était important, c'est qu'elle comportait un lit. D'ailleurs Kidd n'attendit pas longtemps avant de balancer le médecin sur le matelas. Il se précipita sur lui avec impatience. L'embrassant sans restriction pendant que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches étroites.

Le roux avait désespérément envie de son amant. Pour se rassurer dans une certaine mesure et montrer à Law que c'était à lui, et uniquement à lui, qu'il avait accordé un genre de droit de propriété. Cependant, Law n'appartenait pas à Kidd, et inversement. Car ils étaient tous les deux nés en hommes libres et ils le resteraient jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Un grognement de contentement un peu bestial sortit de la bouche du roux quand son partenaire le prit dans ses bras en soupirant de plaisir. L'étreinte ne dura pas longtemps car le mécanicien infiltra sa main sous le sweat du brun dans le but de le lui ôter. Ce dernier se laissa faire, prit par une certaine impatience.

-Kidd, chuchota le brun afin d'encourager son amant.

Ce dernier gémit en baisant le cou de Law. Il prit soin de vénérer chaque centimètre de peu de son compagnon pendant qu'il le déshabillait. Il fut interrompu une fois quand le médecin lui ôta son T-shirt. Il grogna légèrement quand deux mains avides se glissèrent sous son jeans et son caleçon pour empoigner ses fesses. Cependant, il les dégagea au bout d'un moment afin de se redresser pour enlever ses derniers vêtements et faire de même avec ceux de Law.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux nus, le roux s'allongea sur son amant. Il en profita pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche en fourrant la main dans ses cheveux. Il apprécia de sentir la verge dure du brun contre la peau de son bas-ventre. Il descendit ensuite sa bouche dans le cou du médecin où il s'acharna à laisser des marques pour bien montrer au monde entier que Law était SON mec. Ensuite, il descendit langoureusement une de ses mains vers leurs bas-ventres. Il en profita un peu pour caresser son flanc frémissant au passage. Une fois arrivé à destination, il empoigna leurs deux érections qu'il cajola avec plaisir. Law gémit doucement en entourant la nuque du roux de ses bras. Il n'hésita pas à creuser le dos afin de rapprocher encore plus ses hanches de celles de son amant.

Après plusieurs minutes, cette délicieuse stimulation ne fut plus suffisante, alors Kidd les relâcha. Il se redressa ensuite pour pouvoir fouiller dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Entre les différentes sortes de préservatifs et les quelques jouets mis à disposition par l'hôtel, il trouva un tube de lubrifiant. La couleur orange du tube l'intrigua et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'étiquette.

-Sensation de chaleur, lut-il. Mmmh, ça peut être intéressant. Qu'en dis-tu Law ?

Il y avait bien évidemment d'autre flacon de lubrifiant dans le tiroir, le roux avait juste prit le premier venu. Après tout, autant profiter d'être dans un Love Hotel pour changer un peu leurs habitudes.

-Je m'en fous, répondit avec impatience le brun. Dépêche-toi !

Pour montrer encore mieux son empressement, il écarta les jambes et posa ses pieds à plat sur le matelas puis poussa dessus afin de soulever son bassin. Cela marcha parfaitement car Kidd se mit à genoux sur le lit de manière à ce que les fesses de son amant reposent sur ses cuisses. Le roux prit un instant pour arranger leur position pour qu'elle soit le plus agréable possible. Le brun se laissa aller dans les oreillers. Le mécanicien caressa un instant l'intérieur d'une cuisse ouverte. Puis, il se versa une bonne quantité de lubrifiant sur la main droite. Il fit jouer la substance un instant entre ses doigts, un peu surprit.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait vraiment, marmonna-t-il.

Et avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un coup de pied l'atteignit à l'épaule gauche. Il releva donc la tête, un peu étonné, sur son partenaire. Celui-ci le fusilla du regard.

-Dépêche-toi, Eustass-ya, gronda le brun. Ou je vais finir par débander.

Kidd se frotta l'épaule gauche, le médecin n'y était pas allé de main morte. Mais bon, il avait de quoi se venger. C'est donc sans attendre une seconde de plus qu'il enfonça son index dans le corps de Law. Ce dernier se crispa un instant, surprit. Il se détendit rapidement avant de se retendre car le majeur du mécanicien venait de rejoindre le premier doigt.

-Ce n'était pas très gentil de me donner un coup de pied, énonça Kidd.

Sans attendre, il bougea ses doigts. D'abord en de puissants va-et-vient, puis il s'acharna à chercher et trouver l'endroit d'où il pourrait stimuler la prostate de Law. Une fois qu'il localisa la zone, il ne la lâcha plus. Il l'asticota le plus possible, faisant pousser des sons de pur plaisir à son partenaire. Il se lécha les lèvres devant la vision de pur débauche que lui offrait le brun, et n'y tenant plus, tant son érection devenait douloureuse, il se masturba.

Finalement, le roux retira ses doigts seulement quand Law se mit à geindre qu'il allait venir s'il continuait. Après cela, il remit du lubrifiant sur sa main avant de l'étaler sur sa verge. Puis, il se redressa sur ses genoux et empoigna les hanches du brun pour le pénétrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Kidd fit une pause, haletant. C'était incroyablement serré et chaud. Il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment proche de la jouissance, et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se contrôle sinon son endurance allait être médiocre. Quoiqu'il en soit, il amorça assez rapidement les premiers mouvements en grognant de plaisir sous les gémissements de son partenaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le roux proposa un changement de position. Il se retira donc de Law avec précaution. Il s'écarta un peu pour lui permettre de se mettre à quatre pattes, puis il s'approcha afin de continuer leur activité. Cependant, il fut interrompu avant le mouvement crucial :

-Kidd, ton genou, fit remarquer Law d'une voix pincée

Le roux descendit son regard sur ses genoux qui étaient entre les jambes de Law. Ou du moins c'était le cas de son genou droit. Le gauche était appuyé sur le mollet du brun de manière fort peu agréable.

-Pardon, s'excusa Kidd en ramenant sa jambe à la bonne place.

Puis il pénétra à nouveau le médecin. Il entreprit ensuite une série de mouvements profonds et puissants, faisant trembler le corps de Law et le lit. De plus, il s'arrangea pour trouver l'angle parfait. Celui qui lui permettrait de buter le plus de fois contre la prostate de son amant.

La pièce commence à se remplir de moult bruits obscènes. Les gémissements de Law, les soupirs de Kidd, le grincement du lit, la tête de lit tapant contre le mur et le claquement de la chaire contre la chaire.

Les muscles des bras de Law tremblèrent avant de lâcher et il préféra s'allonger la tête dans les cousins, relevant ainsi un peu ses fesses. Il tourna son regard embrumé vers Kidd qui avait les yeux fermés. D'un coup, tous les muscles de ce dernier se tendirent et il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme s'il cirait, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il s'immobilisa un instant quand il fut au plus profond du brun. Puis il s'écroula, mais se retenant quand même d'écraser Law. Sa respiration était rapide et ses yeux, maintenant ouverts, ne semblaient pas pouvoir distinguer quoique ce soit. Autant de signes qui ne trompèrent pas le médecin, mais c'était un peu rapide pour la bonne endurance qu'avait le roux en général.

-Kidd ? demanda le brun, voulant connaître l'état de son amant.

Après quelques inspirations désordonnées le mécanicien enfouit son nez dans les cheveux bruns juste au-dessus de l'oreille. Il ferma les yeux un peu honteux, puis déclara :

-Ouais, je viens juste de jouir comme un puceau.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Law en passant une main dans sa chevelure flamboyante.

-Ouais, répondit Kidd pas vraiment convaincu. Mais laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

Il se retira alors du corps de son amant, puis l'aida à se mettre sur le dos. Il s'allongea ensuite entre ses jambes. Il commença par lécher l'intérieur de sa cuisse, puis finit par échouer avec sa langue sur son sexe. Il fit durer ce petit jeu un instant, sous les grognements appréciateurs de son partenaire, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il prit donc toute l'érection de Law en bouche et le pénétra de deux doigts en même temps. Le roux s'acharna ensuite à combler son amant. Avec sa bouche et sa langue, en le prenant le plus loin possible et en titillant toutes ses zones sensibles. Avec ses doigts, en maltraitant sa prostate au possible. Le résultat fut amplement satisfaisant car Law gémissait de plaisir à en perdre haleine et se tortillait de bonheur. Des mains s'étaient enfouis dans la chevelure de feu sous l'assaut de la volupté.

Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps avant de jouir à son tour, remplissant la bouche de son amant de sa semence. Ce dernier avala le tout sans broncher. Puis il remonta sur le lit pour échanger un tendre baiser avec Law. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras, et ils partagèrent une douce étreinte.

-Je t'aime Kidd, explicita le médecin. Toi et seulement toi. Je ne partirai donc avec personne, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le roux enfouit son visage dans le torse de son compagnon, un peu gêné par la tournure de la conversation. Cependant, il se dégagea un peu pour pouvoir déclarer :

-Je t'aime aussi Law.

Le brun sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la tête. Puis, il ferma les yeux, profitant des derniers instants dans cette chambre pour faire un somme avec le roux dans ses bras.

**To be continued**

**(1) »**The Girl is mine » littéralement « la fille est mienne », c'est le titre d'une chanson de Michael Jackson chantée en duo avec Paul McCartney des Beatles.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine.

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Mangasdu03 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. C'est pas de soucis pour ton oubli XD Bien qu'il me semblait qu'il manquait quelqu'un :)

Chap18 : C'est vrai c'est vrai. Mais bon, Robin comme prof de jardin d'enfant c'est pas trop ça non plus XD Ils doivent avoir un recruteur un peu à l'ouest je pense XD Je ne sais pas du tout s'il existe des fics BartLu. Mais je trouvais marrant de faire un truc à sens unique entre les deux. Oui oui, il était très sérieux dans son truc. Dans son petit monde de rêve quoi !

Apparemment, quand j'étais petite, j'étais fan de Pingu XD On avait les cassettes (oui oui je suis si vieille) et des livres d'images et des jouets, dont le Pingu en plastique ainsi que toute sa famille.

Je suis personnellement assez sûre que Shanks va mourir, surtout après les derniers scans qui sont sortis ! Oh my God ! Je dis rien, parce que je ne sais pas si tu suis les scans et je ne veux pas te spoiler. Mais ça va vraiment être un coup rude si ça arrive !

Chap19 : Yeah ! Anéantissons Akainu ! Je me réjouis que Luffy lui foutent une bonne dérouillée à lui. Ou Marco pourrait le faire aussi ! Bref, que n'importe qui lui casse la gueule !

Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir que Bart réapparaisse, alors on verra. Parce que je ne sais pas du tout quand le faire réapparaitre. Et aussi, parce qu'avec lui vient le thème très sensible de la pédophilie, ce que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aborder. Donc voilà… On verra si je trouve une occasion.

Sur ce, merci pour tout. A la prochaine !


	21. Highway to Hell

**Rating :** T, parce qu'ils sont un peu grossiers.

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

La chanson « Highway to hell », dont j'utilise quelques paroles, est la propriété d'Angus Young, Malcolm Young et Bon Scott.

**Note de l'auteure : **Hello, cette fois-ci je suis à l'heure ! Ce chapitre est plus court que le dernier et il a de nouveau un titre de chanson pour titre. J'aime beaucoup faire ça, alors je vais essayer de le refaire. Ça vous laissera ainsi un aperçu de mes goûts musicaux. Les références du chapitre de la semaine dernière sont expliquées en bas.

Un gros merci à tous ! Surtout à mes chères revieweuses ! Je vous adore !

**Warning :** Ou information importante. Les japonais roulent à gauche et le volant est en général à droite dans la voiture. J'ai donc respecté ce fait dans le chapitre qui suit.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Highway to Hell (1)**

-Ah, c'était là qu'il fallait sortir, déclara Law d'une voix monotone alors que la voiture avait dépassé la piste permettant de sortir de l'autoroute.

-Putain, Law ! s'énerva Kidd en donnant un léger coup sur le volant.

C'était déjà la cinquième que le brun se trompait. Ils avaient donc dû accumuler les détours et les retours en arrière pour espérer à destination.

La petite famille se rendait à la plage. Les deux adultes avaient quelques jours de congé alors ils avaient réservé un hôtel au bord de la mer afin de profiter de ce beau mois de juillet. Pour plus de confort, ils avaient décidé d'y aller en voiture, une Toyota Yaris rouge que Kidd avait obtenue grâce à son travail au garage. Ace et Luffy étaient à l'arrière, dans leurs sièges pour enfant, et ils dormaient. Le trajet durait déjà depuis un bon moment.

-Tu peux pas lire une carte correctement ! continua le roux.

En effet, le mécanicien conduisait et le brun faisait office de copilote. C'est-à-dire qu'il tenait la carte routière et indiquait le chemin à prendre. Sauf qu'il n'était pas doué pour ça.

-Calme-toi un peu Kidd, commença à s'échauffer le médecin qui n'appréciait pas de se faire crier dessus. J'ai fait une petite erreur, ce n'est pas bien grave, il suffira de prendre la sortie suivante.

-Tu as déjà dit ça la dernière fois, lui fit remarquer le roux avec mauvaise humeur.

-Nous finirons bien par arriver à destination, conclu sèchement le médecin. Et tu avais qu'à me laisser conduire.

Le mécanicien ne répondit rien, il se contenta de grogner. Si Law était mauvais avec une carte, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de Kidd. Cependant, ce dernier ne voulait pas laisser sa voiture aux mains de l'autre homme. A raison ou à tort.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils réussirent à sortir de l'autoroute sans encombre. Ils débouchèrent sur un rond-point.

-Quelle sortie ? demanda Kidd terriblement blasé.

-Attends, répondit Law. Il faut que je regarde.

Alors le roux fit plusieurs fois le tour du giratoire. Au bout de la quatrième fois il commença à s'énerver.

-Law ! Quelle sortie, bon sang !?

-Attends ! cria le médecin. Je ne suis pas un robot ! Laisse-moi le temps de lire la carte !

Le roux ne répondit rien, mais sa mâchoire était crispée sous la colère et ses doigts serraient un peu trop fort le volant. Law de son côté étudiait la carte d'un air buté. Il se mâchonnait un peu la lèvre inférieure sous la concentration et la contrariété.

A bout de deux tours de rond-point supplémentaires, Law put indiquer quelle sortie prendre.

-J'aurais dû confier la carte à Ace, nota le roux avec colère. Je suis sûr qu'on s'en serait mieux sorti.

A ces mots, le brun rabattit la carte sur ses genoux avec exaspération.

-Tu as fini oui ! s'exclama-t-il dangereusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! renchérit Kidd d'une voix moqueuse et méchante. Monsieur Parfait est vexé parce que son incapacité à lire une carte a été découverte ?!

-Tu t'engages sur un terrain dangereux, Eustass-ya, fit remarquer Law avec un ton venimeux.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! réagit le roux.

La dispute prenait vraiment une mauvaise direction. Surtout que le médecin avait arrêté de regarder la carte et que le mécanicien ne portait plus assez attention à la route devant lui. Heureusement, quand la situation dégénérait, on pouvait compter sur Luffy. En effet, le petit garçon, réveillé par la dispute de ses parents, se mit à pleurer avec bruit.

-Regarde ce que tu as fait, reprocha Law avec un regard furieux pour le conducteur de la voiture.

-Que ! s'exclama le roux.

Mais il se tut et se reconcentra sur la route avec une mine contrariée et les articulations de ses doigts blanchissantes à force de serrer trop fort le volant.

Le médecin se tourna autant que possible sur son siège pour réconforter son fils avant qu'il ne réussisse l'exploit de réveiller Ace. Cela permit à l'homme de prendre de la distance, mentalement, par rapport à la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Kidd. Il finit par la trouver incroyablement stupide et induite par une certaine fatigue. Conduire, surtout aussi longtemps, pouvait mettre les nerfs à vif et c'était vrai qu'il n'était pas très bon quand il s'agissait de lire une carte. Mais Kidd le savait et aurait pu faire preuve de plus de patience à son égard.

C'était stupide de toute façon, pensa Law en caressant le genou de Luffy pour le consoler. Et Kidd finira bien par s'en rendre compte lui aussi.

C'était en effet le cas, mais le roux était toujours en colère. Pas entièrement contre le brun, mais contre lui-même. Il savait que le médecin ne faisait pas le meilleur copilote, mais il n'avait pris aucune disposition et n'avait clairement pas fait preuve de suffisamment de patience. Cependant, il n'était clairement pas réputé pour ce trait de caractère, et Law le savait.

Le roux soupira un bon coup pour essayer de se calmer et alluma le lecteur CD de la voiture.

„_Hey Satan_

_Payin' my dues_

_Playin' in a rockin' band_

_Hey mumma_

_Look at me_

_I'm on the way to the promised land_

_I'm on the highway to hell"_

-Kidd, souffla Law légèrement exaspéré et attendri.

On ne changerait jamais l'essence même de son voyou préféré. Ce dernier bougonna un peu, mais consentit à baisser le volume de l'autoradio, c'est le meilleur compromis qu'il pouvait faire.

En définitif, l'autoroute sur laquelle il conduisait sa voiture ne le mènerait pas en enfer mais à la plage. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**To be continued**

**(1) »**Highway to Hell » signifie littéralement « autoroute pour l'enfer » c'est le titre d'une célèbre chanson d'un ultra célèbre groupe de HardRock australien, à savoir AC/DC.

* * *

Les trois références de la semaine passée :

Kidd aperçoit un grand blond avec une cicatrice à l'œil droit, tenant une jeune femme resplendissante à la chevelure blanche. Il s'agit de Luxus et de Mirajaine de Fairy Tail.

Kidd voit un adolescent aux cheveux rouges avec un regard menaçant et une paire de ciseaux. Il tient par la main un garçon aux cheveux bleus claires. Il s'agit d'Akashi et Kuroko de Kuroko no Basket.

Pour finir, Kidd remarque un adolescent aux cheveux bruns en train de rouler une pelle à un homme plus petit que lui aux cheveux noirs arrangé dans une coupe militaire. Il s'agit d'Eren Jäger et du caporal Levi (ou Livaï ou Rivaille) de Attack on Titan (ou SNK mais je sais plus comment ça s'écrit en japonais et j'ai la flemme de chercher).

A la semaine prochaine.

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Mangasdu03 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir.

C'est vrai que c'est pas logique pour Robin, mais elle doit être super cool comme prof. Toute une époque les cassettes, quand il fallait rembobiner et tout…

Alors, il n'est pas mort dans les scans, t'inquiète, c'est juste le sentiment que j'ai. Faudrait que t'avance parce que c'était il y a un bon moment que Law s'est fait arracher le bras. Et je sais pas du tout s'il se l'est recollé ou quoi, ou s'il s'en fout en fait. Navrée de t'avoir autant perturbée. Après je ne sais pas s'il va mourir, mais en tout cas il va lui arriver de la merde, ça je suis sûre. (Lis les scans, tu comprendras.)

Je pense que tous les lecteurs de One Piece rentreraient dans cette association.

Si Luffy a 17-18 ans, Bart en aurait 37-38, c'est pas vraiment mieux. Mais on verra tout ça XD Tu as regardé s'il y en avait en anglais ? Quelqu'un finira par en écrire une. Toi ? XD

Il y a bien Fairy Tail, mais c'est Luxus et Mirajane. Et oui pour le reste, Kuroko no Basket et SNK.

C'est vrai que Kidd s'énerve pour rien, mais c'est dans son caractère. Et je suis d'accord avec ce que tu as dit pour Law !

Contente que le lemon te plaise. Oui oui, le genou gâche tout, mais ça arrive dans la vraie vie. Et j'en avais marre de lire des lemons où le mec retourne son partenaire easy avec une seule main, ça fait vraiment pas crédible.

A plus !

**Tresor :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Pas de soucis, on a tous d'autres choses à faire en dehors du site, c'est normal. Tu as l'air d'avoir un programme bien chargé pour tes vacances, j'espère que tu peux souffler un peu de temps en temps. C'est cool que tu écrives un roman ! J'essaye dans écrire un aussi, mais ça fait un moment que je n'y ai plus touché pour manque d'inspiration, et puis je m'amuse bien sur ce site !

Alors c'est bien Fairy Tail mais c'est Luxus et Mitajane. Le garçon avec les ciseaux c'est Akashi de Kuroko no Basket, qui est avec Kuroko d'ailleurs.

En ce qui concerne la jalousie de Kidd, je pense que tu as beau sortir avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps, la jalousie reste si c'est dans le caractère de la personne. Ce n'est pas forcément qu'il n'a pas confiance en Law, mais plutôt pas confiance aux autres, à la tentation qu'ils peuvent représenter. Et puis, je pense que la jalousie va assez bien avec son caractère de base. Et bon, puisque c'était imposé, j'étais obligée de faire Kidd comme cela.

Sinon je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ainsi que le lemon.

A plus !


	22. La plage

**Rating :** T, parce que Kidd n'a pas su se retenir de proférer quelques insultes.

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

Les invités appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs, même si je me garderais bien un bout de certains personnages.

**Note de l'auteure : **J'ai tellement de retard que je ne sais même plus combien avec précision. Cependant, veuillez me pardonner. Comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, j'ai passé deux semaines avec le syndrome de la page blanche. Puis j'ai passé des jours à m'énerver avec certains invités dans ce chapitre. Lisez ma note de bas de page si vous voulez en savoir plus.

Ce chapitre me sort par les trous de nez, j'ai trop ragé dessus, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Il y a quatre références que vous pouvez vous amuser à chercher. Une référence me paraît assez difficile. Sinon, il y a aussi quelques informations importantes à propos de Kidd et Law, dont une à propos de Kidd qui a déjà été suggérée dans un précédent chapitre mais que personne n'a relevée. Donc ouvrez l'œil. Les références seront détaillées dans le prochain chapitre mais pas ces quelques infos, qui seront réservées pour un futur chapitre très important :)

Il me faudra **2 semaines pour écrire le prochain chapitre**. Du moins j'espère que j'y arriverais, mais je n'arrive plus à tenir les délais car les chapitres deviennent trop longs pour ça. Enfin bref. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde, mais je vais le faire de ce pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La plage**

-Ici se sera bien, déclara Kidd en plantant le pied du parasol dans le sable.

Law montra son accord avec un mouvement de tête et déposa la glacière, qu'il tenait de la main gauche, par terre. Il put donc employer ses deux mains pour retenir Luffy qui gigotait dans ses bras. L'enfant était, comme à son habitude, très excité par la vue de la mer. Ace suivait son père avec un orque gonflable dans les bras.

Toute la petite famille était déjà en tenue de plage. Même si le médecin portait aussi un sweat et que les enfants étaient munis de leurs chapeaux. Ils commencèrent à s'installer. Kidd déplia la chaise de plage qu'il portait et Law, plus ou moins aidé par les enfants, disposa les linges à l'ombre du parasol. Puis, il fallut batailler avec Luffy pour lui mettre ses manchons et de la crème solaire. Ace se laissa faire, principalement parce qu'il s'endormit sur son orque gonflable. Une fois que les enfants furent prêts, Law put aider Kidd à étaler la crème solaire dans son dos. Activité qu'il aimait beaucoup faire. Voir d'aussi près les muscles rouler sous la peau pâle ne manquait pas de l'exciter, et c'est sans grande surprise que le médecin finissait toujours par égarer, discrètement, une de ses mains sur les fesses de son amant. Ce dernier lui jeta un regarde mi- intéressé mi- réprobateur.

Une fois que ces quelques préparations furent effectuées, la petite famille se sépara. Law sortit un livre de sons sac et s'installa pour lire pendant que Kidd et les enfants allèrent profiter de la mer. Ace toujours avec son orque gonflable dans les bras. Il n'était cependant pas le seul, beaucoup d'enfants avaient aussi un animal gonflable. D'ailleurs, un garçon aux cheveux bruns-roux en avait un à l'effigie d'une bestiole toute noire avec de grands yeux verts.

Les deux enfants commencèrent à s'amuser dans l'eau sous l'œil bienveillant de leur père. Luffy avait ses brassards bien en place malgré qu'il ait pied à l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés. L'enfant s'amusait à farfouiller le sol marin à la recherche de coquillages, pierres et autres trésors. Soit il les gardait dans le seau en plastique qu'il avait à la main, soit il les jetait plus loin. Ace, quand à lui, était perché sur son orque, se laissant porter par les vagues.

-Ne t'éloigne pas trop, lui demanda Kidd qui gardait ses deux fils à l'œil.

L'homme eut un petit sourire en voyant ses deux garçons s'amuser aussi simplement.

-Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ! s'exclama le cadet en tendant un petit caillou à son père.

La pierre n'avait rien de très particulier si ce n'est qu'elle était relativement lisse et de couleur grise foncée. Le roux fit mine d'examiner la pierre.

-Très joli, constata-t-il alors pour faire plaisir à son fils.

-Est-ce que je peux la ramener à la maison ?

-Bien sûr, mais pas plus de cinq, comme la dernière fois.

Sinon ils risquaient l'invasion, Luffy avait tendance à garder des objets inutiles et avec peu d'intérêt. Il fallait donc le restreindre un peu.

-Pourquoi que cinq ? demanda l'enfant déçu. Pourquoi pas mille plutôt ?

-Est-ce que tu sais combien c'est mille ? questionna Kidd.

-La maîtresse a dit que c'était dix fois plus que… euh… que l'âge de papi et mamie ?

-Ils ne sont sûrement pas aussi vieux, grommela Kidd dans sa barbe.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi papi et mamie ne m'offrent pas de cadeau pour mon anniversaire, comme à Usopp ? C'est parce qu'ils sont au ciel ?

Le mécanicien poussa un gros soupir à cette question.

-On va dire ça, répondit-il à contre cœur.

C'était effectivement le cas pour les parents de Law. Quant aux siens… Le roux ne préférait pas y penser. La vie apportait son lot de choix et ceux qu'on pouvait faire ne plaisait pas toujours à notre entourage.

Le roux fut sorti de ses pensées par deux jeunes hommes se disputant.

-Sale rat ! proférait un adolescent aux cheveux oranges.

-Idiot de chat ! renchérit un autre au teint délicat et aux cheveux gris.

Ils avançaient vers l'eau en se lançant ces insultes, et entre eux deux se trouvait une jeune fille à la chevelure brune. Elle avait un air très doux et un immense sourire sur le visage.

Ces fils de bonne famille, pensa Kidd. Ils ne savent même pas jurer correctement.

-Papa ! s'exclama Ace cette fois-ci.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'intéressé.

-Je peux aller chercher mon masque vers maman ?

-Oui, mais laisse-moi l'orque, répondit Kidd après un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où était assis Law.

Le garçon obéit et confia le jouet à son père qui le regarda s'éloigner. L'enfant était à la moitié du chemin quand un cri inonda toute la plage :

-Sasuke !

Deux adolescents se courant après foncèrent droit sur Ace.

Au moment où le jeune homme brun à la peau blanche allait rentrer dans le petit garçon, son poursuivant aux cheveux blonds, qui avait hurlé juste avant, l'agrippa par les hanches en sautant en avant, sur Ace. Les trois corps tombèrent dans le sable en un beau méli-mélo de membres.

Kidd réagit au quart de tour, la colère enflant dans ses veines. Il attrapa Luffy par la taille et le hissa sur sa hanche. Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le lieu de « l'accident », ne se rendant pas compte qu'il tenait toujours la poignée en plastique de l'orque dans sa main.

Law de son côté n'avait rien remarqué car quand il lisait rien ou presque ne pouvait le faire sortir de sa lecture. Et puis, il faisait confiance à Kidd pour gérer les enfants.

-Espèce d'idiot, cria le jeune homme brun à l'adresse du blond qui se redressait doucement avec un sourire débile.

-Bande de petits cons, proféra Kidd alors qu'il s'approchait du lieu du crime.

Cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention des deux jeunes hommes sur lui. Ceux-ci semblaient plutôt surpris qu'un père de famille les insulte de la sorte. Et puis, le brun remarqua, enfin, le petit garçon sur lequel il était tombé. Celui-ci se relevait avec l'aide de son père qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

-Ça va Ace ? demanda Kidd à son fils alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

L'enfant paraissait assez secoué mais ne semblait pas souffrir particulièrement. Le sable avait sans doute amorti sa chute.

-Je suis désolé monsieur, intervint à nouveau le brun. Je ne l'avais pas vu, et cet imbécile de Naruto fait que de me courser sur la plage.

Le roux jeta un regard menaçant aux deux jeunes hommes pendant qu'il époussetait son fils.

-Si tu t'étais laissé faire, ça ne serait pas arrivé, bouda Naruto.

-Compte là-dessus idiot, rétorqua le brun avec une mine sévère en croisant les bras.

-Ace tu pleures ! remarqua alors Luffy, moqueur. Ace est une fille, il pleure.

-C'est même pas vrai d'abord, contra l'aîné en passant son avant-bras sur ses yeux mouillés.

-Si c'est vrai, t'avais les yeux tout plein d'eau.

-Sois un peu coopératif Sasuke, s'énerva le blond. On avancera jamais si tu ne donnes pas un peu de toi.

-Il est hors de question que je fasse quelque chose comme ça, abruti.

Kidd ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre ses enfants qui se disputaient et la chamaillerie des adolescents. Quand il eut fini par se convaincre qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de Law pour débloquer la situation, une voix retentit :

-Naruto ! Sasuke !

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs avait interpellé les adolescents qui détournèrent le regard vers lui à son appel, une étincelle de chaleur apparut dans celui du blond et celui du brun se refroidit. Le nouveau venu paraissait plus âgé de quelques années que le blond et le brun. Il avait un air de famille avec ce dernier, sûrement des frères.

-Arrêtez d'importuner les autres vacanciers, continua le jeune homme. Vous devriez avoir honte à votre âge.

Le regard du brun se glaça encore plus à l'écoute de son aîné. Jusqu'à ce que :

-Eh, t'as vu Ace, il a les cheveux longs, c'est une fille, remarqua Luffy en criant.

Kidd s'en serait frappé. Le jeune homme ne portait qu'un short de bain noir, c'était donc limpide que l'individu était de sexe masculin. Et un individu vraiment très beau en plus.

-Luffy, on ne montre pas du doigt, soupira le roux.

Le jeune homme, lui, ne dit rien, il esquissa juste un doux sourire qui illumina le regard de Naruto. Sasuke par contre avait un petit rictus moqueur.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit le jeune homme. Monsieur, veuillez excuser mon petit frère et son ami pour le dérangement. Les affres de la jeunesse…

En disant cela, il s'inclina légèrement, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis il continua à l'adresse des deux adolescents :

-Maintenant, il faudrait retourner vers les autres, ils vous attendent et si nous tardons trop à donner une activité à Gaara, Neji va finir par s'évanouir sous la pression qu'il lui fait subir.

Le blond et le brun finirent par suivre le plus âgé, bien qu'ils aient l'air assez indifférent au sort de leur ami. **(1)** Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois. Kidd fixa un instant le splendide postérieur du plus âgé. Il était un peu perturbé, Law était le seul homme à lui avoir fait de l'effet. Il faut croire que c'était le cas pour ce jeune homme aussi.

-Bon, fit Kidd en se redressant et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour reprendre ses esprits. Et si on allait voir maman tous les trois.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils en profitèrent même pour prendre le repas sous l'injonction de Luffy. Ils se servirent donc dans la glacière et prirent du bon temps tous ensemble.

Cependant, ils ne pouvaient rester sur cette plage pour toujours et il y eut bien un moment où ils durent rentrer. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Ace ne voulait tout simplement pas quitter la mer. Luffy, pour sa part, ne voulait pas abandonner les divers cailloux et coquillages qu'il ne pouvait pas ramener avec lui. Quand, enfin, ils réussirent à tirer l'aîné de l'eau et raisonner un tant soit peu le cadet, et qu'ils commencèrent à ranger, un couple passa à côté d'eux en courant. Ou plutôt, un blond traînait un brun derrière lui. Et ce dernier hurlait :

-Kise !

-Allez Kasamatsu-senpaï, allons observer le coucher de soleil ensemble, répondit le blond avec enthousiasme. Ensuite on pourra faire un bain de minuit.

-Kise ! cria Kasamatsu le rouge aux joues.

Ce simple dialogue fit regretter à Kidd et Law qu'ils doivent partir si vite, eux aussi auraient bien aimé une petite baignade coquine à minuit. Le roux soupira doucement en rangeant le parasol. Ce fut le déclanchement, et la tempête qu'étaient Ace et Luffy s'abattit sur leurs parents. Les enfants se mirent à faire un caprice parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas partir. Cela fit grincer des dents les deux hommes qui, comme tous parents, n'aimaient pas quand leurs fils n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes. Finalement, ils réussirent à les faire rentrer en leur promettant un bon repas une fois à la maison.

C'est ainsi que se termina leur séjour à la plage.

**To be continued**

**(1)**Pour toute la partie concernant Naruto : alors je n'ai vu que les 20 premiers épisodes de l'animé et quelques extraits de scènes importantes. Donc si le caractère des différents personnages employés n'est pas canon c'est dû à mon peu de connaissance sur le sujet. Mais je tenais à les mettre. C'est le passage qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre, je n'arrivais jamais à débloquer la situation, Kidd ne voulait pas m'aider à le faire. J'ai dû introduire Itachi pour que ça se débloque enfin. Ensuite, mise à part que la référence est ridiculement simple à trouver, il y a trois niveaux de lecture pour ce passage, dans le sens qu'il peut être vu de trois manières différentes. Saurez-vous toutes les trouver ?

* * *

A la prochaine !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Mangasdu03 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir.

Ahaha ! En plus c'est même pas une faute de frappe ou de recopiage de mon brouillon, c'est vraiment une faute de composition. Mais bon, ça va, ce n'est pas trop grave. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit « une chambre d'hôtel » mais ça me paraissait logique sur le moment. Encore navrée pour cette coquille qui a complètement échappé à ma relecture.

Non non, le cas de Zoro est vraiment pire ! Mais t'inquiète, ils vont y arriver à cette plage. (Comme tu as dû le voir dans ce chapitre en fait.)

Encore navrée. Finalement Law a recollé son bras je crois. Et il y a tellement de trucs de fou qui se passent ! Mais je comprends parfaitement ton sentiment, j'ai le même en ce qui concerne les scans de Fairy Tail XD

11 fictions en tout ça ne fait pas beaucoup… Et il y a du LuffyXBart ? ça me paraît vraiment chelou. Tiens-moi au courant pour ce projet, je viendrais y jeter un coup d'œil ! Tu as déjà un compte sur le site ?

Pas de soucis :) pour Luxus, on ne peut pas tout connaître.

D'accord avec toi pour les lemons, ils sont parfois vraiment trop irréalistes. Je comprends, mais des fois ça m'énerve vraiment. J'essaye donc de rétablir la vérité XD Je suis la justicière des lemons ahaha ! Blague à part, certains sont vraiment superbement bien écrit.

A plus pour le prochain chapitre !


	23. Sorry Law, the title is too long for ff!

**Rating :** M et c'est de la faute de Law cette fois !

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Ces deux semaines auront été très 'intenses' (je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant une semaine entière à cause de problème de santé qui me forçait à rester allonger sur le dos. La joie !). En est donc ressorti cet énorme chapitre. Je crois que c'est le lemon le plus long que j'ai écrit. J'ai eu l'idée de ce chapitre grâce à une discussion avec **Aliwinnie**. Voilà de quoi je parlais quand je pensais aux choses perverses qu'ils pouvaient faire. J'espère que ça plaira. Et euh, j'ai jamais testé ce genre de chose, donc j'ai fait comme je pouvais, c'est mon premier lemon SM donc j'espère ne pas trop avoir foiré. Et je m'y connais que dalle en régime. Ah, et je pense que ce chapitre va beaucoup plaire à **Soltis48**. :) Tu auras ce que tu demandes à chaque fois )

Le prochain chapitre devrait venir la semaine prochaine, et rêvez pas, il sera beaucoup moins long que celui-ci. S'il y a du retard je l'annoncerai sur la page FaceBook et sur mon profil, mais plus au milieu de l'histoire. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire :)

**Warnings : **Ce chapitre contient une (très longue) scène de sexe BDSM entre hommes. Donc si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé je vous laisse cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite ou sur précédent, merci :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sorry Law, your prince is in another dungeon! (1)**

_Désolé Law, votre prince est dans un autre donjon!_

Tout avait commencé un soir, alors que les enfants étaient couchés et que Kidd lisait un magazine de moto au salon. Law était dans la cuisine et préparait le repas pour le lendemain. Oui, c'est Law qui préparait le repas. Tout simplement parce qu'il jugeait que Kidd ne cuisinait pas assez sainement. En fait, il avait eu une discussion avec une collègue diététicienne à l'hôpital. Il semblerait donc que la petite famille ne mangeait pas assez équilibré. Du coup, le médecin avait déclaré qu'il cuisinerait dorénavant. Franchement, Kidd espérait que ce n'était qu'une passade et que tout redeviendrait comme avant rapidement. Pas que le brun cuisinait mal, bien au contraire. Il était juste beaucoup trop strict sur leur alimentation. Ah oui, leur alimentation ! Ça ne concernait pas que les enfants ce nouveau régime, Kidd était inclus dedans aussi. Il était donc restreint sur sa consommation de viande, de lactose, de gluten et d'alcool. Ok, le roux pouvait comprendre qu'il fallait faire attention à ne pas trop boire, et franchement, il s'en fichait du lactose et du gluten. Mais la viande ! Bon sang, l'être humain était un carnivore ! Kidd avait besoin de la viande pour survivre, et ne parlons même pas de Luffy qui avait fait une crise de larme quand il avait compris ce que sa maman lui infligeait. Pour sa part Ace avait boudé. Et merde ! Il faudrait que quelqu'un explique à Law que, non, le tofu ce n'est pas de la viande, même si ça a le même apport en protéine !

Mais là n'était pas la question.

Kidd était donc en train de lire quand le médecin s'installa à côté de lui avec LA question fatale :

-Kidd, tu ne trouves pas que notre vie sexuelle tombe un peu à plat ?

Le roux ne dit rien dans un premier temps, il écarquilla juste les yeux sur son magazine. Il était vraiment étonné de la remarque de son conjoint. En effet, ils étaient assez actif sexuellement. D'accord, ils l'étaient beaucoup plus il y a quatorze ans. Mais le temps avait passé, et le mécanicien doutait pouvoir bander aussi souvent et aussi rapidement qu'à ses 17 ans.

-Ce que je veux dire par là, continua le médecin. C'est que ça devient routinier, un peu plan-plan. On a presque des soirées dédiées à ça Kidd.

Un froncement de sourcils répondit à cette tirade. Kidd réfléchissait aux propos du brun. Il referma donc son magazine.

Law n'avait pas tort, il avait même entièrement raison. Ils faisaient l'amour extrêmement régulièrement et toujours de la même manière. Le roux avait de la peine à se rappeler la dernière fois où il avait été pris. Ils le faisaient toujours dans leur lit en plus. En tout cas, depuis cette histoire au Love Hotel.

Le roux soupira en s'affalant en arrière sur le canapé.

-Tu as raison, déclara-t-il. Et si tu me parles de ça, c'est que tu as une idée. N'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, répondit Law. Un donjon.

Et sur ces mots, il tendit un prospectus à l'autre homme. Le papier glacé était noir et les écritures imprimées dans un rouge sensuel. Le tout donnait un rendu à connotation érotique. Intrigué, autant par le prospectus que par les paroles du brun, Kidd se mit à lire. Et il se mit à pâlir immédiatement, lui qui avait déjà un teint pâle naturellement.

-Tu veux aller dans un club SM ?! demanda-t-il la voix blanche.

-Oui, affirma Law en croisant les bras. Ça nous sortirait de notre routine.

La bouche du roux se tordit un peu dans une grimace. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ce genre de chose. Les fouets, tout ça, très peu pour lui. Il se voyait très mal frapper Law pendant une partie de jambe en l'air. Il était presque sûr de ne lui avoir jamais même claqué les fesses. Et puis, il n'y connaissait rien de toute manière.

-Bien sûr, on n'a pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à utiliser des bougies, mais on peut bien s'amuser quand même, tu ne penses pas ? précisa Law.

Kidd semblait toujours perplexe face à cette idée. Le brun s'approcha de lui, posant son coude sur le dossier du canapé afin d'appuyer sa tête sur sa main, le faisant légèrement surplomber son partenaire. Son autre main se mit à jouer avec le col du t-shirt de Kidd.

-Imagine, commença le médecin d'une voix sensuelle qui capta l'attention de l'autre homme. Tes bras attachés dans ton dos, tes jambes repliées contre ton ventre, me laissant libre accès à ton cul. Un bâillon-boule en bouche, te faisant saliver à profusion. Ton regard me suppliant de ne pas être trop méchant avec toi.

Etrangement, cette vision fit se tendre Kidd d'excitation. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur routine sexuelle que le roux n'avait même pas pensé pouvoir être dans la position du soumis. Et s'imaginer dans cette position l'excitait beaucoup plus que le contraire. Il se mit donc à dévisager le brun avec envie.

Pour être franc, cette situation le laissait un peu perplexe, il n'avait pas conscience de pouvoir aimer ça. Mais il ne préférait pas trop s'interroger en profondeur et verrait ce qui se passerait le moment venu.

-A ton regard je vois que cette idée te plaît, spécula Law.

-Ouais, reconnu Kidd un peu gêné.

-On pourrait aller faire un tour dans ce club ce weekend et demander à Shanks de garder les enfants. Ça te dit ?

Pour toute réponse le roux acquiesça avant que ses lèvres ne soient prises d'assaut par celle du brun, lui faisant immédiatement fermer les yeux sous la pression.

* * *

Tout le corps de Kidd se tendit, ses dents grincèrent l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière. Un flash où se mélangeait plaisir et douleur parcourait son cerveau. Law venait d'abattre encore une fois sa cravache sur ses abdominaux.

Le roux était allongé, nu, sur une table métallique. Ses poignets étaient retenus par des sangles en cuir fixées à la table. Ses chevilles reposaient sur des étrillés, comme dans les salles d'accouchement, lui maintenant ainsi les jambes écartées. Un lien de cuir attaché à la base de son sexe l'empêchait de jouir. Des pinces en métal étaient accrochées à ses tétons. Law s'amusait à les tourner régulièrement, torturant la chaire sensible. Un collier de cuir noir séparé au milieu par un anneau métallique décorait le cou du roux. Son abdomen était zébré de marques rouges, témoins du passage de la cravache du brun. Ce dernier était encore complètement habillé. Il portait un simple jeans, quoique déformé par son érection, et son éternel sweat jaune et noir. C'est évidement lui qui avait déshabillé et installé Kidd.

Le brun tourna un instant autour de la table, observant le corps offert de son soumis. Il le trouva irrésistiblement beau et désirable comme cela. Le médecin était plutôt étonné, il ne pensait pas le roux supporterait tout cela si bien. Il avait cru qu'il prononcerait le mot de sécurité quand il s'était emparé de la cravache. Mais Kidd n'avait rien dit. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas la possibilité, Law avait renoncé au bâillon pour permettre à son soumis de tout arrêter s'il le désirait. Ils avaient choisi 'pêche' comme mot de sécurité. **(2)**

Law porta la main à son entre-jambe, essayant de soulager la pression que ses vêtements lui imposaient. Il observa le corps de Kidd se décontracter et la respiration que l'autre homme essayait de calmer. Cette vue l'excita encore plus si cela était possible. Il se pencha alors vers le visage du roux et lui remonta le menton avec la poignée de sa cravache :

-Tu me donnes très envie de te prendre là-maintenant, révéla Law d'une voix dure avec une lueur de perversion dans les yeux. Et c'est très mal ! Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non, répondit Kidd.

Sans avertissement, le brun tourna assez sèchement une des pinces accrochées aux tétons du mécanicien.

-Kidd, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit sur la politesse ?

Le soumis se crispa sous la douleur, gémissant un peu. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, comme si tout cela avait momentanément court-circuité son cerveau, et il se lécha les lèvres sous les yeux avides du brun.

-Pardon, reprit Kidd. Non maître, je ne sais pas.

-Mmmmh, je préfère ça.

Pour le récompenser, il empoigna la chevelure flamboyante, tordant un peu la nuque du roux et donna un petit coup de langue sur sa lèvre supérieur. Un geignement de frustration retentit alors qu'une bouche quémandeuse se tendait vers celle de son maître.

-Tututu, réfrénera Law en mettant un doigt sur la bouche gourmande.

Sans hésitation, Kidd se mit à lécher ce doigt, à lui faire l'amour avec sa langue de la manière la plus obscène qui soit. Un grognement d'envie sortit de la bouche du brun, excité à la vue de ce spectacle.

-Tu as décidé de ne pas être sage aujourd'hui, remarqua le médecin.

Ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur la cravache et l'abattit sèchement sur l'intérieur de la cuisse droite de son amant. Un long gémissement et une crispation du corps allongé furent le résultat.

-Et si on s'attaquait aux choses sérieuses ? demanda Law bien qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse. Je crois que ce grand garçon a très envie de jouer avec toi.

Il montra alors un god à Kidd.

Il n'avait pas pris le plus gros mis à disposition dans la pièce que le club leur avait loué, simplement parce que son partenaire n'avait plus été pénétré depuis pas mal de temps. Il ne souhaitait donc pas lui faire trop mal dans cet endroit-là. Et aussi parce qu'il avait envie de sentir les chaires s'écarter douloureusement sous son passage à lui. Il avait donc choisi un jouet plus petit que lui. Mais il y avait de quoi vraiment bien s'amuser.

Cependant, avant toute chose il devait préparer Kidd à ce qui allait suivre. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire mal sur ce point-là. Il posa donc le god sur la table pour s'emparer du lubrifiant et s'en couvrir généreusement les doigts de la main droite. Puis il se mit en position face aux jambes écartées du roux. Sans avertissement, il lécha le sexe tendu de son soumis sur toute sa longueur, le faisant gémir. Il enfonça alors son majeur dans l'intimité dévoilée, faisant se tendre l'autre homme.

Law était médecin, il avait donc une bonne connaissance de l'anatomie humaine, et encore plus de celle de son homme. Il lui fallut donc très peu de temps pour trouver le point qui permettait de stimuler la prostate de Kidd. Et dès qu'il le fit, les réactions ne manquèrent pas. Les yeux de son soumis se voilèrent, il commença à gémir très piteusement d'une voix bien trop aiguë pour son timbre, il ne semblait plus pouvoir déglutir correctement, amenant sa salive à dégouliner au coin de sa bouche qu'il léchait souvent. Le roux avait l'air complétement perdu dans le plaisir que le brun lui apportait, ne pouvant plus retenir aucune de ses réactions.

Honnêtement, cela avait un peu choqué Law la première fois qu'il avait touché cette endroit-là chez le roux et qu'il avait eu ces réactions. Et il n'était pas le seul. Kidd avait été mortifié, une fois qu'il avait repris tous ses esprits. Mais tout ceci s'expliquait très simplement. Le roux était extrêmement sensible à ce genre de touché, bien plus que le brun. Si chez ce dernier cela lui procurait de violents flashs de plaisir brut. Le mécanicien, lui, perdait tout simplement la tête sous la jouissance ressentie, son corps obéissant à ses propres instincts. De ce fait, Law avait réussi à provoquer des orgasmes anaux chez son partenaire, alors que l'inverse n'était jamais arrivé. En vérité, ce n'était jamais arrivé au médecin tout court, avec tous les partenaires qu'il avait eu.

Le brun s'amusa donc à sur-stimuler cette glande, pour voir son soumis se perdre dans le plaisir. Mais, n'oubliant pas dans quel contexte ils se trouvaient, il lui mordit fermement l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche. Pas assez pour le faire saigner, mais suffisamment pour lui faire mal. Une espèce de grognement trop aiguë lui répondit. Law sourit. Son soumis prenait clairement son pied. En témoignait sa voix trop haute et son érection qui suintait, deux signes infaillibles.

Puis le médecin introduit son index, cela ne sembla pas déranger Kidd. En toute honnêteté, il n'était même pas sûr que le roux ait remarqué quoique ce soit, trop pris par la volupté qu'il lui offrait. Le brun se mit donc à faire des va-et-vient avec ses doigts, s'arrangeant pour toucher le plus possible le point sensible de son amant, afin de le préparer pour la suite. Suit qui arriva dès que le mécanicien fut suffisamment décontracté à cet endroit-là. A ce moment, Law retira ses doigts, et il s'affaira à préparer le sextoy, le lubrifiant. Puis, sans aucun avertissement, il l'enfonça profondément dans l'intimité du roux. Ce dernier se tendit sous l'intrusion, mais il finit par s'y habituer et se détendre. Jusqu'à ce que le brun actionne le jouet grâce à une petite télécommande. L'objet se mit alors à vibrer, arrachant moult gémissements au soumis. Le médecin, pour sa part, n'avait qu'à profiter du spectacle. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se caresser un peu par-dessus ses vêtements, n'en pouvant tout simplement plus.

-Law, commença à gémir piteusement Kidd qui se sentait au bord de la jouissance mais ne pouvait y accéder à cause du cockring qu'il portait.

-Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas, remarqua le brun alors qu'il promenait ses doigts autour de l'intimité malmenée de son partenaire.

-Oui… Anh… Maître… Nnh… Par pitié, commença à supplier le soumis.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Cette question était parfaitement inutile, il était limpide que tout ce que souhaitait le roux était de jouir, donc le retrait du fil de cuir qui l'entravait. Seul un son entre le gémissement et le pleurnichement répondit à cette question. Son qui ferait mourir de honte Kidd s'il découvrait qu'il en était la source.

-Pit… Aaah… Law… Nnh, essaya le mécanicien.

Ses mains se crispèrent en poing alors qu'il remuait doucement son corps dans l'espoir de pouvoir se soulager. Tout ce qu'il récolta fut un coup de cravache à l'arrière de la cuisse, envoyant un signal que son cerveau ne savait comment interpréter. Douleur ou plaisir ? Il ne savait tellement plus où il en était, il n'était pas loin de devenir fou si on ne le laissait pas jouir. Heureusement, Law avait l'air d'avoir conscience de cela, et c'est pour ça qu'il détacha le lien de cuir qui contraignait le roux. Ce dernier jouit immédiatement dans un cri muet, répandant sa semence sur son ventre. Le brun profita de l'apathie de son soumis pour arrêter et retirer le jouet. Ils n'en avaient plus besoin pour la suite qu'il avait imaginée. Puis, il alla détacher les sangles retenant les poignets du roux.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il quand il vit que le mécanicien semblait être sorti des brumes de son orgasme.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Law eut un petit sourire tendre, il trouvait son compagnon irrésistible ainsi, repu et complètement chamboulé par la puissance de son orgasme. Il avait presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le câliner, mais la pression de son érection devenait insupportable. C'est avec ce fait en tête qu'il aida son soumis à se redresser et à descendre de la table pour se mettre debout devant lui. Il l'observa un instant, puis :

-A genoux ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Kidd obéit sans broncher. Quand il fut en position, il releva son regard vers le visage du brun, attendant la prochaine consigne.

Franchement, il avait vraiment apprécié, et appréciait toujours, d'être à la merci de Law. Il avait une confiance absolue en l'autre homme. Et il essayait d'assumer au mieux son côté pervers envers l'aura dominante de Law.

-Occupe-toi de moi, demanda ce dernier.

Le roux se fit un plaisir d'obéir à cet ordre. Sans attendre, il dégrafa le jeans, l'ouvrant sur un boxer noir déformé par l'érection du brun. Le soumis frotta un instant son nez fin sur la bosse, faisant soupirer l'autre homme.

-Dépêches-toi ! réclama ce dernier.

Le mécano n'attendit donc pas plus longtemps pour libérer le sexe tendu du sous-vêtement. Pour se faire, le pantalon fut un peu baissé sur les hanches.

Kidd attaqua directement avec un bon coup de langue sur le point le plus sensible de la verge tendue de son partenaire. Ce dernier frémit de délice et laissa sortir un pur son de contentement d'entre ses lèvres. Un grognement un peu bestial lui échappa quand son soumis le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Il passa alors une main dans la chevelure flamboyante et tira sur quelques mèches, enjoignant l'autre à continuer, et rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps pour que Law jouisse, se répandant dans la bouche décidemment bien trop douée.

-Avale ! ordonna-t-il en forçant le roux à garder ses lèvres autour de son sexe de sa poigne dans ses cheveux.

Il observa avec beaucoup de perversion la pomme d'Adam bouger sous la peau blanche, montrant la déglutition de Kidd. Puis, il le relâcha, le laissant s'éloigner et s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de main. Le roux s'assit sur ses talons, attendant le prochain souhait de son amant. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de contentement, autant à cause de son tout récent orgasme que de l'attitude délicieusement soumise du roux. Il prit un moment pour retrouver tous ses esprits, puis il tendit une main à son amant :

-Viens, dit-il avec douceur, de la tendresse dans les yeux.

Il l'aida à se relever puis le plaça comme il le souhaitait, penché en avant, les avant-bras sur la table métallique. Le mécano était un peu sceptique, il se demandait ce que le médecin allait faire, sachant qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour retrouver toute sa vigueur.

-Law ! cria-t-il de surprise quand ce dernier passa à l'action.

Le brun avait enfoncé sa langue dans l'intimité du soumis, lui procurant de délicieuses sensations, le faisant gémir pour en avoir plus. Il passa un bon moment à le lécher ainsi, les excitant tous les deux à nouveau. Et enfin, quand il sentit son sexe se tendre à nouveau, il ajouta son majeur à sa langue. De son doigt, il alla directement agacer la prostate du roux. Le résultat fut immédiat, l'autre homme s'alanguit complètement dans ses bras.

Finalement, il se retira complétement et regarda avec gourmandise le corps blanc affalé devant lui. Sans ôter ses vêtements, il dirigea son sexe en érection vers l'entrée de Kidd. Il lui caressa brièvement le bas du dos, puis le pénétra profondément. Il sentit clairement les chaires céder avec douleur sous sa pression. Le soumis se tendit d'ailleurs un peu sous le tiraillement.

-Law, murmura-t-il dans un tourbillon de satisfaction d'avoir son amant enfin en lui et de douleur que cela engendrait.

Des doigts durs se plantèrent dans sa cuisse et remontèrent jusqu'à sa fesse, dans une caresse qui ressemblait plus à une griffure. Puis, le brun commença à bouger, d'abord lentement laissant l'autre homme se détendre complétement. Il adopta alors un rythme beaucoup plus brutal, faisant trembler le corps de Kidd et grincer la table. Il changeait fréquemment d'angle, cherchant celui qui serait parfait. Un 'oui' très aiguë lui indiqua qu'il avait touché au but. Dès ce moment, il en abusa énormément, tirant cris très hauts et tension dans les muscles du dos face à lui.

Law gémit de bien-être. Le roux était tellement resserré autour de lui, c'était un vrai délice. Franchement, lui et son soumis étaient faits pour être ainsi.

-Laaa…, gémit le mécano complétement envahi par la volupté.

-Mmmmh, tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ? demanda perversement le médecin.

-Oh… Ouiii.

Cela fit sourire le brun, son amant était vraiment un pur neko. **(3)** Il n'arrivait absolument pas à l'imaginer dans sa position, pas dans ce contexte. Ou en tout cas, lui-même ne s'imaginait pas, et ne voulait pas être, dans la position du soumis. Très peu pour lui.

Kidd gémit, ses genoux se plièrent sous les assauts du plaisir, obligeant le médecin à le soutenir. Bien que le roux essayait de se retenir à la table métallique.

Prit par une violente envie, Law griffa le dos blanc, laissant de vives marques rouges qui firent se redresser le roux en gémissant.

-Anh… Law… s'il te… pl…aah, supplia le soumis après quelques autres fougueux va-et-vient au fond de son corps.

Le brun comprit parfaitement les paroles, et elles arrivaient à temps car il se trouvait lui aussi au bord de la jouissance. Il empoigna donc le sexe suintant du mécano. Il lui fallut très peu de stimulation pour jouir, se répandant contre la table dans un cri muet. Son orgasme acheva de porter son partenaire à la jouissance.

Law gronda très bas et chercha à se fondre dans le corps offert alors qu'il éjaculait en son sein. Sa vision se voila un instant avant qu'il ne se glisse au sol en y entraînant son amant.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et se couchèrent au sol sur le dos, côte à côte. Leurs respirations étaient encore très erratiques. Kidd n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire, de ce qu'il avait laissé Law lui faire. Mais il ne regrettait absolument rien, ça avait été tellement bon et satisfaisant. Franchement, il se verrait bien recommencer ce genre de jeu d'ici quelques temps.

Law voulait recommencer immédiatement, cela avait été tellement bon et intense, il aimait tellement voir le roux plier à ses ordres, c'était tellement excitant. Mais il doutait pouvoir bander une troisième fois, et en toute honnêteté il était crevé. Il se tourna donc vers son amant et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes et une certaine langueur s'installa entre eux. Jusqu'à ce que Law se recule et murmure :

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Kidd.

Puis il se blottit contre le torse face à lui et ferma les yeux pendant qu'une main se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

**To be continued**

**(1)** Certains auront remarqué ici une référence à Mario. En effet, c'est ce que dit Toad à Mario à la fin de chaque château. La phrase originale étant : « Sorry Mario ! But our princess is in another castle ! » soit « Désolé Mario ! Mais notre princesse est dans un autre château ! » en français. Cette phrase est connue pour avoir frustrée un bon nombre de joueur :).

**(2)pêche comme mot de sécurité :** Je vous offre cette référence, je suis trop bonne. Elle vient de l'âge de Glace 3. C'était le code que la maman mammouth devait dire quand le bébé arrivait. J'ai toujours tellement adoré Diego le tigre à dent de sabre. Enfin bref.

**(3)son amant était vraiment un pur neko : **pour ceux qui ne savent pas, neko vient du japonais et veut dire chat. Mais dans ce contexte, cela désigne le soumis dans un rapport SM.

* * *

Références du chapitre précédent :

-Le garçon aux cheveux bruns-roux avec la bestiole noire aux grands yeux verts est Hiccup avec Toothless (soit Harold et Krokmou en français) de How to train your Dragon (ou Dragons en français).

-Les deux garçons, un roux et un aux cheveux gris, se disputant en marchant à côté d'une fille brune avec un grand sourire, fait référence à Fruit Basket. Il s'agit de Kyo, le chat, Yuki, le rat, et de Tohru.

-Je pense que tout le monde a reconnu Naruto et Sasuke se disputant. Itachi les rejoint plus tard et il parle de Gaara et de Neij. Ce passage a trois niveaux de lecture :

1-Naruto et Sasuke se disputent parce que le blond veut faire faire quelque chose de stupide à Sasuke (un Karaoké, le jeu de la pastèque, action ou vérité, etc.) Puis Itachi arrive pour les séparer. On peut ensuite penser que Gaara fait que d'embêter Neji.

2-Naruto et Sasuke se disputent parce que Naruto a demandé à Sasuke de faire quelque chose de spécial et pervers au lit. Cela sous-entend qu'ils sont donc ensemble. Au début j'avais pensé à un simple changement de rôle et puisque c'est Sasuke qui râle, celui-ci deviendrait Uke si le changement a lieu. Ensuite Itachi vient les chercher. Il fait référence à Gaara et Neji, mais cette fois-ci Gaara harcèle Neji parce qu'il lui plaît. Cette idée m'est venue en regardant les Naruto SD : Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden où Neji y est absolument trop mignon ! Et puis il y a un épisode où il se déguise en fille pour plaire à Gaara (en gros, c'est pas du tout ça mais bon…). Ces deux-là n'étaient pas du tout prévu au programme mais bon…

3-Naruto et Sasuke se disputent parce que le blond a fait une proposition bizarre à Sasuke. Ça peut être quelque chose de sexuel, mais le deux ne sont pas ensemble. Puis Itachi les rejoint. Naruto le regard avec chaleur tandis que c'est le contraire pour Sasuke. On peut en déduire que le blond aime beaucoup le plus grand et le montre ouvertement, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Sasuke qui est jaloux de son frère qui semble avoir les faveurs du blond. Tout ceci est en fait un très léger début (très très au début) de threesome NarutoXSasukeXItachi ou peu importe l'ordre. La suite ne change pas.

-Et pour finir, le blond qui entraîne le brun, soit Kise et Kasamatsu de Kuroko no Basket. (Eh oui, encore eux !)

A la semaine prochaine.

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Guest : **Bonjour à toi ! Peut-être pourras-tu t'inventer un pseudo la prochaine fois, que ce soit plus sympathique ? :) Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite ! Oui, il y avait bien Dragons et Fruit Basket ! Je suis étonnée que tu aies trouvé directement pour Dragons parce qu'elle n'était vraiment pas facile ! Et oui, il y avait bien Naruto :) Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Mais il manque une référence, il y en a 4 en tout. Mais c'est déjà bien ! En tout cas merci à toi, bonne soirée !


	24. La fête des pères

**Rating :** T, Kidd n'est pas du matin apparemment.

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Un chapitre plus 'classique' pour cette semaine. Je me suis rendue compte en le relisant que Kidd se plaignait beaucoup, il ne devait pas être dans un bon jour, excusez-le. Sinon, comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup aux revieweurs ! Ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir de lire vos messages. :)

En Suisse, la fête des pères n'est pas une fête populaire, donc j'ignore s'il y a des traditions liées à cette fête. J'ai fait comme je le pensais et comme je le voulais.

J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre n'est pas ponctué correctement, surtout niveau virgule. Mais je ne suis pas douée pour l'emploi de cette chose, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

**Concernant le prochain chapitre : **Il sera vraiment très long d'après ce que j'ai prévu, il me faudra donc du temps pour l'écrire. **Pas de date de publication donc. **Mais je suis gentille, je vous donne son titre : **Law&amp;Kidd **à vous d'imaginer de quoi ça va parler )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La fête des pères**

Ce dimanche-là, c'est des bruits inquiétants qui réveillèrent Law. Le médecin avait le sommeil très léger et se réveillait pour rien, en témoignait les cernes sous ses yeux. Ce matin-là, il ouvrit les yeux sur un mur de sa chambre, sentant le souffle calme de Kidd sur sa nuque. Les bras du mécanicien l'enserraient contre son torse, les laissant dans la position des cuillères. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Le brun essaya de déterminer quelle était l'origine des sons qui l'avaient réveillé. On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'amusait à faire tomber par terre tous les objets que contenait l'appartement. C'était très étrange. Law eu peur qu'un voleur se soit introduit chez eux, malgré l'heure plutôt matinale. Cependant, quand il voulut se lever pour aller vérifier que tout allait bien, il se fit retenir contre sa volonté. En effet, Kidd, qui dormait toujours, avait resserré son étreinte sur le corps du brun avec un grognement, quand ce dernier tenta de sortir du lit. Il ne put donc qu'écouter ces bruits avec inquiétude.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les bruits s'arrêtent d'eux-mêmes. Des pas se firent alors entendre, semblant faire craquer le parquet du couloir, tendant le médecin qui se colla inconsciemment contre le torse puissant derrière lui. La personne qui marchait ainsi dans sa maison se dirigeait vers leur chambre. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent et la porte s'entrouvrit en grinçant. Law se serra encore plus contre le roux en gémissant pitoyablement. Puis un 'truc' lui arriva dessus en hurlant, réveillant l'autre homme qui grommela.

-Papa ! Maman ! brailla le 'truc'.

Je n'aurais pas dû regarder ce film d'horreur hier soir, se sermonna Law pendant qu'il déposait un baiser sur le front de Luffy.

-Luffy, abruti, viens m'aider, se plaignit Ace qui était à la porte de la chambre.

Il semblait encombré par plusieurs choses, mais l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre empêchait le médecin d'en être sûr.

-Ace, ne parle pas de ton frère comme ça, sermonna-t-il.

-Raa, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? geignit Kidd qui n'appréciait pas de se faire réveiller ainsi et si tôt un dimanche matin. Je te jure que si c'est encore à cause de ta connerie de régime, je te défonce. On a déjà fait assez de sport hier soir.

En disant cela, le mécano, très mal réveillé et très ronchon, tourna le dos à son conjoint en essayant de se rendormir.

-Papa a dit un gros mot ! remarqua Luffy les yeux exorbités.

L'enfant n'avait pas bien compris ce que son père voulait dire avec sa phrase, au contraire de Law.

-Kidd, avertit-il. Regarde, les enfants sont venus nous réveiller.

Il ignorait pour quelles raisons d'ailleurs, mais les deux garçons approchaient du lit conjugal. Le roux grogna un peu, toujours mécontent de s'être fait réveiller, mais il se redressa, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. Il se frotta les yeux de fatigue et passa une main dans sa chevelure décoiffée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il la voix pâteuses.

Les enfants étaient à leur côté maintenant. Le brun pouvait parfaitement distinguer le plateau que portait Ace et la carafe dans les bras de Luffy.

-Joyeuse fête des pères ! entonnèrent les deux garçons.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent un peu étonnés, c'était la première fois que leurs enfants faisaient référence à cette fête.

-Merci, répondit le brun. C'est très gentil.

Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de nous réveiller pour ça, pensa amèrement le roux décidément pas du matin.

-Regarde, regarde, s'enthousiasma Luffy. On vous a préparé le petit-déjeuner. C'est nous qu'on a fait tout !

A ces mots, Ace passa le plateau qu'il tenait sur les jambes étendues de Law, puis il grimpa sur le lit entre ses deux parents. Son cadet tendit la carafe à Kidd. Ce dernier la prit à pleine main sans trop réfléchir, alors que son fils la portait du bout des doigts.

-Raaa, putain ! jura le roux quand il se brûla.

En effet, le liquide qu'elle contenait était brûlant.

-Kidd, soupira le médecin.

Ce dernier détaillait le plateau des yeux. Il contenait un petit-déjeuner pour deux personnes. Les enfants avaient fait des gaufres, ou ce qui y ressemblait, et l'adulte craignait pour l'état de la cuisine, surtout avec tous les bruits qu'il avait entendu.

-Merci beaucoup les enfants, dit-il quand même en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son cadet qui s'était installé à côté de lui dans le lit.

Les deux garçons étaient encore en pyjama, mais Ace avait de la farine sur le bout du nez, à moins que ce ne soit du sucre en poudre. Ce dernier se glissa sous la couverture, pendant que son frère faisait l'exposé de ce qu'ils avaient préparé.

Heureusement que ce matin n'était pas un matin crapuleux, pensa Law.

En même temps, ils avaient suffisamment abusé de leurs corps le soir d'avant. La preuve, il se sentait inconfortable ainsi assis sur le matelas et Kidd était complètement nu sous le drap qui couvrait ses hanches. Pour sa part il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, s'endormant assez peu souvent nu après l'amour.

-Ace, se plaignit soudain le roux. Enlève tes pieds froids de ma cuisse.

L'enfant bougonna un peu mais bougea ses appendices frigorifiés. Ce qui attira le rire du brun qui avait eu souvent droit aux plaintes de son compagnon à ce sujet.

-Peut-être pourrait-on déguster ce que vous avez préparé, déclara cependant le médecin.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Les enfants étaient ravis que leurs parents se prêtent ainsi au jeu et que leurs efforts paient.

Kidd servit le thé qui se trouvait dans la carafe. Pendant que Law disposait le plateau entre eux, donc pile devant Ace. Luffy en profita pour s'installer sur la cuisse maintenant libre de sa maman.

-Bon appétit, déclamèrent les adultes en joignant leurs mains devant leurs visages.

Le roux commença par boire une gorgée de thé vert. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il ne voulait pas être méchant, mais c'était imbuvable. Les enfants avaient sûrement dû mettre toute la boîte de poudre de thé. C'était beaucoup trop fort ! Mais il ne dit rien, conscient que ses fils n'étaient encore que des enfants et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore savoir comment préparer correctement du thé. De plus, ils avaient l'air d'avoir fait tellement d'efforts. Alors il pouvait bien boire ce thé infect en fermant sa gueule. Puis, les adultes s'attaquèrent aux gaufres. La plupart étaient au sucre, ou plutôt il y avait une montagne de sucre avec potentiellement une gaufre en dessous. Certaines paraissaient être restées trop longtemps dans le moule chauffant.

Retenant l'expérience du thé, Kidd commença par prendre une petite bouchée de sa gaufre. Franchement, ce n'était pas terrible. Trop sucré pour son palais d'adulte, et un peu trop cuit. Mais c'était mangeable, alors il ne dit rien, surtout que son compagnon faisait exactement pareil de son côté. Il mangea donc plusieurs gaufres sous les yeux émerveillés de ses fils. Cependant, il déclara assez rapidement n'avoir plus faim.

-C'était très bon, merci.

-C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à nous les garçons, ajouta le médecin.

Les deux enfants sourirent de toutes leurs dents, ravis.

D'un geste souple. Law se débarrassa du plateau et de la carafe pour les poser sur sa table de nuit. Puis, il prit tout simplement Luffy dans ses bras et se rallongea contre ses oreillers.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait un câlin tous les quatre, remarqua-t-il.

D'accord, le petit-déjeuner était complètement raté et la cuisine sans doute dans un sale état, mais il était content que ses fils aient voulu leur faire plaisir. Et il voulait les remercier en passant du temps avec eux.

-Oui oui, brailla Luffy en s'agitant tandis que les yeux d'Ace s'illuminaient.

Kidd se tourna donc vers le centre du lit en s'allongeant et en prenant son fils aîné dans ses bras, pendant que Law faisait pareil avec le plus petit. Le roux plongea un instant son nez dans les cheveux bruns du garçon, humant sa douce odeur d'enfant. Il ferma doucement les yeux pendant que sa main saisissait celle de Law par-dessus leurs enfants. Un doux soupir lui échappa pendant qu'il profitait de ce dimanche matin câlin.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Titre du prochain chapitre pour ceux qui l'auraient loupé : **Law&amp;Kidd

A la prochaine !

6Starlight6


	25. Law&Kidd

**Rating :** M !

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **J'en suis arrivée au bout ! Enfin ! J'en peux plus ! Comme vous avez dû le comprendre, j'ai eu pas mal de problème d'inspiration avec ce chapitre. En plus d'une charge de travail tout simplement démente à l'école… Pas le super combo pour écrire beaucoup. En contrepartie, ce chapitre est le plus long que je n'aie jamais écrit. J'avais imaginé un truc beaucoup plus romantique, mais ce que j'ai fait là me plaît aussi.

Bien évidemment, je ne m'y connais pas en médecin et je n'ai jamais travaillé dans un hôpital. Que celles qui s'y connaissent pardonne mes imprécisions. J'ai essayé de faire le plus réaliste possible, mais ce n'est pas facile. Les lignes horizontales servent d'ellipses.

Sinon, je pense que cette fic approche gentiment de sa fin. Je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration et moins d'intérêt pour One Piece depuis que le nouvel arc a commencé. De plus, je souhaite me consacrer à d'autres projets qui me tiennent à cœur. Il y aura encore un, deux voire trois chapitres puis il faudra mettre une fin à toute cette histoire.

**Info importante :** Je vais supprimer ma page FaceBook car je n'arrive pas à la gérer comme je le souhaite. De plus pas tout le monde peut y accéder. Pour compenser, j'ai créé un blog il y a quelques semaines. Allez-y, il prend le relais de la page mais en mieux. Vous pourrez toutes (tous ?) y accéder et laisser des commentaires avec un pseudo, celui que vous utilisez sur ce site par exemple. Voici l'adresse du blog : 6starligh6_over-blog_com (remplacer les _ par des .) . Il s'y trouve le plan de l'appartement de Kidd et Law que j'avais posté sur FaceBook et quelques autres bonus. N'hésitez pas à commenter et vous abonner avec votre adresse mail.

Sinon, merci de votre fidélité à toutes !

Je n'ai pas encore répondu à toutes vos reviews, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Bonne lecture !

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Law&amp;Kidd**

-Et merde, jura le jeune homme.

Il s'appuya de sa main gauche sur la surface de béton qui soutenait le pont routier qui enjambait la rivière. Son bras droit, qu'il manipulait avec précaution, se replia contre son ventre pendant qu'il se courbait légèrement en deux. Du sang coulait doucement du coin de sa bouche dont les lèvres étaient abîmées. Une de ses pommettes était d'un beau bleu-violet. Son Gakuran**(1)** noir était ouvert sur une chemise blanche qui pendait hors de son pantalon foncé. Une chaîne métallique reposait sur sa cuisse droite. Ses cheveux roux étaient dressés sur sa tête. Sa peau était pâle. Son nez et ses yeux étaient très fins.

-Putain, jura une nouvelle fois Kidd alors qu'il crachait un mélange de salive et de sang sur le sol.

Le lycéen de 17 ans était salement amoché, il doutait arriver à se soigner avec la trousse de premiers soins de ses parents.

* * *

-Surtout prenez bien soin d'écrire toutes vos observations, rabâcha pour la millième fois le médecin.

-Oui oui, répondit le jeune stagiaire d'un air blasé.

Le jeune homme portait une blouse blanche sur un T-shirt noir et un jeans bleu clair. Ses deux oreilles étaient percées d'anneaux dorés. Il tenait dans ses mains un bloc-notes qu'il trimballait partout avec lui. C'était sa deuxième semaine de stage à l'hôpital et le médecin qui l'accompagnait persistait à le traiter comme un moins que rien. Ce qui avait tendance à vraiment agacer le jeune stagiaire de 20 ans. Law avait vraiment envie de faire manger son bloc-notes à cet homme. Mais comme ce n'était pas une pratique socialement acceptable, il se retint et suivit son maître de stage jusqu'au prochain patient.

Il était actuellement affecté au service des urgences de petite et moyenne importance. En deux semaines, il avait déjà eu son lot de personne qui venait pour rien.

-Voici notre prochain patient, déclara le maître de stage en ouvrant le rideau qui isolait le lit ou était installé le blessé.

Il se saisit du dossier accroché au lit et commença à lire :

-Eustass Kidd, 17 ans…

Law avait déjà perdu le fil, ou plutôt il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer du regard le lycéen devant lui. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de tellement sauvage qui alimentait deux désirs distincts dans l'estomac du brun. Le premier était de se faire prendre comme un animal par le roux. Le deuxième était de le faire se soumettre à son bon vouloir.

Oui, Law était gay et il s'en portait très bien. Il était aussi légèrement pervers, mais s'en sortait très bien. Ses parents étaient morts quand il était plus jeune, et il s'en fichait bien de savoir si ceux-ci l'aurait accepté ou pas. Cela avait par contre laissé son tuteur complètement indifférent lorsqu'il le lui avait annoncé.

A la mort de ses parents, le brun avait été confié à un homme un peu bizarre mais qu'il avait appris à apprécier et à aimer. Ce dernier était mort dans d'étranges circonstances il y a quelques années, attristant Law plus qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Enfin bref.

-Bien, Law, je vais te laisser l'examiner, fini le maître de stage.

Le brun n'avait rien écouté des consignes de l'homme, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il allait pouvoir examiner la sauvagerie incarnée de plus près. Il approcha donc et commença par tâter l'avant-bras droit qui semblait faire souffrir son propriétaire. Et il lui semblait que son prof avait parlé de ça quand il était plongé dans ses pensées.

A peine eut-il posé deux doigts sur la peau pâle qu'un sifflement de douleur retentit et le bras fut retiré de son champ d'action.

-Putain, connard, l'insulta son patient. Tu peux pas faire gaffe ?!

Apparemment son attitude était aussi sauvage que son apparence le laissait penser. La politesse ne semblait pas être son truc.

Mise à part ça, son avant-bras était cassé. Sans doute le cubitus, même si le radius était sûrement abîmé lui-aussi. Il faudrait une radio pour le confirmer et choisir la conduite à tenir. Sa peau était plutôt douce et délicate pour un homme. Law l'imagina un instant avec des marques rouges de plaisir et cela lui plut.

L'apprenti médecin s'approcha du visage de son patient et lui saisit le menton.

Le bleu sur la joue n'était pas grave, un peu de glace et ça partirait. Par contre, la lèvre inférieure était ouverte. Si la plaie était trop profonde cela nécessiterait des points de sutures. Mais avant de délivrer son diagnostic, Law se contenta de se gorger de la vision de ces lèvres fines et appétissantes. De gourmandise, il lécha ses propres lèvres et le roux le remarqua.

-Oy, enfoiré, s'énerva-t-il avec un mouvement de recul qui ne servit à rien car il était déjà complétement au fond de ses oreillers.

-Un problème Eustass-ya ? demanda Law avec grand sourire.

Apparemment, le lycéen n'était pas gay, mais le brun trouvait quand même suspect la légère teinte rose sur sa joue non-recouverte par le bleu. Finalement, il n'y aurait pas besoin de point de suture. Dommage, ça aurait pu avoir un rendu assez sexy.

Law ne disserta pas plus longtemps là-dessus, il devait finir son examen, et pour cela il lui faudrait voir le ventre de son patient. Ce dernier grommela un peu quand il lui demanda de soulever sa blouse d'hôpital. Son seul vêtement donc, si on omettait son caleçon qu'on lui avait laissé.

Première observation : la tâche bleue-violette qui s'étendait au-dessus du nombril, annonçant une hémorragie interne dont la gravité était à déterminer. Deuxième observation : le ventre pâle complétement plat si ce n'est pour la forme de délicieux abdominaux. Troisième observation : la ligne de poils roux qui serpentait autour du nombril pour aller s'enfoncer dans le boxer de la victi… du patient de Law. Prouvant ainsi que ses cheveux flamboyants n'étaient pas une teinture. Quatrième observation : ce que cachait le boxer justement. D'après ce qu'il pouvait deviner, le roux avait été doté correctement par mère nature.

Cette constatation fit frémir le brun d'envie, et sincèrement s'il ne se contrôlait pas autant bien, il aurait sûrement eu une énorme érection. Mais bon, il y avait de quoi aussi ! Qu'on pardonne la faiblesse de tout homme.

Enfin bref, Law sentait parfaitement venir la séance de masturbation qu'il allait s'offrir ce soir en pensant au lycéen. Et il n'avait même pas honte. Law s'assumait parfaitement.

Reprenant ses esprits, il énonça le résultat de ses observations à son maître de stage. Ce dernier parut satisfait de son stagiaire, ou tout du moins il ne fit aucune remarque.

* * *

Ce mec n'avait fait que le mater. Kidd en avait conscience, et il ne savait pas trop quel sentiment cela lui apportait. Du dégoût ? De la gêne ? Du plaisir ? Les trois à la fois ?

Ce brun était passé beaucoup trop souvent dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour que ce ne soit pas suspect. Et il lui demandait à chaque fois de soulever sa blouse. Si ça ne cachait pas quelque chose.

Kidd était actuellement chez lui, dans sa chambre, la musique à fond, et il réfléchissait. Ce séjour à l'hôpital l'avait embrouillé.

Ok, ce type l'avait reluqué sous tous les angles. Mais il était plutôt appréciable à regarder dans son genre. Il avait les yeux gris, et ça lui avait plu. Il était assez fin et il avait de longs doigts, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant. Sauf que Kidd n'était pas gay. Et c'était là où résidait tout le problème.

S'il était franc avec lui-même, il pouvait dire que ce type lui avait plu, physiquement, et le contraire était vrai aussi. De plus, Kidd avait déjà une expérience certaine dans le domaine du sexe. Il avait donc déjà expérimenté la sodomie, avec une fille cependant. Et franchement, ça lui avait plu. Le seul souci c'est qu'il n'était pas chaud pour toucher un autre canon plasma**(2)** que le sien. Sans parler de l'absence de sein et tout ça… Les poils, la voix grave…

Le roux se retourna dans son lit. Voilà, il était complétement embrouillé. Il n'était pas gay, mais envisageait sérieusement d'aller trouver un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas pour aller coucher avec lui. C'était n'importe quoi. Pas plus tard que l'autre jour il riait aux blagues homophobes d'un de ses amis.

Et merde, comment ça allait se passer, il allait retrouver ce mec et lui demander de coucher avec lui. D'ailleurs, comment c'était de coucher avec un mec ? Est-ce qu'il fallait être plus brutal ? Faire des trucs SM ? Est-ce qu'il allait devoir le sucer ? Mettre son engin dans sa bouche… Il ne savait pas trop si ça le dégoutait ou pas. Après tout, ça revenait au même que bouffer de la chatte non ?

Peut-être devait-il regarder un film porno gay pour se faire une idée ?

L'adolescent soupira. Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était, et tout ça à cause d'un mec… Aucune nana ne l'avait autant embrouillé, en même temps, il s'en lassait tellement vite. Il enchaînait les conquêtes à une vitesse ahurissante. Peut-être que cela serait différent avec un homme ? Evidement puisqu'avant aujourd'hui aucun homme ne lui plaisait. Comment ferait-il s'il allait voir ce mec et qu'au final il n'arrivait pas à bander ? Ou que le mec en avait une plus grosse que lui ?

Exaspéré, le roux arrêta la musique et sortit faire un tour en ville. Il y traîna plusieurs heures, désœuvré, les pensées partant dans tous les sens. Finalement, il craqua et loua un film érotique gay. Dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui, n'adressent aucune parole à ses parents, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla entièrement, avec peine dû à son bras droit plâtré, et se glissa sous les couvertures de son lit après avoir mis le film.

Rien ne se passa. Il n'eut aucune érection, et voir les deux acteurs ne lui apportait rien. Ou si, il se sentait profondément dérangé. Pas forcément par le fait que ce soit deux hommes, mais plutôt parce que lui les regardait. Exaspéré, il éteint le film avant la fin. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit en soupirant. Sa situation lui échappait totalement. Il ne savait même plus s'il était attiré par ce type.

Il ferma alors les yeux et commença à se caresser. Des images du brun dans des positions plus que suggestives défilaient dans sa tête. Il sentit rapidement son membre durcir entre ses doigts.

* * *

-A demain ! Lança Law à ses collègues avant de franchir les portes de l'hôpital.

Il prit un instant pour arranger son blouson, il était déjà tard, la nuit était tombée et le fond de l'air était frais. Quand il releva la tête, il découvrit le lycéen assis sur la barrière qui séparait le trottoir de la route. Il avait un air franchement mal à l'aise. Ce que le médecin trouva absolument mignon.

Quand il le vit, le roux se détacha de la barrière et s'approcha de lui.

-Yo, déclara-t-il en essayant de paraître détaché.

-Bonsoir Eustass-ya, répondit tranquillement l'apprenti médecin.

Le lycéen avait les mains dans les poches de son uniforme dans une posture qui se voulait décontractée mais qui était gâchée par son air gênée.

-Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour un lycéen de se balader ? demanda le brun avec beaucoup de sarcasme dans la voix.

La moue de Kidd devint immédiatement énervée.

-Enfoiré ! Tu me prends pour qui ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Pour un lycéen de 17 ans qui ferait mieux de faire ses devoirs plutôt que de traîner en ville. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je te cherchais, médecin-pervers !

-Je suis là, affirma le médecin. Je m'appelle Law.

Kidd avait les dents serrées, ce type l'énervait. Il avait trop de répondant à son goût et n'agissait pas comme il le souhaitait.

-Bien, continua Law. On ne va pas rester là toute la nuit. Viens.

Sur ce, il l'attrapa par le poignet et le traîna à sa suite. Il était content que le jeune homme soit venu. Il ne pensait plus le revoir. Trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur rencontre, suffisamment pour que le roux n'ait plus besoin de son plâtre, et il commençait à perdre espoir. Surtout que son stage se finissait la semaine prochaine. Ce qui l'aurait forcé à quitter l'hôpital, et donc le moyen de revoir le roux. Et franchement, il se masturbait tous les soirs en pensant à lui, alors il était content que le lycéen soit là. Ça lui était égal d'aller jusqu'au bout avec lui ou pas, tant qu'il pouvait le tripoter un peu. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il l'emmena chez lui.

Il habitait dans un petit studio assez vieux depuis la mort de son tuteur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre mieux.

Le roux ne protesta pas durant le trajet. En fait, il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. La situation lui paraissait complètement surréaliste.

Arrivé à son appartement, Law installa son invité sur son lit qui servait aussi de sofa. Le studio comprenait deux pièces. La salle de bain et la pièce principale où était regroupé un coin cuisine, une table basse en bois et le lit.

-Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa le brun.

D'un signe de tête Kidd déclina.

Après s'être délaissé de ses affaires, l'apprenti médecin s'installa à côté de son invité. Ce dernier paraissait très tendu, ses deux mains étaient serrées entre ses cuisses. Cela fit sourire le plus âgé qui remarqua le regard fuyant de l'autre. Tout ceci le rendait mignon à son goût.

-Détend-toi un peu Eustass-ya, affirma Law. Je ne vais pas te manger.

En disant cela, il posa sa main sur la cuisse du lycéen. Ce dernier sursauta presque et eut un regard un peu perdu, attisant le sourire du médecin.

Décidemment, ce roux lui plaisait bien trop. Il ne pouvait pas rester à côté de lui sans rien faire. C'est notamment pour cette raison que sa main gauche passa sous la chemise du lycéen.

-Oy ! s'exclama celui-ci dès qu'il sentit des doigts sur son ventre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-A ton avis, susurra Law à l'oreille de l'adolescent. Tu n'es certainement pas venu jusqu'ici pour parler politique.

Kidd se mordit les lèvres. En vérité, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait suivi l'apprenti médecin. Il n'était plus trop sûr de vouloir découvrir ce côté de la sexualité. L'étudiant lui faisait un peu peur de par son assurance. Normalement, dans ses précédentes relations, toutes avec des filles, c'était toujours lui qui prenait les devants. Qui disposait de sa partenaire, et la rejetait quand il avait pris ce qu'il y avait à prendre. Et là, ça n'allait certainement pas dans ce sens. Pire encore, Law avait plutôt l'air d'être du genre de celui qui prend, pas celui qui est pris. Et Kidd tenait énormément à la virginité de son anus, merci bien !

Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu repousser le brun pour mettre un peu les choses au clair, ce dernier lui avait saisi le menton pour lui tourner la tête dans sa direction. Et sans cérémonie, il l'embrassa.

Ça commença par un simple contact de lèvres. Rien de bien méchant, ni de très romantique ou de très tendre cependant.

Mais, ce n'était de loin pas désagréable. Kidd en était étrangement soulagé, ça ne le dégoutait pas. C'était à peu de chose près la même chose qu'avec une fille. A l'exception du bouc qui lui chatouillait le menton et des lèvres un peu moins pulpeuses que chez une femme. Puis, Law ouvrit la bouche et, à l'aide de sa langue, encouragea son partenaire à en faire de même. Après un léger instant d'hésitation, ce dernier accéda à sa requête, et ouvrit lentement la bouche. Dans un doux mouvement, pour ne pas effrayer le roux, le futur médecin infiltra sa langue dans la bouche ainsi offerte. L'étudiant laissa alors échapper un léger grognement de contentement. Faisant se raidir brièvement le lycéen, peu habitué à ce genre de réaction de la part de ses partenaires. Mis à part cette petite surprise, Kidd était plutôt rassuré. Embrasser un homme ressemblait beaucoup à embrasser une fille. Peut-être que le goût de la langue de Law était moins sucré que celui d'une quelconque lycéenne, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un mal. Et puis, le brun embrassait suffisamment bien pour lui faire perdre son sens de la réflexion, qu'il n'avait pas élevé de toute manière. Il fit alors la seule chose logique, il ferma les yeux et participa bien plus activement au baiser.

Cela ne laissa pas le brun insensible. Il rapprocha donc son corps de son vis-à-vis, repliant une jambe sur le matelas pour cela. Il passa langoureusement une main dans la tignasse rousse. Le lycéen, en plus d'être à son goût, embrassait divinement bien. Bien mieux que la grosse majorité de ses précédents amants en tout cas.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient, très brièvement, pour respirer, Law se rapprocha encore du roux, allant jusqu'à coller leurs torses ensemble. Et cela fit réagir Kidd, qui repoussa l'étudiant d'un bras tendu en écarquillant les yeux. Son regard descendit alors lentement sur les pectoraux de l'homme en face de lui. Oui, Kidd avait été très perturbé de ne pas avoir senti une paire de seins s'écraser voluptueusement contre son torse. Et franchement, ça lui manquait beaucoup. Surtout qu'il choisissait ses petites-amies pour leurs avantageux atouts plutôt que pour leur intelligence développée.

Percevant le trouble du lycéen, Law sourit sadiquement un instant avant de tout simplement ôter son pull. Laissant à l'autre une vue imprenable sur le tatouage qui parcourait son torse. Les yeux du roux d'écarquillèrent plus encore.

-Tu n'as jamais fait ça avec un homme avant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Law.

-Non, répondit tout simplement le voyou un peu perdu.

Le futur médecin soupira un instant. C'était plutôt gênant. D'un côté il était heureux d'être la première expérience homosexuelle du lycéen, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de devoir gérer ses états d'âme. Lui voulait juste profiter de son corps.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit pour rassurer l'adolescent, ce dernier prit une grosse inspiration et planta ses lèvres sur la bouche de Law pour recommencer un baiser. Il passa même ses bras sur les épaules du brun afin de se rapprocher à nouveau. Leur étreinte se fit cette fois-ci beaucoup plus charnelle. Law commença à caresser le torse de son partenaire, et ce dernier faisait de même un peu plus timidement.

Le roux finit alors allongé sur le matelas. Le médecin lui remontant doucement la chemise, jusqu'à lui ôter complètement.

Ce soir-là, ils n'allèrent pas plus loin que quelques caresses. Le lycéen était, malgré tout, trop intimidé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors Law retint ses ardeurs pour ne pas l'effrayer. C'est qu'il comptait bien le revoir encore pour plus, ce petit voyou. Ils se quittèrent ainsi. Kidd des pensées pleins la tête, et Law avec une trique d'enfer, qu'il soulagea seul. Cependant, ils avaient convenu de se revoir plus tard dans la semaine.

Vint alors un temps d'adaptation, d'apprivoisement. Toujours dans le studio de Law, ils se donnèrent de plus en plus l'un à l'autre. Quelques caresses encore, puis de la masturbation mutuelle. Et si Kidd était un peu mal à l'aise de toucher un autre sexe que le sien, il trouvait néanmoins que celui de Law était agréable dans sa main.

Au-delà de ces moments érotiques, les deux jeunes hommes parlaient beaucoup, et en plus de l'attirance physique, ils commençaient à s'apprécier.

Puis, ils en arrivèrent au sexe oral.

Kidd avait déjà reçu bon nombre de fellation. Mais ça lui avait quand même fait bizarre de voir un homme s'agenouiller ainsi devant lui. Mais Law avait réussi à lui faire oublier cette impression très rapidement. Le roux avait adoré ! Son partenaire connaissait parfaitement les points faibles de l'anatomie masculine, un vrai régal !

Cependant, s'il était tout à fait partant pour recevoir une pipe, il n'en était pas pareil s'il devait en donner. Oh, il avait déjà pratiqué le sexe oral, mais avec des femmes seulement. Et il n'était pas très chaud pour se retrouver avec une bite au fond de la gorge.

Law le comprenait, alors il ne disait rien, se contentant de ce que son jeune amant voulait bien lui donner, même si ça le frustrait parfois. Mais finalement, Kidd lui rendit ce genre de gâterie, après s'être dit que ce n'était pas pire qu'avec une femme. Et selon Law, il était vraiment doué dans ce domaine.

Puis vint le moment où ils firent l'amour ensemble pour la première fois. Et s'ils ne s'étaient jamais avoué des sentiments plus forts qu'une simple amitié, tous les deux étaient tombés sous les assauts de l'amour.

Etrangement, Kidd n'était pas autant nerveux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il ne se forçait à rien et ça lui donnait envie d'en faire beaucoup. Alors, tout simplement, au lieu de mener son partenaire à la jouissance avec sa bouche, il était remonté vers son oreille et avait murmuré :

-Law, j'aimerais…

Le brun n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre parfaitement ce que son jeune amant désirait. Il se redressa alors sur son lit, où il était allongé, de façon à reposer son dos contre le mur. Les deux hommes étaient nus, le corps déjà recouvert de sueur dû à l'humidité de l'été japonais. L'une des fenêtres du studio de Law était ouverte amenant un léger courant d'air qui n'avait pas grande chose de frais.

Le roux regarda son amant fouiller un instant dans la table de chevet disposée à côté du lit. Il en sortit un tube de lubrifiant et quelques préservatifs. Sans un mot, le brun se saisit du lubrifiant et s'en étala généreusement sur les doigts de la main droite sous le regard attentif du lycéen. Puis il écarta doucement les jambes, renversa son bassin de sorte à avoir accès à son intimité, puis il inséra délicatement un doigt en lui et commença à se préparer. Tout cela sous le regard intéressé de Kidd. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le ventre entre les jambes de son amant afin d'avoir une meilleur vue. Il vit donc le brun se crisper quand il se pénétra d'un deuxième doigt.

-Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-il curieux.

-Hn… c'est supportable, répondit simplement Law.

Le roux retourna à son observation. A la danse obscène des doigts du brun. Ça n'avait pas particulièrement l'air d'être agréable. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Law se tende en relâchant un souffle teinté d'érotisme.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda Kidd en se redressant légèrement.

Ce son l'avait excité.

-Ma prostate, précisa Law dans un soupir langoureux.

Intrigué, le roux se mit à sucer son index droit, les yeux toujours fixés sur la main du brun. Après un moment, il inséra doucement son doigt entre ceux du médecin. Déclenchant une légère crispation de douleur et sans doute de plaisir dans le corps de celui-ci.

Law passa un moment à guider son jeune amant afin de trouver sa prostate et la bonne manière de bouger son doigt afin de lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Puis, quand il estima être suffisamment préparé, il lui tendit simplement un préservatif. Kidd, quelque peu torturé par l'attente, se dépêcha de l'enfiler. Une fois chose faite, il regarda dans les yeux gris du brun afin d'avoir une derrière instruction, une approbation. Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres du plus vieux. Il se saisit alors de ses propres cuisses et les écarta au maximum de ses possibilités. Un petit mouvement de tête aguicheur suffit à faire céder le roux. Le lycéen se saisit des hanches face à lui d'une main, l'autre dirigeait son sexe dans l'intimité de son amant. Puis, il le pénétra.

Les sensations étaient explosives. L'agréable compression autour de son sexe, l'étroitesse, la chaleur, la crispation des chaires et il y avait encore autre chose. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable que Kidd n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors. Était-ce dû au fait que Law était un homme ? Ou autre chose ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Ce tourbillon de sensations et d'émotions l'emporta. A part ceci, peu de chose imprégnèrent son cerveau. Il jouit rapidement sans avoir réellement conscience que Law avait dirigé leur mains enlacées vers son membre délaissé et qu'ils avaient atteint l'orgasme ensemble.

C'est ainsi que Law et Kidd se rencontrèrent et qu'ils firent l'amour pour la première fois.

**To be Continued**

**(1)Gakuran : **c'est un uniforme scolaire au Japon. Pour celles qui connaissent Kuroko no Basket, l'uniforme du Lycée Shūtoku (celui de Midorima et Takao) est un Gakuran.

**(2)canon plasma : **ce doux nom désigne bien évidement un sexe masculin. C'est une référence à Epic Rap Battle of History : Leonidas vs Master Chief. C'est Master Chief qui parle ainsi de son sexe.

* * *

A la prochaine !

6Starlight6

Réponses aux review anonymes :

**Nightmare2 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Merci pour cette petite précision :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Sinon, non, Bartolomeo ne va pas enlever Luffy, ne t'inquiète pas. Rien de bien tragique dans cette fiction. Merci encore pour ton compliment ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. A plus !


	26. Like a Virgin

**Rating :** M encore.

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Pour une fois que je ne vous fait pas poireauter pendant des mois ! Alors, finalement ce chapitre n'est pas l'avant dernier comme je l'avais annoncé sur le blog, je vous fais grâce d'encore un autre chapitre XD Les vacances m'ont inspirée. :) De plus cette fic a fêté ses 1 an la semaine passée ! Merci à vous tous qui avez permis que cette aventure continue !

Voici un chapitre plutôt long, près de 10 pages sur Word. Je ne m'y connais toujours pas en médecine !

Un énorme merci aux reviewers ! Mes rayons de soleil dans cette grisaille hivernale !

Merci à ma très chère _Amy fouille et trouve _pour la correction de ce chapitre. Donc si c'est nul c'est de sa faute XD

**Warning : **Ce chapitre contient un **lemon** et une scène de **passage à tabac**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Like a Virgin (1)**

_Comme une vierge_

-Hey Kidd !

L'interpellé tourna la tête dans la direction de son interlocuteur. Le roux était actuellement dans un parc avec sa petite bande de voyou. Il était assis sur le dossier d'un banc public. La nuit était déjà tombée sur la ville et les adolescents discutaient en fumant. Certains avaient même ramené des cannettes de bière. La plupart d'entre eux étaient lycéens. Killer qui était là aussi, avait lui déjà fini ses études, mais il traînait toujours avec la petite bande. Celle-ci se composait d'une petite quinzaine de garçons. Tous venaient du même quartier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit le roux pas vraiment aimablement.

-On t'a souvent vu avec un mec ces dernier temps. C'est qui ?

C'est vrai que lui et Law passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble, ils sortaient parfois comme un véritable couple. Ils n'avaient cependant pas de marque d'affection l'un pour l'autre en public, sauf certains soirs quand la nuit se faisait sombre. Cela faisait près d'un an depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter sérieusement. Etrangement, ils étaient très bien tous les deux ensembles malgré leurs fortes personnalités. Kidd avait fini par s'habituer à la masculinité du brun, cependant dans leurs rapports sexuels c'est toujours lui qui prenait l'autre. Cela convenait pour l'instant, mais le lycéen était de plus en plus curieux et si Law aimait se faire prendre, pourquoi pas lui ? En un an il avait eu le temps de faire face à ses peurs et ses doutes.

-C'est un ami, répondit-il en mimant un air blasé.

-Ah ouais, enchaîna un autre garçon avec un air méprisant. Je ne savais pas que tu tenais la main de tes amis ?!

Kidd eut alors l'impression qu'un bloc de glace venait de tomber dans son estomac. Il sentit la sueur lui couler le long de la nuque.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta-t-il en ayant l'air le plus détaché possible.

Le roux savait ce qui allait advenir de lui s'il n'arrivait pas convaincre les autres lycéens. Il se ferait passer à tabac sans autre forme de procès.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Killer qui avait toujours eu de l'affection pour Kidd, ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas des autres membres de leur bande.

-Bellamy les a vus l'autre soir, répondit le garçon qui avait lancé cette discussion. Lui et son mec.

Il dit le mot mec comme s'il parlait de quelque chose de dégoûtant, sous les hochements de tête de Bellamy. Un garçon blond connu pour son habilité au vol.

-Ils se tenaient la main, ces PD, continua-t-il avec répugnance.

-C'est vrai Kidd ? demanda Killer.

Sa voix était neutre et sa figure masqué, il était donc extrêmement dur de deviner ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Le roux n'était pas particulièrement attaché aux membres de sa bande, mais il estimait beaucoup Killer et espérait pouvoir le compter parmi ses amis. C'était donc le seul dont il ne voulait pas s'attirer la haine. Les autres pouvaient aller se faire voir !

-Oui, avoua le roux du bout des lèvres.

A peine ce mot fut sorti de sa bouche que l'enfer s'abattit sur lui.

Il se fit repousser violement en arrière, tombant sur le sol. La violence de la chute lui coupa un instant le souffle. Puis, dix lycéens en rage se jetèrent sur lui. Il eut à peine le reflex de protéger sa nuque avec ses mains et de se replier sur lui-même. Il reçut quand même un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit suffoquer. Un mélange de salive et de sang sortit de sa bouche. Malgré toutes les paires de jambes qui l'entouraient et qui le rouaient de coups, il vit l'un des voyous se saisirent du tuyau qu'il trimballait partout**(2)**. La peur commença à s'insinuer vicieusement dans les entrailles du lycéen. Il ne s'y connaissait pas trop en médecine, mais il savait que cette barre de fer pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts. Il sentit alors quelqu'un lui saisir le poignet gauche et le tirer en arrière. Il essaya de garder sa main sur sa nuque de toutes ses forces, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre plusieurs adolescents. Il sentit son bras se faire tendre au maximum derrière son dos.

-Vas-y !, cria l'un de ses ex-amis avec excitation.

La douleur explosa dans son membre. Il fut assez aisé de comprendre que le garçon au tuyau avait trouvé une utilité à son arme. Elle s'abattit plusieurs fois sur le bras gauche du roux. Brisant ses os avec violence. Kidd se retint de hurler. La douleur était affreuse, mais il voulait sauvegarder sa fierté. Sa fierté de voyou, d'homme. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à en saigner. Quelqu'un lui mit un coup de genou dans le crâne. Il vit alors des points noirs danser devant ses yeux. Du sang coulait dans ses cheveux. Il ne s'en souciait guère, ce dernier coup l'avait complètement désorienté et il ne comprenait plus très bien ce qu'il se passait.

Les garçons avaient fini par délaisser le bras gauche de leur victime qui gisait misérablement sur le sol. Ils étaient passés à ses côtés, les défonçant grâce au tuyau de plomberie.

-Ça suffit ! cria soudain Killer resté en arrière. Je pense qu'il a eu son compte.

Tous les autres voyous s'immobilisèrent à ces paroles. Bien évidemment, ils auraient tous voulu continuer de tabasser leur ancien ami. Mais Killer était plus âgé qu'eux et ils le respectaient tous. Certaines rumeurs disaient même qu'il faisait partie d'un gang de Yakuza et qu'il possédait un pistolet. De quoi impressionner de pauvres lycéens en manque de reconnaissance. Les garçons se dispersèrent alors, certains prirent le temps de cracher sur le corps brisé du roux mais tous quittèrent le parc.

-Kidd, souffla Killer avant de soupirer de désespoir.

Il était intervenu car le roux était son ami et il se moquait bien de qui il tenait la main. Il ne l'avait cependant pas fait plus tôt car il n'aurait pas réussi à décourager les autres avant qu'ils aient pu donner quelques coups. Mais grâce à lui, son ami avait évité le pire. Certains ados se faisaient à moitié tuer quand il y avait un problème avec leur bande.

Le blond se pencha vers son ami inconscient et le prit sur son dos. Il l'amena comme ceci à l'hôpital.

* * *

Lorsque Kidd se réveilla, il avait le mal de crâne du siècle et un sale goût dans la bouche.

-Oh ! Tu es enfin réveillé, s'exclama une voix à ses côtés.

Il tourna la tête vers Killer. Il le fixa un long moment afin de remettre ses souvenirs en place correctement dans son cerveau. Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il était à l'hôpital et que si son bras gauche était lourd c'est parce qu'il était plâtré. Il se lécha rapidement les lèvres, espérant faire disparaître cet affreux goût dans sa bouche.

-Merci, murmura-t-il au blond.

Kidd n'était pas stupide, s'il se retrouvait dans ce lit d'hôpital, ses plaies soignées. C'est parce que Killer était intervenu. Sinon il serait sans doute inconscient dans une ruelle crasseuse à l'abri des regards ou mort. Il lui devait la vie ! Son merci était donc un peu pathétique, mais il rembourserait sa dette.

-Il faudrait appeler tes parents Kidd, remarque justement Killer. Ou au moins ton ami.

Le roux ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ses parents. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il atterrissait à l'hôpital en un an. Si ses ex-amis n'avaient pas réussi à le tuer, c'est ses parents qui l'achèveraient ! Cependant, Kidd ne voulait pas mêler Law à toute cette histoire. Il ne manquerait plus que la bande décide de le tabasser lui aussi. Et cela était intolérable pour le lycéen. De plus, il ne savait pas tellement comment l'apprenti médecin allait réagir.

-Kidd, insista Killer.

Un long soupir sortir de la bouche du blessé. Il s'affaissa sur ses oreillers avec une grimace due à ses blessures. Avec réticence, il donna à son ami le numéro de Law. A tout choisir, il préférait que ce soit le brun qui vienne plutôt que ses parents. Lui au moins n'allait pas essayer de le frapper. Et si ses camarades de bande avaient la brillante idée de tabasser Law aussi, il pourrait intervenir et le protéger.

Killer quitta la chambre pour utiliser les téléphones publics du hall d'hôpital. Une fois l'appel passé, il revient au chevet de son ami.

Il ne fallut pas attendre très longtemps avant que Law déboule dans la chambre du roux. Il avait été plutôt méfiant quand celui qui se présentait comme l'ami de son copain avait téléphoné. Kidd ne lui avait jamais parlé d'aucun de ses amis, alors il avait de quoi être sur ses gardes. Mais d'un autre côté, lui non plus ne parlait pas de ses amis au roux. Cependant, sa méfiance disparut quand le dénommé Killer, sérieux qui appelait son gosse tueur à moins que ce soit un surnom, lui expliqua la situation. Il sortit alors en trombe de chez lui.

Une fois entré dans la chambre, Law se précipita vers le lit de son amant. Avant de dire quoi que ce soir, il l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Tout y passa, les bandages autour de la tête rousse, le plâtre au bras gauche, les côtes bandés et les lèvres éclatées. Quand il fut rassuré sur l'était de Kidd, il poussa un profond soupir. Le brun prit alors le temps de s'assoir sur le lit. Il salua brièvement le blond toujours présent dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Rien de particulier, commença le roux.

-Il s'est fait tabasser par les autres gars de la bande, interrompit Killer sous le grognement de son ami.

Bien évidemment, Law était au courant pour la bande. Il savait que son voyou en était vraiment un. Cependant, il n'était pas au courant de comment évoluait les sociétés miniatures qu'étaient les bandes de voyou des quartiers de Tokyo.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il donc.

Pour lui c'était assez absurde que des amis, ou du moins des garçons trainant tout le temps ensemble, commencent à se taper dessus.

-Parce qu'ils ont découvert que vous vous fréquentiez, répondit le blond avant que Kidd ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour proférer un mensonge. Et comme tu t'en doutes, les petits voyous sans cerveau ne tolèrent pas l'homosexualité. Et s'ils n'aiment pas quelque chose, ils la détruisent.

Law crispa sa mâchoire, il était en colère. Ces sales voyous étaient des idiots et il avait vraiment envie de leur faire s'en rendre compte. L'apprenti médecin savait parfaitement comment faire mal à un être humain sans avoir besoin de beaucoup de compétence au combat. Il avait vraiment envie d'appliquer ces connaissances à cette bande de sous-merde. Leur faire du mal, comme ils avaient fait du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait donc par extension à lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas le plus important, continua Killer. Il faut prendre soin de Kidd, et il ne veut pas appeler ses parents.

-Killer, souffla le blessé pour faire taire son ami qui semblait vouloir détruire le reste de sa fierté malmenée.

-Soit raisonnable Kidd. Il faudra bien finir par les avertir.

Seul un grommellement répondit à cette remarque.

-D'accord, répondit Law en ignorant son amant. Je prends les choses en main.

C'est ainsi que Kidd se fit dorloter pendant une semaine par son amant, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque sous tous les bons arguments du brun et aille voir ses parents. Bien évidemment ces derniers étaient furieux. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'ils firent quand Kidd balança LA vérité. Celle où il couchait avec un homme.

Law retrouva donc son voyou à sa porte quelques heures après qu'il soit rentré chez ses parents. Il avait la tête basse et un sac de sport avec lui. Bien évidemment, le brun le fit entrer dans son studio. Sans rien dire, le roux alla s'assoir par terre, dos au lit. Il entoura ses jambes repliées de ses bras et posa son front sur ses genoux.

-Kidd ? questionna Law d'une voix douce. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le roux parut prendre une grande inspiration ainsi que son courage à deux mains.

-Je leur ai dit pour nous, expliqua-t-il. Il faut croire que mes parents sont encore plus intolérants que ces connards avec qui j'ai traîné pendant quatre ans. Ils m'ont interdit de revenir à la maison. Je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller qu'ici…

Il paraissait au bord des larmes.

Law était choqué, choqué que des parents abandonnent ainsi leur enfant parce qu'il n'avait pas fait les mêmes choix qu'eux dans sa vie intime. Bien qu'il soit gay, il se jura que s'il avait un enfant, il le soutiendrait toujours peu importe ses choix.

Le brun s'assit doucement à côté de son amant. Il posa son bras sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Il lui frotta un peu le dos.

-Ça va aller Kidd, le réconforta-t-il. On va s'en sortir tous les deux. Pleure si tu as besoin de pleurer, je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le roux ne pleura pas, il enfouit son visage dans le T-shirt de Law. Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

A partir de ce jour, Kidd habita avec Law. Il y eut quelques coups de gueule, parce qu'être 24 heures sur 24 ensemble n'est pas pareil que se voir de temps en temps, mais dans l'ensemble ils s'en tiraient bien. Le roux finit enfin le lycée. Il avait des notes plutôt médiocres et il se battait toujours autant, mais sans bande pour le soutenir. Ce comportement était d'ailleurs une grande source de dispute entre les deux amoureux. Finalement, le roux se trouva un travail dans un garage et il put enfin aider Law financièrement. Il se fit déplâtrer à ce moment-là pour son plus grand bonheur.

* * *

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Deux souffles érotiques se faisaient entendre entrecouper de quelques gémissements. Les deux garçons étaient étendus sur le lit de Law qui était devenu leur lit depuis que Kidd habitait aussi dans le petit studio. Ils étaient tous les deux nus. Le roux avait la main autour de leurs deux sexes et les masturbait en baisant le cou du brun. Ce dernier caressait doucement les courts cheveux couleur flamme sur la nuque de son amant. Tous les deux étaient assez proche de la jouissance, mais Kidd s'arrêta juste avant.

-Law, commença-t-il, sa voix sonnant assez basse et rauque.

L'interpellé tourna son visage vers celui de son partenaire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je…

Le roux se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

-Est-ce que…

Law fronça un instant les sourcils, peu sûr de ce que voulait son amant. Il allait lui proposer une pipe quand le lycéen expira un bon coup et se lança enfin.

-Pourrait-on échanger les rôles pour cette fois ? déclara–t-il assez vite.

Il fallut un moment au brun pour réellement comprendre ce que cette phrase voulait vraiment dire. Puis, quand il réalisa enfin, il écarquilla les yeux en fixant le visage de Kidd.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

Les joues du roux devinrent un peu rouges, démontrant ainsi sa gêne.

-Oui, affirma-t-il dans un souffle.

Le futur médecin avait l'impression de rêver. Il pensait que Kidd ne céderait jamais sa place de dominant, ou en tout cas pas après des heures et des heures d'argumentation. Là, il la lui offrait sans aucuns problèmes.

-On est ensemble, murmura le roux. Je t'aime. J'ai envie de te faire plaisir… Et tu n'as pas l'air de détester être pris, du coup je peux trouver ça bien moi aussi. Je ne dis pas que je vais adorer ça, mais il faudrait quand même que j'essaie.

-Bien sûr, répondit tendrement Law en caressant la joue de son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils mirent tous leurs sentiments dans ce baiser qui fut très doux et langoureux.

Le brun se redressa alors sur le lit en regardant son partenaire avec amour.

-Allonge-toi sur le ventre, lui conseilla-t-il. Installe-toi bien et détends-toi.

Le brun laissa sa main droite effleurer le flanc pâle. Pendant que de la gauche il sortait un tube de lubrifiant et des préservatifs de sa table de chevet. Il posa ces objets sur le lit à côté de Kidd.

Law commença à déposer de tendres baisers sur le dos pâle de son amant. Ce dernier essayait de contrôler son anxiété en respirant lentement et profondément. La ligne de baisers descendait de plus en plus en direction des fesses fermes de Kidd. Cependant, l'apprenti médecin s'arrêta avant, estimant son amant pas encore prêt pour un anulingus. Il se redressa un peu et enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant. De sa main gauche il fit écarter les jambes du roux qui plongea son visage dans l'oreiller qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait visiblement à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait. Le brun se plaça entre les cuisses maintenant ouvertes.

-Je vais y aller, précisa-t-il. Si tu souhaites m'arrêter n'hésite pas, je ne le prendrai pas mal. Ce n'est pas grave si on ne va pas jusqu'au bout ainsi aujourd'hui.

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit.

Law sourit un instant. Puis, il frôla la hanche gauche de son amant de sa main tandis que son index droit enduit de lubrifiant pressait doucement contre l'intimité inviolée. Il appuya délicatement dessus, sentant les chaires s'écarter lentement. Un frisson d'excitation le traversa quand il sentit les douces parois se resserrer sur la première phalange de son doigt. Il imprima un très léger et lent mouvement de va-et-vient à son index.

Kidd était tendu. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur pour l'instant, mais la sensation n'avait rien d'agréables. Il se concentrait le plus possible sur sa respiration afin de la garder lente et profonde, lui permettant ainsi de se détendre au maximum. Après quelques instants, il sentit le doigt de Law rentrer plus en avant dans son corps. Il ferma les yeux, son corps toujours sous le joug de cette étrange sensation. Il espérait qu'elle finirait par s'en aller car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la supporter très longtemps.

-Kidd, intervint la voix du brun après quelques minutes. Ça va ? Je vais ajouter mon majeur d'accord ?

Le roux se contenta de hochet la tête. Doucement, il sentit que quelque chose forçait son entrée. Et si cela n'avait pas été particulièrement douloureux au premier doigt, cela le devint au moment où la première phalange du majeur de son amant entra en lui. Il ne put retenir une grimace qu'il camoufla dans l'oreiller qu'il serrait entre ses bras.

-Détends-toi Kidd, lui rappela le médecin.

Le lycéen eut juste envie de lui hurler que c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis le début. Mais il se retint. Parce que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il réussirait effectivement à se détendre. Finalement, le doigt entra entièrement en lui, se lovant à côté de l'index déjà installé. Les deux appendices commencèrent alors à bouger en rythme, sortant légèrement de son corps pour mieux s'y engouffrer. Ramenant ainsi cette sensation un peu dérangeante. Kidd hésitait à demander à son amant de s'arrêter. Il ne pensait vraiment pas pouvoir prendre du plaisir comme cela. L'érection qu'il avait eue au début était en berne. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment les sensations ressenties et doutait pouvoir s'y habituer. En plus, Law avait commencé à faire quelque chose de bizarre. Ses doigts s'étaient quelque peu repliés et tâtaient ses parois de chaires. Cela n'était franchement pas agréable.

\- Law, commença le roux qui comptait demander à son amant d'arrêter.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En fait, il oublia complètement ce qu'il comptait dire. En vérité, il oublia tout, jusqu'à son propre nom. Tout ce qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche fut un gémissement bien trop aigu et un peu de salive. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus du tout, ou plutôt, il perdit toute notion de décence et de fierté. Tout son être était dirigé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait et qu'il voulait ressentir encore. Il eut à peine conscience que son érection reprenait de sa superbe. Son bassin se mit à se mouvoir seul sur les doigts de Law. Ce dernier regardait tout ceci avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il savait que la prostate était source de plaisir, il en avait été témoin et victime à plusieurs reprises, mais pas à ce point-là ! Il avait senti que le roux ne supportait pas très bien la pénétration de ses doigts. Mais il avait continué. Il voulait au moins toucher sa prostate pour le faire se sentir bien, et après il lui aurait proposé de s'arrêter là pour cette fois. Mais dans cette situation c'était hors de question ! Bon sang, il n'avait même plus à bouger ses doigts, Kidd les chevauchait tout seul. Il n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais vu d'homme si sensible à cet endroit-là !

Law prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il ne pouvait juste pas sauter sur son partenaire ainsi. Le roux réagissait extrêmement bien, mais il était vierge. Il fallait donc y aller en douceur. Il caressa un instant la cambrure des reins en mouvement devant lui.

-Kidd, est-ce que ça va ? Prit-il la peine de demander.

Le roux tourna la tête vers lui, mais au regard qu'il lui lança, Law ne savait dire s'il le voyait ou non. Le brun dû alors serrer un instant la base de son érection, tant les yeux vitreux de plaisir du lycéen lui faisait de l'effet.

-Ok, bon. Se dit-il à lui-même dans le but de se calmer. Law, tu as trouvé le mec le plus soumis au monde si tu prends la peine de toucher sa prostate. C'est Noël et mon anniversaire en avance. Mais va falloir se calmer parce que ce voyou n'a même plus l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait et ça ne va pas être possible de lui défoncer le cul alors qu'il est vierge.

Il se cacha un instant les yeux de sa main.

-Oh bordel de merde, jura-t-il.

Son cerveau était infesté d'images totalement perverses de ce qu'il pourrait faire à Kidd. Après quelques instants il arriva à peu près à se calmer. Il pensait que si cette première fois se passait bien, alors le lycéen voudrait retenter l'expérience et ils pourraient alors faire des choses beaucoup plus salaces.

Un long gémissement très plaintif ressemblant à son prénom le sortit de ses pensées. Avec un grognement, il inséra un troisième doigt dans l'intimité de son jeune amant. Ce dernier se crispa un instant car le brun n'avait pas vraiment été doux sous l'influence de sa frustration grandissante. Mais il se détendit très très vite. Surtout que le brun se mit à bouger ses doigts en prenant grand soin de toucher l'endroit magique dans le corps du roux le plus souvent possible. De plus en plus de gémissements répondirent à ce geste. Et Law commença à se rendre compte qu'il faudrait qu'il s'arrête bientôt. Pas parce que lui-même n'en pouvait plus tellement il était impatient, mais parce que s'il continuait, Kidd allait finir par venir ainsi, juste avec la simulation de sa prostate. Et le brun ne voulait pas que ça se finisse ainsi pour cette première fois. Oh, il ferait effectivement venir le roux rien qu'avec ses doigts, sûr et certain, impossible qu'il n'expérimente pas ça. Surtout avec un amant aussi sensuel dans les limbes de son plaisir.

Il retira alors ses doigts. Puis, il attrapa un préservatif afin de l'enfiler quand une espèce de pleurnicherie se fit entendre. Law releva la tête et découvrit son amant, toujours le bassin en mouvement, qui semblait déplorer le retrait des doigts bienfaiteurs. De ce fait, il frottait son érection suintante sur le matelas pendant que sa main droite semblait prendre la direction de ses fesses en tremblant, la gauche étant repliée près de la bouche salivante aux lèvres gonflées.

-Oh merde ! S'exclama Law sous cette vision plus qu'enchanteresse.

Avec des mains tremblantes et des mouvements un peu brutaux, il enfila la capote qu'il avait attrapée précédemment. Il se saisit alors des hanches pâles, chassant la main du roux.

-Kidd, avertit-il quand même. Je vais entrer d'accord.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Mais le brun attendait quand même une réponse. Tout ce qu'il eut fut le balancement des fesses de son amant. Elles vinrent se frotter au bout de son sexe. Il prit cela comme une réponse positive, de toute façon impossible pour lui de se retenir. Il eut encore assez de raison pour pénétrer en douceur son amant. Il vit clairement les muscles du dos pâle sous lui se crisper. Apparemment, la douleur était trop forte pour être occultée par l'excitation démentielle du roux.

-C'est bon, informa Law. Je suis entièrement entré. Est-ce que ça va ?

Kidd tourna son visage vers lui. Ses paupières papillonnaient à toute vitesse et une lueur d'interrogation brillait dans ses yeux. Comme s'il avait repris ses esprits et qu'il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il faisait ici. C'était sans doute le cas.

-Law, dit-il simplement d'un ton de voix cassé.

Cela sonnait comme une question. Le brun décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. En effet, s'il s'y prenait bien, dans quelques instants Kidd se remettrait à se tortiller de plaisir. Alors il commença à bouger dans l'entre chaude. De petits mouvements d'abord, afin d'écarter les chaires et de trouver le bon angle pour buter contre la prostate du roux. Il trouva cet angle assez rapidement. Son amant se remit alors à gémir. Et cette fois-ci il s'affala complètement sur le lit, à tel point que le brun dû le maintenir quelque peu. Les hanches pâles se mirent à bouger selon leur propre volonté. Et Law doutait pouvoir tenir très longtemps sous leur assaut. En vérité, il fut d'une endurance plutôt médiocre. Mais il avait été tellement frustré et excité que cela fût presque normal. De plus, le roux ne fut pas mieux. Il suffit de deux allers-retours de la main du brun sur son sexe tendu pour qu'il jouisse. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit et il s'effondra sans force sur le matelas, entraînant le brun avec lui.

-Waw ! lâcha Law avant de s'étendre lui aussi sur le lit.

Il se retira alors de son amant sans que celui-ci n'ait aucune réaction. Il ôtant la capote qu'il noua et abandonna sur le plancher sans plus s'en soucier. Son voyou l'inquiétait, on aurait dit qu'il était mort, achevé par son orgasme. Le brun prit trente secondes pour se reprendre lui-même. Puis il caressa doucement le dos pâle du roux.

-Kidd, appela-t-il tendrement.

Ce dernier bougea un peu en grognant, montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas passé l'arme à gauche.

-Tout va bien ?

Une sorte de glapissement retentit. En remontant son regard vers le visage de son amant, Law put voir de splendide rougeur s'étendre des joues du lycéen. Apparemment, ce dernier prenait conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé et il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec cela.

-Putain ! fut le seul mot qu'il dit pendant que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Law prit alors conscience qu'il devait absolument calmer et rassurer son amant, sinon celui-ci risquait de s'enfuir ou de ne plus jamais le laisser le toucher ainsi, et c'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

-Kidd, calme-toi, commença-t-il en lui caressant tendrement le dos. N'aies pas honte de ce qu'il vient d'arriver.

-Et comment je ne pourrais pas avoir honte alors que j'ai… Gémi comme une fille ! s'énerva le roux en se redressant.

-Simplement, parce que je suis le seul à en avoir été témoin et que j'ai adoré, rétorqua Law avec un sourire pervers.

Le roux sentit ses oreilles brûler de gêne à cette déclaration. Le brun se pencha alors vers lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur afin de le rassurer de tout son amour. Le lycéen se laissa faire et finit par décider que ce n'était pas si important qu'il se comporte comme une chienne en chaleur. Tant que c'était sous le toucher de Law ça allait. Parce que c'était l'homme qu'il aimait.

**To be Continued**

**(1)Like a Virgin :** signifiant « comme une vierge » est le titre d'une célèbre chanson de Madonna.

**(2)Tuyau qu'il trainait partout : **Ceci n'a évidemment rien à voir avec Sabo. Même pas né lorsque cette scène se déroule.

* * *

**Titre du prochain chapitre pour vous faire baver : **Comment on fait les enfants ?

A la prochaine !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Nightmare2 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! :) J'avais prévu un truc beaucoup plus romantique et mignon à la base. Mais je suis heureuse de voir que ce que j'ai écrit au final plaît quand même. La suite est là ! A la prochaine, pour le dernier chapitre ! Biz.


	27. Comment on fait les enfants ?

**Rating :** K je crois…

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Hey ! On retrouve une publication régulière ! Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Il est plus dans le style des premiers chapitres de cette fic, assez court et avec pas mal d'humour. Les interactions entre Luffy et Ace viennent de celles que j'avais avec ma petite sœur à l'époque. Law n'est pas présent, désolée pour toutes les fans.

J'espère pouvoir publier le dernier chapitre mercredi prochain pour mon anniversaire. Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé mais il est bien avancé. De toute façon _Amy_ me donne des coups de cravache parce qu'elle veut absolument le lire.

Sinon, je vais à la Japan Impact ce dimanche, je ne sais pas si certaines d'entre vous aussi…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Comment on fait les enfants ?**

Ace observait son père depuis la table de la cuisine. Ce dernier était en train de surveiller les tranches de poulet disposées dans une poêle. Le roux préparait donc le repas du soir sous les yeux de ses deux morfales de fils. Law travaillait encore et ne rentrerait pas avant une heure avancée de la nuit.

-Papa, commença Ace.

-Hmm, oui, répondit le concerné.

-Comment on fait les enfants ?

Une sueur froide coula le long du dos de Kidd à ces mots. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? En plus quand le médecin de la famille n'était pas là !

-Euh…, commença-t-il.

Honnêtement, il hésitait à répondre qu'il ne savait pas. Mais il se doutait qu'Ace ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il fixa les blancs de poulet les yeux écarquillés, le cerveau vide de toute idée. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce que ses propres parents lui avaient raconté à l'époque mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

-Tu vois, c'est les pigeons qui apportent les bébés…euh…

-Les pigeons ? demanda son fils très sceptique.

-Euh oui, enchaîna l'adulte afin de convaincre ses enfants.

Cependant, ces derniers ne paraissaient pas du tout satisfaits par la réponse donnée.

-Un pigeon c'est trop petit pour transporter un bébé, remarqua justement Ace.

-Et puis, enchaîna Luffy qui salivait en attendant le souper. La maîtresse a dit que les bébés venaient des salades… Ou des fleurs, je sais plus.

L'adulte ferma les yeux en sentant parfaitement toute sa jolie théorie s'écrouler sur ses fondations. Il poussa un léger soupire de désespoir en remuant les blancs de poulet sans aucun entrain.

-Du coup, recommença Ace. Comment on fait les enfants, papa ?

Encore une fois, Kidd hésita franchement à dire qu'il ne savait pas. Après tout, techniquement parlant il n'avait jamais fait d'enfant à quelqu'un.

-Ça n'a pas quelque chose à voir avec des graines ? Demanda le petit brun.

Apparemment le garçon était assez proche de la vérité. Du coup, l'adulte décida d'aller dans ce sens en édulcorant le tout.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il. C'est le papa qui met une de ses graines dans le ventre dans la maman. Et neuf mois plus tard le bébé est là.

Tout ceci était dit d'une voix assez plate et sans grande conviction.

-Ça veut dire que papa a mis des graines dans le ventre de maman ? Demanda Luffy qui avait écouté la discussion avec sérieux pour une fois.

Kidd sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de son dos. Expliquez la vérité sur ses origines à Luffy n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Il avait prévu de laisser Law s'en charger. Les explications sur la vie c'était son domaine à lui, pas le sien !

-Mais non, stupide Luffy, contra Ace apparemment bien renseigné sur la chose. Il faut que la maman soit une madame. Et notre maman n'est pas une madame.

-Je le savais, rétorqua le cadet vexé. Et c'est celui qui l'dit qui est.

-Miroir, cria Ace en tendant la paume de sa main vers son frère.

Ce dernier tira la langue à l'adresse de son aîné.

-Les enfants, soupira Kidd qui sentait venir la dispute.

-C'est Ace qui a commencé ! S'exclama Luffy en pointant du doigt son frère.

-Calmez-vous, ordonna le roux. Sinon vous serez privés de dessert.

La menace fonctionna excellemment bien et le calme revint dans la cuisine.

-Mais du coup, enchaîna Luffy après quelques minutes de silence. Si maman n'est pas une madame, comment ça se fait qu'on soit vos enfants ?

LA question qui tue. Kidd ne voulait vraiment pas y répondre. Parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas comment expliquer l'adoption à un enfant si jeune et il ne voulait pas décevoir son fils en lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas son véritable père.

Cependant, l'adulte n'eut rien à inventer comme réponse car c'est son fils aîné qui s'en chargea :

-C'est parce que papa et maman ne sont pas nos vrais parents.

-Hein ?! Cria la plus jeune.

-Oui, c'est d'autres gens qui sont nos vrais parents. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de nous. Alors ils nous ont donnés à papa et maman qui s'occupent de nous depuis. Du coup on est pas vraiment frère non plus.

-Quoi !? Mais moi je veux être ton frère, se mit à pleurnicher Luffy.

-Mais on est frère, pointa justement Ace. On est une famille tous ensemble.

-C'est exactement ça, enchaîna Kidd pour rassurer ses enfants. On est une famille tous ensemble malgré que Law et moi ne soyons pas vos vrais parents. On vous aime très fort malgré tout. Et on sera une famille quoiqu'il arrive.

-Ace, couina le plus petit en se jetant dans les bras de son frère en pleurant.

L'aîné lui caressa un instant le dos sous les yeux attendris de l'adulte.

-Tu es rien qu'un gros bébé Luffy. Pleurer pour ça...

-Ace t'es trop méchant!

-Miroir, rétorqua le brun en collant la paume de sa main à la figure de son frère.

-T'as pas le droit ! Râla celui-ci.

Les deux enfants se mirent à se disputer et à se battre un peu. Kidd soupira mais ne dit rien. Préférant laisser ses enfants tranquilles après cette discussion un peu lourde. Il fallait qu'ils profitent de leur vie d'enfant avant d'entrer dans les tourments de celle d'adulte.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Titre d'un prochain chapitre pour vous faire baver :** The End

Alors oui, je me suis trompée quand j'ai annoncé le titre sur le blog. Apparemment, je ne sais pas recopier correctement le titre d'une chanson.

A la prochaine !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Nightmare2 : ***Passe des mouchoirs* Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ainsi que le lemon apparemment ! La suite est là !


	28. The End

**Rating :** M pour finir en beauté !

**Disclaimer :**Ahlala… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me la coule douce dans le Shin Sekaï avec tout ce beau monde… Vous me croyez ? Sérieux ?! Malheureusement pour mon esprit Yaoi tout est à Oda Sensei.

**Note de l'auteure : **Oui, j'ai une semaine de retard, mais mon inspiration m'a boudée pendant quelques jours. Merci à _Amy _d'avoir réussi à la raviver. C'est avec pas mal d'émotions que je vous présente ce dernier chapitre. Il se centre sur le personnage d'Ace 10 ans plus tard. J'aime beaucoup l'interaction qu'il a avec les autres personnages, particulièrement avec Luffy. Certains de leurs échanges et les pensées d'Ace sont inspirées de ce que je peux ressentir envers ma petite sœur et des bêtises que l'on a pu faire. Il y a un lemon à la fin de ce chapitre, je le trouve moins bon que les précédents. Je n'étais pas très inspirée quand je l'ai écrit, mais je vous laisse juger. Et pour bien finir les choses en beauté, il y a une référence dans ce chapitre.

Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter, mettre en favori, suivre et tout simplement lire cette fic. Vous m'avez tous mis énormément de baume au cœur ! Alors un gros gros merci à vous tous !

Pour les revieweurs anonymes, si vous laissez un commentaire sur ce chapitre je répondrai sur mon profil.

**Warning : Lemon **à la fin de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**The End (1)**

_« I cannot believe that our end is so near »_

Law avait senti que quelque chose clochait la première fois qu'Ace avait dit aller « voir des potes » sans citer le nom des dits potes. Il avait fallu un peu plus de temps à Kidd pour comprendre qu'Ace leur faisait des cachotteries. C'est seulement au moment où il annonça passer la nuit chez un ami qu'il commença à avoir des soupçons. Parce que, le seul ami chez qui l'adolescent allait dormir était Sabo et il ne se gênait pas pour le dire habituellement.

Tout ceci faisait donc penser qu'Ace cachait quelque chose à ses parents.

Ces derniers avaient quelque peu vieilli en 10 ans. Des petites rides étaient apparues au coin de leurs yeux, témoignant d'une vie faite de beaucoup de rire et de sourire. Law avait quelques mèches grises dans ses cheveux bruns. Mais cela lui donnait un certain charme. La chevelure de Kidd était toujours aussi flamboyante qu'auparavant mais il la gardait un peu plus courte.

Leurs enfants aussi avaient bien grandi. Ace était devenu un jeune homme de 18 ans bien bâti. Ses tâches de rousseurs n'avaient pas disparues avec l'âge, elles ornaient toujours ses joues. Lui donnant un petit air canaille tout à fait charmant. Le jeune homme avait entamé sa dernière année de Lycée où il était plutôt un élève moyen. Il était dans la même classe que Sabo. Son meilleur ami depuis ce jour-là au parc. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, bien qu'il ait parlé quelque fois de devenir mécanicien, comme Kidd.

Quant à Luffy, à 15 ans, il venait d'entrer au Lycée où il était plutôt médiocre. Le garçon n'était clairement pas fait pour les études. Cependant, il était très doué pour se faire des amis de tous les horizons. Il était toujours très proches de ses amis d'enfance Zoro et Sanji. Ils étaient dans la même classe et le dernier aidait souvent les deux autres dans leur devoir. Pour Kidd, qui les voyait souvent, les deux garçons allaient forcément finir ensemble. Il y avait une telle tension quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. Par ailleurs, Luffy était plus ou moins engagé dans une relation avec Hancock, une fille de sa classe. Et quelle fille ! Si le roux n'était pas si amoureux de Law et avait vingt ans de moins il l'aurait sûrement courtisée. Il n'avait jamais vu aussi beau spécimen de la gente féminine. Un régal pour les yeux. Mais elle paraissait très très amoureuse de son fils cadet qui semblait plutôt intéressé. Ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle lui apportait moult bentô à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Donc malgré les années passées, la petite famille s'en sortait bien. Mais Ace paraissait leur cacher quelque chose.

Kidd et Law, enfin surtout Law, décidèrent de lui en parler un soir. Ils étaient tous les trois réunis dans le salon. L'adolescent semblait mal à l'aise comme s'il avait effectivement quelque chose à se reprocher.

-Ace, commença le brun. Tu sais que nous t'aimons et que nous t'aimerons peu importe les choix que tu feras dans ta vie.

L'adolescent hocha la tête la gorge quelque peu nouée par cet aveu.

-Ton père et moi avons remarqué que tu te comportes étrangement ces derniers temps. Nous aimerions beaucoup savoir ce qu'il se passe actuellement dans ta vie pour que tu agisses ainsi. As-tu une petite amie ?

Ace secoua la tête pour nier. Il ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à parler à ses parents.

-Tu sais que nous voulons que ton bonheur, enchaîna Law qui menait la discussion avec l'accord tacite de Kidd. Et si ce dernier passe par une fille ou un garçon cela nous est égal.

-Je sais, murmura le lycéen d'une petite voix.

-Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien à nous dire ? Pressa Law avec un regard scrutateur.

-Sûr, répondit rapidement Ace.

Le médecin soupira un instant. Il savait très bien que son fils lui cachait quelque chose.

-Tu peux aller dans ta chambre, abandonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour retourner dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère.

-On ne peut pas le forcer à nous le dire, remarqua sagement Kidd. Il nous l'annoncera quand il sera prêt.

-Je sais, répondit un peu sèchement Law. Mais ça me frustre de ne pas savoir.

-Tu penses que c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Je ne sais pas, justement. Ace ne paraissait pas intéressé par ces choses-là.

-Je pense que c'est une fille, enchaîna Kidd. Il traîne tout le temps avec Sabo qui a plutôt pas mal de succès de ce côté-là.

-Peut-être, soupira le brun pas vraiment convaincu.

* * *

-Ils te voulaient quoi les parents ? Demanda Luffy qui était affalé sur son lit avec un paquet de biscuits et plusieurs tomes de manga.

-Rien d'important, éluda son aîné.

-Ouais c'est ça, remarqua le noiraud qui avait perdu une petite partie de sa naïveté lui permettant de repérer quand son frère mentait.

-Laisse tomber, ordonna Ace en se vautrant à côté de son cadet.

Il piocha dans le paquet de sucrerie.

-Heeeee, râla le propriétaire plus ou moins légitime du dit paquet.

-Fais pas ton radin, grogna le brun.

Commença alors une mini bataille entre les garçons afin de piquer des gâteaux dans le paquet. Ce qui pour résultat de mettre un beau bordel dans le lit de Luffy. Finalement, Ace put manger ses biscuits pendant qu'il coinçait son frère sous son ventre. Ce dernier gigotait comme un ver pour se dégager.

-Arrête, Ace, tu me fais mal, tenta-t-il.

-Chochotte, rétorqua l'aîné.

Il consentit à laisser s'échapper son frère quand il eut bien entamé le paquet de biscuits.

-Aaaaceuh, râla Luffy. Il en reste presque plus. T'es rien qu'un goinfre.

-C'est celui qui le dit qu'il y est, rétorqua l'aîné avec plein de maturité.

Malgré les années passées, les deux garçons n'avaient pas tant gagné en maturité que ça.

* * *

-Tu penses pas que tu devrais le leur dire ? Nota sagement Sabo.

Ce dernier, accompagné d'Ace, prenait son repas dans un endroit tranquille de leur lycée. Le blond avait un peu changé avec l'âge. Déjà il ne lui manquait plus de dents. Ensuite, ses cheveux ne frisotaient plus mais ondulaient gracieusement autour de son visage. Il avait récolté une vilaine brûlure lors d'un incendie qui lui laissait une cicatrice sur le côté gauche de son visage au niveau de son œil. Contrairement à Ace et Luffy, il avait gagné pas mal de maturité en 10 ans. Comme lui et le brun étaient meilleurs amis, ils se racontaient tout. Le blond était donc beaucoup plus au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans la vie du jeune homme que ses parents.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je leur dise ? demanda Ace très peu emballé par cette idée.

-Je ne sais pas, quelque chose comme : au fait, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et j'en suis raide dingue. Je pense le laisser bientôt me défoncer le fondement...

-Sabo ! hurla Ace en bâillonnant son ami de sa main alors qu'il dévoilait des informations beaucoup trop intimes.

-Oh, allez quoi, c'est la vérité non ? demanda le blond après s'être débarrassé de la main gênante.

-Peut-être mais ne le hurle pas comme ça, se renfrogna le brun.

Il détourna la tête de son ami pour se concentrer sur son bentô. Franchement, il était impossible pour lui de dire la vérité à ses parents. Il avait trop peur de leur réaction.

-Tu as peur de quoi Ace ? questionna Sabo avec douceur.

-Ils vont mal le prendre, énonça le brun.

-Tu veux dire que tes parents, qui sont gay, prendraient mal le fait que toi aussi tu sois gay. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu t'inquiètes.

-Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas que de ça, fit remarquer Ace.

-Peut-être que ça les choquera un peu. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont vite s'y faire. En plus, tes parents vous adorent tellement toi et ton frère. Je suis presque sûr que si vous leur annoncez avoir une relation incestueuse ils vous soutiendraient quand même.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi..., grogna Ace peu enchanté par cette théorie.

-Je suis sérieux, martela Sabo. Ils vous adorent tellement. J'en suis jaloux.

-Mes parents t'aiment beaucoup aussi.

-Je sais. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu avoir des parents comme les tiens.

Il soupira un instant, se perdant dans ses pensées.

-Enfin bref, coupa Sabo en relevant les yeux vers son ami. Tu devrais vraiment leur dire.

-Ouais ouais, répondit Ace, pas du tout convaincu, entre deux bouchées de son repas.

-Sérieux, parles en avec lui. Il sera sûrement du même avis que moi.

La seule réaction du brun à cette phrase fut de jeter un regard noir à son ami. Mentionner la relation du lycéen semblait être un sujet plutôt sensible. Pourtant ça faisait quelques mois que les deux hommes se voyaient. Récemment Ace avait commencé à voir son homme de plus en plus souvent. Ils avaient dormi ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Le brun avait prétexté aller voir des amis à ses parents. Sabo était au courant, ainsi si ses parents avaient des doutes et téléphonait chez lui il pouvait étayer son mensonge. Le blond étant toujours celui qui répondait au téléphone. Malgré qu'il ait passé pas mal de nuit avec son amoureux, Ace était encore vierge. Les deux hommes prenaient leur temps. Surtout que l'adolescent était un peu inquiet parce qu'il était évident qu'il serait celui qui se ferait pénétrer. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation quel qu'elle soit avant celle-ci ni avec un homme ni avec une femme.

* * *

Ace naviguait avec grâce entre les tables, son plateau en main. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un gilet de la même couleur que son pantalon. Sabo et lui étaient habillés pareillement pour leur job de serveur dans un petit café. C'est le blond qui avait déniché cette annonce et il en avait tout de suite parlé à son ami. Ils travaillaient ici depuis plus d'un an. Ils bossaient surtout les week-ends et pendant les vacances. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce petit boulot qu'Ace avait rencontré son homme. Il avait eu un coup de foudre. Ça avait été réciproque et depuis ils filaient le parfait amour au nez et à la barbe des parents du brun. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

-Tu vas le voir après, lui demanda discrètement Sabo alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.

Ace secoua la tête.

-Oh, j'ai cru que tu perdrais enfin ta virginité.

-Ta gueule, grommela le brun en plantant son coude dans le flanc de son ami.

Un tirage de langue très mature plus tard les deux amis retournaient à leurs occupations. Ace apporta les consommations de deux hommes qui discutaient assez fort.

-Maaaaiiis Shin-chan, semblait se plaindre l'homme brun.

-Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole Takao, lâcha l'autre homme aux étranges cheveux verts.

Le dénommé Takao avait l'air de vouloir se plaindre encore une fois, aussi Ace s'éloigna de leur table. Peu désireux de violer l'intimité de ses clients.

Concernant toute cette histoire de petit ami secret, Ace savait bien que la situation ne pouvait demeurer telle quelle indéfiniment. Il lui faudrait bien avertir ses parents. Surtout que son homme parlait de partir ensemble aux prochaines vacances. Et là, plus question de mentir. Surtout que ce dernier commençait à s'impatienter, il voulait vraiment rencontrer ses parents. Ace commençait à être à court d'arguments pour reporter la chose. Peut-être avait-il meilleur temps de tout avouer. Ça le déchargerait sans doute d'un poids.

* * *

-Luffy ! Andouille ! C'était mon Marshmallow ! se plaignit Ace alors qu'il essayait d'attraper son petit frère remuant dans toute la chambre.

-Il y avait pas marqué ton nom dessus, rétorqua le noiraud la bouche pleine.

Les deux frères se coursèrent un instant dans leur chambre jusqu'à ce que le brun réussisse à plaquer le plus petit sur son lit. Il lui mit aussitôt les doigts dans la bouche pour en extirper le bonbon qui lui revenait de droit.

-Ache arrête, tu me faiche malche, baragouina Luffy.

-T'avais qu'à pas prendre mon Marshmallow.

Finalement il réussit à chopper la sucrerie à moitié mâchée et l'enfourna dans sa bouche sans broncher. Il relâcha alors son frère qui lui sauta dessus pour essayer de récupérer le bonbon. Mais il échoua car Ace l'avala tout rond. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le lit à côté de celui-ci.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui a les derniers bonbons ? se plaignit Luffy.

-Parce que c'est moi l'aîné.

-T'es nul Ace.

Seule la paume de main tendue de son frère sous son nez lui répondit. Un petit grognement s'échappa de sa bouche puis il se tourna vivement afin de chatouiller à mort son aîné. Une épique bataille commença alors. Les deux garçons gigotaient dans tous les sens afin de se soustraire des mains de l'autre. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de lutte, un match nul fut déclaré. Les deux canailles étaient sur le dos dans le lit d'Ace, la respiration saccadée.

-Dis, Luffy, commença l'aîné. Toi et Hancock vous êtes déjà allés jusqu'au bout ?

-Au bout de quoi ? demanda Luffy en se curant le nez.

\- Au bout de la chose, imbécile.

-Quelle chose ?

Un lourd soupire lui répondit.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà couché ? redemanda le brun.

-Bah ouais, t'es con ou quoi ?

Nouveau soupire, et cette fois-ci Ace se claqua la main sur le front. Il connaissait son frère et il savait très bien quand il ne comprenait pas exactement une question dans le sens voulu.

-Je parle de faire l'amour Luffy, baiser. Comme les parents.

Une énorme rougeur se répandit sur les joues du cadet.

-Me reparle pas de ça. Ça me coupe l'appétit.

Il parlait de la fois où ils avaient surpris leurs parents. Ça devait être i ans, un matin où ils s'ennuyaient après avoir pillé le frigo. Ils avaient voulu aller réveiller leurs parents afin de s'occuper tous ensemble. Sauf qu'apparemment leurs parents étaient déjà bien occupés tous les deux. Ils avaient gardé un souvenir dérangeant et ineffaçable de Law chevauchant Kidd avec passion. Les deux enfants en avaient été choqués pendant plusieurs jours, en témoignait leur fabuleuse et extraordinaire perte d'appétit. Quant aux deux adultes, ils avaient été gênés et paranoïaques pendant plusieurs semaines, guettant chaque bruit et mouvements dans la maison de peur que cela ne se reproduise.

-Du coup, tu l'as déjà fait avec Hancock ?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça avec Hancock ?

Ace était parfois désespéré devant la bêtise de son frère.

-Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait avec la personne qu'on aime !

Luffy parut réfléchir un instant, le petit doigt droit dans sa narine.

-Hancock m'offre à manger, dit-il alors comme si ça expliquait tout.

Le brun soupira un bon coup, affligé par le comportement de son cadet.

-Laisse tomber, abandonna-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le matelas.

C'était plutôt clair que son petit frère ne s'était pas fait déniaiser de ce côté-là. Bah, il était encore jeune. Il avait tout le temps du monde pour faire ses propres expériences. En même temps, Ace ne pouvait voir son cadet comme le jeune homme qu'il devenait doucement. Pour lui il resterait éternellement son stupide petit frère glouton. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage à cette image et toute la tendresse qu'elle apportait avec elle. Il était heureux d'avoir eu autant de bons moments dans sa vie, avec son frère, ses amis et ses parents. Il serait éternellement reconnaissant envers ces derniers pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour eux tous les jours avec deux terreurs pareils. Mais il était temps pour lui de voler de ses propres ailes et d'assumer ses propres choix de vie. Une détermination nouvelle dans le fond de son corps, il se redressa et sortit de la chambre.

Il lui fut facile de trouver ses parents. Les deux hommes étaient dans le salon en train de regarder une quelconque émission. Law était allongé sur le canapé, sa tête reposant contre le torse de Kidd. Ils paraissaient assez surpris de voir leur fils aîné débouler ainsi.

-Ace, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le brun.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, révéla le lycéen après un temps d'hésitation.

Les deux hommes captèrent parfaitement le ton sérieux de leur fils. De ce fait, Kidd tendit la main vers la télécommande afin d'arrêter la télévision.

-Heeee Ace pourquoi tu es parti ? beugla Luffy en entrant lui aussi dans le salon.

-Parce que, répliqua sèchement ce dernier avant de se tourner vers ses parents.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration pour rassembler tout son courage.

-Papa, maman, commença-t-il assez solennellement. Je... Voilà, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

-C'est très bien Ace, encouragea Law qui s'était redressé et écoutait attentivement son fils.

-Hem, oui, enchaina le lycéen. Il s'appelle Marco.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage du médecin, peu affecté par le fait que son fils semblait préférer les hommes. Kidd non plus ne paraissait pas spécialement choqué par cette nouvelle. Il avait lui-même chassé dans les deux camps alors l'orientation sexuelle de ses enfants ne lui posait aucun problème.

-Je l'ai rencontré au café où je travaille, continua Ace. Il est responsable des finances dans une entreprise. Il a 32 ans.

Un léger silence régna après cette tirade.

Si Law n'avait aucun problème à ce que son fils sorte avec un homme, le fait que ce dernier ait 14 ans de plus que son bébé Ace était une toute autre histoire.

-Pardon ? demanda Kidd qui ne semblait pas très bien prendre la chose.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais il ne paraissait pas encore savoir quelle réaction adopter.

-Je fréquente Marco depuis plusieurs mois. Je pense que si je vous en parle c'est qu'on peut considérer que c'est sérieux entre nous.

Le silence régna dans la pièce. Le lycéen attendait nerveusement la réaction de sa famille le regard baissé sur ses pieds. Law et Kidd échangeaient des coups d'œil, ils semblaient tenir une conversation complète par ce biais, prouvant ainsi leur complicité.

-Il souhaite vous rencontrer, acheva Ace nerveusement.

Un léger instant de calme régna après cette phrase.

-Heeeee, s'exclama Luffy. Ace à un amoureux !

Cette intervention ramena le principal dans l'esprit des adultes, leur fils aîné avait trouvé quelqu'un qu'il semblait aimer et qui l'aimait sans doute en retour. Il n'y avait pas de quoi faire des têtes d'enterrement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cette différence d'âge me plaise, nota Kidd les sourcils froncés. Cet homme a seulement 9 ans de moins que moi ! Mais si tu es heureux je suppose que c'est le principal.

-Je le suis, confirma le lycéen.

-Dans ce cas, nous sommes heureux pour toi, avança le médecin. J'espère que vous prenez vos précautions cependant.

-Maman ! cria Ace les joues rouges outré par le sujet abordé.

-Yeah ! On va faire une fête et manger du gâteau ! Ace à un amoureux !

-Tais-toi, imbécile de frère, grogna le brun en claquant la tête de son cadet.

-Aieuh !

Les deux adultes soupirèrent en souriant, amusés par le cirque de leurs enfants.

* * *

-Papa, maman, je vous présente Marco.

Ace tendit légèrement son bras vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci était grand, plus qu'Ace mais moins que Kidd. Il possédait des cheveux blonds jaunes coiffés en une espèce de touffe sur son crâne. Il abordait un air très calme, presque fatigué et blasé.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, affirma ce dernier en tendant sa main vers les deux hommes en face de lui.

Law fut le premier à lui serrer la main, une expression avenante sur le visage. Bien que le fait que cet homme soit plus proche dans son âge que celui d'Ace le perturbait grandement. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître, ne voulant pas créer d'inutiles tensions.

Vint ensuite le tour de Kidd. Inconsciemment, l'ancien voyou écrasa quelque peu la main du blond dans un geste de domination. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être le père qui rencontre l'homme qui va lui ravir sa fille bien-aimée, bien qu'Ace soit un garçon. C'était le sentiment qui prédominait chez lui.

C'était une situation très étrange et les deux parents n'étaient pas du tout préparés à ça. C'était la première fois qu'un de leurs enfants leur présentaient formellement la personne chérie. Ils ne savaient donc pas exactement comment agir. Cependant, ils essayaient d'être le plus conciliants possible afin de ne pas embarrasser leur fils et ne pas déboucher sur une situation gênante.

* * *

-Je suis content d'avoir enfin pu rencontrer tes parents, annonça Marco alors qu'il apportait un tasse de thé à Ace.

Les deux se trouvaient chez le blond, dans son appartement dans une résidence au standing élevé. Une immense baie vitrée donnait sur une grande partie du logement.

-Par contre, est-ce que Law n'est pas embêté que toi et ton frère l'appeliez maman?

Ace sirota un peu sa boisson avant de répondre.

-Je ne pense pas. Sinon il nous aurait sans doute demandé d'arrêter.

-Mmmh, il n'empêche que ça fait vraiment bizarre de t'entendre l'appeler ainsi.

Le blond s'installa à côté du lycéen. Il passa un bras derrière les épaules de ce dernier et l'attira doucement contre lui. Sa main passa alors dans la touffe de cheveux bruns et il se mit à les caresser. Il se pencha ensuite et posa ses lèvres sur la tempe à sa portée. Un soupir de bien être échappa au lycéen. Ce dernier se lova encore plus contre le torse de son amoureux. Il était juste heureux d'être là, entre les bras du blond.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un bon moment à profiter de la chaleur de l'être aimé. Puis, Marco pencha légèrement la tête, de telle sorte à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent celles du brun. Il initia un baiser très doux, rempli de sentiments. Ace y répondit avec grand plaisir, se laissant transporter.

Lentement, ils glissèrent dans le canapé. Le brun fut presque étendu sous le plus vieux. Une main taquine passa délicatement sous le T-shirt d'Ace afin de caresser le ventre plat. Un petit soupir échappa au brun pendant qu'il plaçait ses bras autour de la nuque de son tourmenteur. Le baiser s'intensifia et devint bien plus érotique. Marco finit par ôter le haut du lycéen. Il put ainsi en profiter pour décaler sa bouche sur le cou et les clavicules sensibles du jeune homme. Ce dernier se mit à gémir gentiment quand il sentit les dents martyriser doucement sa peau.

Ace se laissa complètement faire pendant que son amant s'occupait de faire monter la température entre eux. Il avait parfaitement confiance en son partenaire. Et s'ils n'étaient pas encore allés jusqu'au bout, ils avaient déjà pas mal expérimenté ensemble. C'est pour cela qu'il n'hésita pas avant de plonger sa main dans le caleçon du blond afin de prendre son sexe en main pour le masturber. Un grognement plus que satisfait répondit à son initiative.

Les deux hommes finirent par se retrouver nus sur le canapé, la peau légèrement humide de sueur. Marco tenait une des cuisses du brun dans sa main et en couvrait l'intérieur de baisers et de morsures, sous les gémissements appréciateurs de son partenaire. Ce dernier n'était pas très actif, perdu dans ses sensations. Il préférait laisser son aîné, bien plus expérimenté, mener la danse. Bien que parfois, une de ses mains se levait pour aller caresser le tatouage sur le torse du blond.

-Ace, interpella doucement Marco. J'ai vraiment très envie de toi.

-Moi aussi, geignit le brun.

-Tu as confiance en moi ?

-Oui, répondit le lycéen dans un souffle.

Cela déclencha l'apparition d'un des rares sourires du blond.

-Je reviens, ne bouge pas, dit-il alors.

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et se dirigea rapidement en direction de la chambre. Il fut très vite de retour avec une bouteille de lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Ace déglutit en voyant ces différents objets, prenant conscience que sa première fois allait vraiment arriver maintenant.

-Tout va bien se passer Ace, le rassura Marco en lui caressant la jambe. Je vais y aller doucement d'accord.

Le brun hocha la tête avec un air timide. Le blond lui sourit encore une fois pendant qu'il débouchait le tube de lubrifiant. Il s'en mit généreusement sur les doigts. Puis, il se pencha en avant afin de lécher l'aine de son partenaire. Au même moment, il inséra un premier doigt dans l'intimité encore inviolée d'Ace.

La préparation dura un très long moment. Ace était assez tendu, il fallut donc beaucoup de patience à Marco pour le détendre correctement. Il dut contenir ses pulsions, car le lycéen se tortillait délicieusement sous ses doigts en gémissant doucement. Un véritable aphrodisiaque. Mais, finalement, il parvint au bout de sa tâche et retira ses doigts de la chaude intimité du brun.

Marco se recula sur ses talons afin d'enfiler correctement une des capotes qu'il avait ramenées de sa chambre. Ace le regardait faire la respiration haletante. Le blond se pencha à nouveau sur son partenaire. Il lui embrassa doucement le front pendant qu'il dirigeait son sexe devant l'entrée du lycéen. Puis il commença à le pénétrer.

Le brun pensait qu'il aurait affreusement mal. Mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Bien sûr, une petite douleur se fit ressentir. Mais il était beaucoup plus concentré sur le fait que c'était Marco, l'homme qu'il aimait, qui écartait si délicieusement ses chaires. Et c'était un sentiment magnifique, de ne faire plus qu'un avec la personne qu'on aime. Sans doute aurait-il pu jouir rien qu'avec ce sentiment.

-Ace, je suis complètement à l'intérieur, l'averti Marco. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, répondit le brun en bougeant un peu pour tester les sensations que lui renvoyait son corps.

Il se sentait vraiment bien ainsi, comme à sa place, comme s'il était né rien que pour ça, pour être emboîté avec le blond. Ses lèvres se firent happées par celle de son partenaire qui l'entraîna dans un long baiser langoureux. Puis, Marco commença à bouger ses hanches. D'abord lentement afin d'habituer le lycéen puis avec plus de fougue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve exactement le bon angle pour stimuler la prostate d'Ace. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent sous la vague de plaisir et il se mit à couiner. Ce qui déclencha un sourire chez son partenaire. Celui-ci continua encore pendant un instant ainsi avant de s'arrêter.

-Marco? Interrogea le brun quand son amant se redressa un peu.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas mais souleva son amant afin qu'il soit assis sur ses genoux. Il se plaça alors de façon à être appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, Ace le chevauchant.

-On va y aller à ton rythme maintenant, annonça- t-il.

Après un gigotement d'inconfort et le rouge aux joues, le brun se mit un peu en mouvement. D'abord doucement pour, une fois encore, tester les sensations que son corps lui renvoyait. Puis avec plus d'amplitude une fois le plaisir retrouvé. Marco de son côté profitait de la vue et du torse passant à portée de sa bouche. Il lui suffit de poser sa langue sur la peau dorée, les mouvements de son amant faisaient le reste du travail.

Après quelques minutes à ce rythme, le blond décida d'intervenir à nouveau en donnant des coups de rein vers le haut quand le lycéen s'affaissait sur lui. Cela accentua les délicieux gémissements produits par la bouche du brun. Le blond de son côté produisait des sons très bas proche du grognement. Finalement, les deux hommes jouirent presque simultanément. Marco en donnant un profond coup de rein avec un son étouffé. Ace entre leurs ventres en gémissant dans le cou de son amant. Ils se laissèrent ensuite glisser de côté afin d'être à nouveau allongés sur le canapé. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant un bon moment. Il fut évident qu'Ace s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché le cuir confortable. Cela rendit un peu plus fastidieux au blond l'opération de se retirer de son amant. Une fois que ce fut fait, il caressa l'idée de transporter le brun jusque dans la chambre, mais il était trop fatigué pour ça alors il abandonna. Ils dormirent donc étroitement enlacés sur le sofa.

* * *

-Tu crois qu'Ace s'en sort bien avec son copain ? demanda Kidd en caressant les courtes mèches brunes de son compagnon.

Le roux était allongé sous les draps, la tête de Law sur sa poitrine alors que sa main libre reposait sous son crâne.

-Je pense que oui, répondit le médecin. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça n'aille pas.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien évidemment. Ne sois pas autant peu sûr quand ça touche aux enfants. Tu sais, ils vont finir par quitter la maison et bâtir leur propre histoire, déclara avec sagesse Law.

**THE END**

* * *

**(1)The End :** signifie La fin. Et « _I cannot believe that our end is so near" _signifie « Je ne peux pas croire que notre fin est si proche ». The End est le titre d'une chanson de Roadrunner United. La phrase qui suit est dans les paroles de cette chanson.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'on se quitte ! J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous retrouver sur une autre de mes histoires.

A bientôt !

6Starlight6

Réponse aux review anonymes:

**Guest du 17.02.16 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Kidd est toujours un peu maladroit avec ses enfants. Je suis super heureuse que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre a été à ton goût. Merci pour tous tes compliments ! A la prochaine !

**Nightmare2 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et qu'il t'ait fait rire, parce que c'était le but. Les pigeons font références aux cigognes, je voulais que Kidd ne soit pas trop au fait de ce genre de légendes. Luffy est naïf, c'est un fait, c'est canon. Oui c'est la fin, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin on dira. J'ai plus trop d'inspiration et envie de me consacrer à d'autres projets. Ce n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats. Je vais écrire sur Kuroko no Basket. Ensuite, il faudra voir. Si tu me laisses une review sur ce chapitre j'y répondrai sur mon profil. Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir ! A la prochaine !

**Katym :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que l'idée de base te plaise ! Je sortais un OS tous les mercredis au début avant que les chapitres deviennent beaucoup trop longs ! Maintenant c'est un peu plus aléatoire. De toute façon, ceci est le dernier chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, ça me voit droit au cœur ! A la prochaine !


End file.
